


Insight

by AliceN_Wolf



Series: Insight [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Blood, Clairvoyance, Depression, F/M, Fluff, Mentions of Suicide, Panic Attacks, Parent Pepper Potts, Parent Tony Stark, Precious Peter Parker, Sad, Telepathy, Triggers, Violence, deep thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-08-01 16:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 19
Words: 60,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16287953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceN_Wolf/pseuds/AliceN_Wolf
Summary: What was supposed to be an innocent look into the future for her friends well-being, Casey Madison caught a glimpse further: A life lived in the Avengers Tower, a war, the world turning to dust, the love of her life gone. She has to warn Tony without putting the pressure to save everyone on his shoulders and the results of her first vision will come to light.Can Casey help Tony make the right decisions to keep the universe from the path of destruction?





	1. Chapter 1

**10:00 am**  
Mr. Stark's personal assistant, now CEO of Stark Industries, Pepper Potts gets in car from new Avengers facility and is driven by personal chauffeur, Happy.

 **10:30 am - 10:35 am**  
Miss Potts gets one black coffee for Mr. Stark, a caramel latte for herself, and one for happy if he’s feeling especially tired from the lack of sleep he’s been getting.

 **10:35 am - 11:05 am**  
Miss Potts gets back to the Avengers facility   
Mr. Stark is usually trying to create new technology for his suit since his arc reactor was damaged severely in a fight between he, Steve Rogers and James Buchanan Barnes.

 **11:05 am - 3:00 am**  
Mr. Stark blasts music as he works on his new suit.  
Press conferences.  
Meetings.  
Boxes to release stress of new suit and press comments.  
A bottle or two of whiskey is consumed.  
(If it is the weekend, attend party)  
Miss Potts urges him to come to bed after he’s restless over his suit.

**Next Day, Repeat**

 

I waited.

Every weekend I waited in the very coffee shop Miss Potts would go to for her and Mr. Stark's coffee and today, being a Thursday as to make sure that the schedule I knew from the flip of a switch was true. I looked down at my watch and then at the door.

**10:15 am**

The door chimes, and in comes Miss Potts with a warm smile on her face. Like Mr. Stark, Miss Potts was human, at least after her surgery after being genetically transferred into a walking torch. Of course this information was not released to the public, as well as Mr.Stark's removal of the arc reactor, retiring him as the Iron Man. Not too soon after, the Iron Man was back in the light, helping Spider-man save a boat from sinking.

I needed to meet with Mr. Stark. I vowed to never use my Clairvoyance to look into the future for selfish reasons, but I did, all because I wanted to know the sole outcome of the very recent battle between the Vulture and Spider-man.

Being clairvoyant meant I had the ability to know information about a person, object, location, or physical event through a telepathic vision, hence my in depth knowledge of Miss Potts and Mr. Stark’s schedules and, well, everything.

I couldn’t help it.

I needed to know if Peter was going to be okay.

Unfortunately, i saw so much more...

_I stood in the bathroom before the sink at the small Dominican bodega I worked at after school. That night I had the late shift but I had gotten worried about one of my best friends, Peter Parker. I knew he (as his superhero insect secret alias, Spider-Man) was going against the villain "Vulture", but I didn't know if he would survive it considering that he was constantly being suspended tens to hundreds of feet in the air at a time._

_So, with that, I let my conscious seep into the near future._

_Instantly, Peter was making jokes with his Lego Star Wars characters and we were halfway done with the Death Star project we hadn’t even begun to take on after Ned destroyed the first one sometime ago._

_I sighed in content at the vision but instead of the normal world around me slipping back into place, a vision of a future further played. Suddenly I was in the New Avengers Facility surrounded by files and papers. A bowl of ice cream slid over to me and Mr. Stark stood on the other end of the table with his own bowl._

_“Take a break, Kiddo. You deserve it.” I took the spoon and ate the ice cream on it before going back to looking at a piece of metal through a magnifying glass zooming into a red surrounded vision._

_On a red planet, Mr. Stark and the Titan Thanos stared each other down._

_“Stark.” Thanos grumbled._

_“You know me?” Mr. Stark replied, Iron Man suit on, and slightly surprised he knew him as well._

_“I do. You're not the only cursed with knowledge.” Thanos grimaced._

_“My only curse is you.” Mr. Stark said quickly before the preview of a battle played._

_Next was a sight of brown dust blowing in the wind. In Wakanda, in New York, on the red planet, on random plants and Mr. Stark was surrounded by it. What I was shocked to see was Peter Parker in a new spider suit, stumbling towards Mr. Stark as Peter began to cry._

_“I don't want to go. I don't want to go, Mr. Stark. Please. Please, I don't want to go. I don't want to go…” He fell onto the floor and Mr. Stark cradled his head as he was next to him. “I'm sorry…” Peter whispered before turning to dust and blowing away in the wind as the others have._

_Mr. Stark looked down at his hands and in not wanting to see his death as well, I pulled myself out of it, scared to look at myself in the mirror._

I let Miss Potts order the coffees and leave the shop far enough to where Happy got his cup of coffee, and before he could open the door for her.

“Excuse me, Miss Potts. My name is Casey Madison. I seek an audience with Mr. Stark.”

She looked around, wondering where my authority was, and looked at Happy for a moment before smiling graciously. “And what would be the means for his audience?” She asked.

“I need to speak with him on matters concerning things on the behalf of, well, unfortunately I cannot disclose that information in public. If it’s not too bold of me to ask, could it be sometime today?” Knowing Mr. Stark had a window open today, I was hoping she wouldn't refuse. And I knew she wouldn’t, well, to an extent.

“Oh, my,” She smiled, impressed by my manners and dialect, especially that it was coming from a fifteen year old. She cleared her throat, “Well, Mr. Stark is very busy today but I’ll see what I can do for today. Why don’t you give me your contact information and I’ll have someone give you a call.”

I would tell her that once the conversation was made that I would know whether I was welcomed or not but I’d rather do the things the normal way, it had gotten me this far. So, I wrote down my number on a paper from her clipboard she reached into the car to get.

I smiled politely, “I best let you go then. Thank you, Miss Potts.”

With that, she was in the car and on her way. The two conversed about what it could be that a kid would want to talk to Mr. Stark about and joked about autographs and Mr.Stark's reaction to another kid around in addition to Peter Parker.

Speaking of, I looked at my phone and saw a notification from Peter asking where I was since one, it was a school day, and second, it was third period where I should be sitting next to him taking notes on a lecture based on the history of famous scientists and their discoveries. One of them being Mr. Stark's father and Dr. Banner who only the avengers and SHIELD know has the alias of the Hulk.

Another notification came in.

 **P. Parker:** This class is so boring without you, jerk. At least come to the apartment after to get the notes. May’s buying Chinese.

 **Casey:** See you then.

I turned off my phone before he blew it up with notifications and summoned an Uber to get me to the Avengers Facility.

In the car ride, I put in my headphones to listen in on the lecture Peter was in as if it were a podcast on my phone.

 

 

As I sat in the lobby and my presence was made known to Miss Potts, Mr. Stark was asking Friday about my background information with Miss Potts in the room. In hearing that I’m a fifteen year old girl who does great in school and has an interest in innovation and science the two were pleased that I might have something to bring to the table and hopefully not be a crazed fan. But, when they heard that I was reported a runaway over four years ago they had no idea what they were in for so a code worded lock down call was created as a precaution.

“Miss Madison?” The woman, Elle, called from the desk.

I stood up and clutched the strap on my shoulder. “Yes?”

“Mr. Stark will see you now.” She smiled, giving me a card to swipe on the elevator to get to the top floor. As the elevator doors closed, I thought of all the possible things to say and what the possible outcomes would be and incorporated the hope of that bowl of ice cream and no longer fully arrogant Mr. Stark would happen.

When the doors opened, I was in a large room with a bar to the right, an office space at the bottom of the few stairs, a long couch for company, and any other normal living room luxuries along with a beautiful green trees and open field scenery when looking ahead at the windows that were basically the fourth wall supporting the room.

“Shouldn’t you be in school?” A voice asked me.

I turned my head to see Mr. Stark walking in from another room. I stuck my hand out as he did. “Mr. Stark, Casey Madison. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“I would say the same, but I don't keep up with today's teens. Also, don’t dodge my question, kid. Shouldn’t you be in school?” He asked as he took off his blue tinted sunglasses and put them in his suit jacket pocket.

“Well, sir, I know your availability is little to none so I took the opportunity when it was presented.” I held onto my side bag strap, gripping it nervously.

“Miss Potts informed me that you have... private matters to discuss.” He said confused and carelessly.

“Mr. Stark, I’m clairvoyant.”

He shrugged. “I’m a genius. So what?”

“Mr. Stark, being clairvoyant means I can obtain extensive knowledge on a person, place, item, and event anywhere in the universe through telepathic vision.”

“I’ll be damned,” He said slightly impressed. He down the few steps and sat in the chair behind the desk. “So, what?”

I followed and stood in front of the desk, since there was no chair for me to sit in. I swallowed harshly before speaking again, “Mr. Stark, I vowed never to look into the future for selfish reasons but I did and saw further than expected. Unfortunately I cannot speak of the events that I saw but, I can warn you. Something’s coming, Mr. Stark, and it makes what happened here look like a joke.”

“Something’s always coming. Prove it.” Mr. Stark said plainly as he bit his nails unconsciously.

“Pardon me?”

He took his hand from his lips, “Your clairvoyance. Prove it.”

“Before you allowed me to come up here, you asked Friday, who is the new version of Jarvis, about my background. The fact that I was reported runaway instantly triggered a fear factor for the worst so you enacted a code word in case anything were to happen. Which I honestly see no need for.”

“You’d be surprised,” He said lowly to himself. He looked back up at me before he crossed his arms, “So what’s the runaway for, kid?”

I looked down at my feet. “A few years ago, I wanted to see what my life would be like in the future as our normal family, and well, I saw that I was to be sold to the still active underground evil agency, Hydra to help them find the worst weapons and plan strategic terror attacks that…” My voice got soft at the memory of death and the torture I endured. I cleared my throat, “So, I left. I don't sleep much. I’m scared of my own mind sometimes. I could know everything there is to know in the universe but I chose to help you...”

He just watched me in silence and as if a light bulb went off, he spoke, “One last thing, is there anything you can tell me about what we’re up against?”

“No.”

Mr. Stark looked at me before standing up and rounding his desk, “I like you, kid. You should take that as a compliment since I don’t like many people and I can’t promise you will like me but if you can help out the world, I’ll take it. In terms of your ‘emancipated without a home’ situation, I'm sure there's a room somewhere on top few floors. Happy will be your ride to and from school. Oh, and you should probably put in your two days at that bodega of yours. Sound good?” He held out his hand for me to shake and I looked at him, pausing before I placed my hand is his.

I didn't know why I felt so shocked that Mr. Stark was allowing me to stay in the building. I saw it in my vision. I knew it was going to happen, but I don't know, maybe I thought it would be of Miss Potts’ interest and not of Mr. Stark himself. I didn't look into his head through the meeting because I knew the outcome, well, a sort anyway, so his lack of flowing excessive arrogance was off.

“Uh, could we start tomorrow after school? I have plans for the night to catch up on what I “missed” today.” I asked and before I knew it, his hand was shaking mine.

“Right, know everything about anything, got it. That’s fine. I’ve got a ton of stuff to do anyways. So, go, kid. Be free.” He let go of my hand and pat my shoulder before escorting me to the elevator.

By the time the meeting was over, school was over and Peter was out and about being the Spider guy he refuses to confess to me about. I would be with May in the kitchen helping out or just doing homework on the couch and I’ll get a text from him saying to bring the first aid kit to his room because he got ‘jumped’ again. Fortunately overtime I just bought him one that would last forever and placed it under his bed so he didn't have to make things suspicious for May, but now that she knew, she forced him to tell her when he was Spider-man and give updates to let her know that he’s okay. Eventually she’ll calm down, it’s only recent that she found out and she was surprised that Peter hadn’t told me when they talked about it considering I’m his best friend other than Ned.

On the ground floor, I gave the woman back the elevator key and she handed me a permanent key with my name on it. I thanked her before I left and got into the uber I summoned with the longest arrival time in knowledge when I would be done with the meeting. 

In the car, I took out my phone and turned it on. My phone started to flood with messages from Peter:

 **P.Parker:**  what? You're not gonna tell me where you are?

 **P.Parker** : Don't ignore me Casey  
**P.Parker:** Caseyy  
**P.Parker:** By the way, Ned called you a noob for ditching us at lunch today

 **P.Parker:** Caseyyy

 **P.Parker:** Don't make me tell May to cook for you  
**P.Parker:** I will

 **P.Parker:** Are you still coming to my place?

 **P.Parker:** I’ll be home in 2 hours

I sighed.

 **Casey:**  I’ll be there in one, on my way.

Suddenly, three police cars zoomed by and their tires screeched as they stopped to surround a guy hanging from a cocoon of spiderwebs from a traffic light ahead. Typical. I asked to be left at the light we were at since there would be tons of traffic before getting to Peter's.

Before I made it to his apartment, I stopped at the bodega and gave my ‘two days’. Mr. Rodriguez, his wife, and daughter all thanked me once I explained that I was working with Mr.Stark, and Mrs. Rodriguez even started crying. They said that there was no need for the ‘two days’, that an opportunity like this couldn’t be passed up and if something were to happen, anything, their door is always open.

At the apartment building, I buzzed in so May could let me in. Even though I knew where the spare key was, I always buzzed so either her or Peter could let me in. I was never just there.

She left the apartment door peaked with the stopper between the frame and door. I knocked twice before walking in and I flopped my bag on one of the dining table chairs. May put her book down and stood from her seat by the window to greet me with a warm hug.

“Hey, Casey. I was starting to think you and Peter weren’t friends anymore.” She laughed.

I smiled, “May, it’s been four days. I stayed Sunday night, remember?”

She pulled back from my body and took off her glasses to let them hang from her neck. “That doesn’t matter. You practically live here so not seeing you is weird for me, okay? Anyway, Peter should be home soon, he’s at the internship.” She walked back over to her seat and grabbed her book.

“You’ve been on that book for a while, May. Everything alright?” I knew May would worry herself to death after she allowed Peter to continue being Spiderman and I was always around to lend an ear and hear about the “stress of work”, so I knew what she meant by it being weird that I wasn’t around. May was so strong yet so fragile for Peter. She truly cared about him and was every bit of a mother he needed in his life.

She put her book down on the coffee table, “No. Not really. I’m… I’m stressed about Peter. I barely see him after he got the Stark Internship, I try to be here when he comes home but he just goes to his room and does homework or sleep. I try to take him out when I can and everytime I think about it… its like hes not my little Peter anymore and I feel like I'm missing out...”

I walked over and sat on the couch in front of her, sitting on one foot. “May, its okay to feel like that. You’re not the only guardian who thinks their kid is slipping away from them. Peter loves you, more than anything in the world and you of all people should know that. Talk to him, tell him how you feel. It’s Peter, he'll understand.”

She wiped her watery eyes and sniffled a laugh, “You’re right. You’re right. I’m just overthinking things. What would I do without you?”

“Over drink wine and sob at the Bachelor and Bachelorette,” I laughed softly. “Tea?”

“Please.”

With that, I got up and made us some tea.

 

 

After we finished our tea and small talk, Peter came came through the entrance dressed in his normal clothes and thankfully without a scratch on his face. He caught the guy I saw from robbing a store, stopped a car chase, and stopped a bank robbery and even though he was great, he’s got few bruises on his rib cage and shoulder from fighting them off.

Sometimes it was great to know everything.

“Hey guys.” Peter greeted, holding onto his backpack strap as he walked over to kiss May on the cheek.

“How was it?” She smiled.

Peter looked at me and back at her, figuring out what to say. “Uh, steady. I’ve been working at my own pace so things are pretty slow.”

Listening to them talk about his Spider-man time in front of me was amusing because even though it’s been a month or so since May found out, they still don't know how to smoothly cover it up to make casual conversation.

“May, Casey and I are gonna be working on homework n’ stuff. We’ll just be in my room, okay?”

I would have suggested that we stay in the living room but Peter wouldn't have wanted May to mom voice me about skipping school, which I feared for my life.

“Okay, hon. Just let me know when you guys are hungry and I’ll order in. Oh, Casey, are you staying tonight?”

I looked over at Peter and back at her. See, the living situation I have is to be determined every day. I’m an emancipated minor who lives between the family owners of my job and here at Peter’s. I knew May and Peter don’t/ wouldn’t mind if I stayed with them since they knew my situation to an extent, but I tried my best to take the offer as little as possible even though it was hard to when one or both insisted every time.

“Yeah, she is. We’re starting on the Death Star tonight.” Peter answered for me and I nodded since she also waited for my confirmation.

“Yeah, its 4,016 pieces and 22 hours worth of work.” I smiled at the end and May looked between us both before adding a simple smile and sending us off.

When Peter closed the door to his room, I knew the rant was coming. And coming it did.

“Where were you today? It was weird not seeing you everywhere. Ned thought you got new friends that smoked or something, and MJ just called you lame. I had to listen to an entire lecture without your funny commentary and-”

“I took a me day, Peter. Went to the bookstore, walked in the park, got some coffee, it was one day,” I sat on his bed and he sat next to me taking out his notebook from his backpack and passing them to me.

“Yeah, I know. It was just weird. You’re always around, yenno?”

“Yeah…” I looked at Peter, really looking at him and started to feel the crush he had on me resonate. This happened when I got information on a person: I felt what they did in real time and also got the information I saught, which is why I looked into Peter’s head. I wanted to know if he still felt that way about me. He fought himself on it, being Spider-man stopped him from acting on his feelings but what I saw in the future made me start to feel conflicted as well.

Peter looked over at me and looked away on eye contact. He cleared his throat once he realized I was watching him, “So, history…”


	2. Chapter 2

_“I don't want to go…” Peter cried into Mr.Stark's shoulder before Mr.Stark slowly helped him to lay him on the ground. “I'm sorry…” Peter whispered before turning to dust and blowing away in the wind._

I jumped slightly as I woke up and glanced over at the alarm clock on Peter’s night stand and saw that it was a few minutes before his alarm went off and I sighed, relaxing my body from its tense feeling. I was about to adjust the pillow when I realized I was on the floor and not laying down. I saw a pair of feet beside mine, one arched up and the other outstretched with a blanket over the two of us. I was careful not to move my head from Peter’s shoulder since he was still asleep and closed my eyes again.

It wasn’t the first time we fell asleep like this. We would fall asleep around the same time from exhaustion and stay in our places on the floor with our backs against the bed. Sometime in the night my head would fall on his shoulder, he would wake a little and lean his head on mine. As we both slept, May would come in, take the empty plates or takeout boxes and put a blanket over us.

Peter’s alarm went off and I felt him jump slightly from the sound blaring. Fortunately, i was able to fall back asleep, but seconds before the alarm went off so it was pointless. I lifted my head from Peters shoulder and he brushed my brown hair from my forehead, feeling the small beads of sweat.

“You had another nightmare.” He said softly.

I looked down, playing with the hem of one of his pizza shirts he lent me last night. “Yeah. It was only a dream. I’m okay.” I smiled to reassure him and he gave me a side smile.

“Why don't you shower first? I’ll toast us some bagels and get your stuff ready.” He smiled fully at the end, knowing I love a good bagel and I nodded, standing up and being careful not to step on a Lego. I climbed the few steps of the bed’s ladder and grabbed one of the plastic containers with my clothes in it, taking out a navy blue long sleeve and white ripped jeans along with some undergarments.

“Why wont you just let me put your stuff in a drawer? Or hang them at least?” Peter pointed out as he watched me climb down.

“Because it’s only temporary, Peter.” I grabbed the towel he had waiting in his hand for me to take and I was on my way, leaving him to mope to himself.

After I showered and got ready, I met Peter out in the kitchen. He was shirtless with a towel over his shoulder on the side where the bruises were. He placed my bagel with cream cheese on the counter and went to the bathroom to shower.

By the time I was finished with the bagels and made his, he was out and ready to go. Together we rode the train to school and there at my locker was MJ and Ned, waiting.

“I’m gonna get it, aren’t I?” I asked Peter as we approached them.

“Yep.”

“Hey, guys. What’s up?”

“Whats up? Where were you yesterday? We had to hear Peter go on and on about-” Ned trailed off once Peter shook his head for him to stop talking. “About all the work he had to do on his own in class. Man was he cranky.” Ned laughed nervously, trying to play it off.

I laughed a little to myself as I opened my locker and put my bag inside. “I had a me day, guys. I’m here now. Oh, MJ, I got you that book by Zora Neale Hurston you’d been wanting to read forever now.”

I handed her the book from my bag and she smiled as she scanned it. “What, no way. Thanks, Casey. Wait, what’s this for? What’d you do?” She interrogated and all three’s eyes were on me.

“I was at a bookstore yesterday getting some for myself and remembered you going on about it so I thought you’d like it.” I smiled.

Peter and Ned’s head turned towards MJ now. She eyed me suspiciously and instantly, she had a smile on her face, bringing me into a hug. “Thank you.”

 

 **Third period, history**. Peter and I were taking notes on yet another lecture and I wrote ahead, listening to the words as they were said in previous classes. I looked over at Peter who was unconsciously massaging his side through his shirt. I sighed to myself, not realizing I’d finished with ten minutes left of class and tuned back into the actual class.

“Sucks she not especially meme worthy today,” I said lowly to Peter.

He chuckled under his breath, looking back up at the board then over at me. “Yesterday she couldn't stop gawking over Mr. Stark Senior. All, ‘oh my’ every time another photo or clip of him working was on the screen.”

I laughed under my breath, remembering the short gasps of breath throughout the listening in. “If we had a vote on whether Mr.Stark Senior or the current were more handsome, the older ones would vote Senior.”

Peter looked over at me, “What, why? What’s wrong with Mr.Stark now?”

“Well, older women like a classic man, one that isn’t… arrogant? But teens today drop for current Stark. You know that.”

Peter made an ‘o’ shape with his mouth and went back to writing notes down from the lecture before the bell rang for the next period.

 

 **At lunch** , MJ, Ned, Peter, and I all sat at our table in the back and I handed Ned my chicken fingers, just wanting the apple they gave us. MJ was reading her book, almost done already, Ned was talking with Peter, and I just sat there listening in. Peter looked at me every once and awhile just to look at me and I smiled at him each time.

“Dude, I’m so glad you didn't leave us for cool kids.”

“Hey!” Both Peter and MJ called simultaneously. Together we all laughed and I took another bite of my apple.

 

 **At the end of the school day** , Peter and I met at my locker. I knew he had to do Spider-Man stuff and he assumed I had work. I was going to tell him. But I knew he was thinking of going to the facility to talk to Mr. Stark so maybe I would tell him then when he saw me there. Or not.

“I'll see you one of these days, okay?” He said sweetly, leaning on the lockers next to mine.

I smiled and glanced at the pictures of the four of us, me and Peter, along with ones of just Ned, Peter, and me, before taking out my bag and closing the locker. “Sounds like a plan.” I smiled.

We looked at each other for a while and Peters hand reached for my face and slowly brushed a piece of my hair behind my ear, dragging his fingers on my skin as they fell.

I was wondering if anyone was watching and without needing to turn my head, both MJ and Ned were watching us in the distance, talking amongst themselves about us.

“They're ridiculous,” MJ said disappointingly. “Love really is blind.”

“Hey, maybe they're just waiting for the right time. Maybe May doesn't want Peter to date yet.” Ned tried even though he knew exactly why.

“He went to homecoming with whatsherface at the start of the school year.” MJ replied plainly.

Ned shrugged, “Well, we saw how that turned out. Plus, he only thought he liked her. He's always…” I stopped listening as I blushed at Peter’s actions.

He put his hand down as if he didn't mean to do what he did and chuckled nervously. He cleared his throat, “You know you can talk to me, right? A-About your nightmares.”

I smiled softly, “I know. They're just not exactly anything I want you to worry about.”

“Well I always worry about you, Case.” He said without thinking and he wanted to face palm himself. “I mean-”

“I know, Peter.” My phone buzzed and I looked at it to see a notification saying that Happy was here. “I've gotta go,” I shrugged before leaning in for a hug. He held on to me and I sighed, relaxing myself. “I'll see you one of these days, Peter.”

He let me go and I fixed my bag before heading off. Happy stood outside of the car and he held a picture next to my face before opening the back door and I thanked him as I climbed in. He got into the driver seat and glanced at me through the rear view mirror.

“How was your day?” I asked.

Happy looked at me through the mirror and expected me to be on my phone but when he realized I meant him, he scrambled. “Me? Oh, um, busy to say the least but I can't complain. How about you, miss Madison?”

“Please, Casey is fine. My day was good. Lectures, projects, easy busy work. Uh, Happy, sir?”

He hummed, glancing at the mirror.

“Could we make a stop before making it to the facility?”

“Where?”

“A friends block. My stuff is scattered around there...”

He glanced at me before giving in because I was a sweet kid. Irresistible to the adult eye. “Gimmy directions.”

I directed him to around Peters place so Happy wouldn't be suspicious that I knew him and I asked him to stay put in one place, that I would be back in 10 minutes.

I used the spare key to go up to Peter’s and get my plastic container of stuff. At the bodega, Mr.Rodriguez handed me the other container and I waddled down the sidewalk back to Happy’s car. He opened the trunk and got out of the car once he saw me practically struggling to see ahead of me.

“Oh, God, let me get that.” He took the top container and placed it inside the trunk, then took the other from my hands and placed it beside the other and shutting it. “What are you doing? Why are you here? Get in the car.” He shooed and I smiled at him before getting in.

I pulled out a plastic bag from my side bag and pulled out two Mamita’s icee’s, both Batata flavored, that Mr.Rodriguez gave me a full bag of. I cut both open and handed one to Happy. “Happy,” I called.

“What? What's that?” He asked, not taking it.

“It's a Spanish icee, and it's melting.”

Happy looked at me through the mirror and back at traffic before taking it and observing it. I chewed on mine as I watched him and seeing his eyes light up as he tasted the flavor after putting his tongue on it could make a grumpy old man smile.

 

Happy helped me bring the other container as I held one, until we got to my floor where Mr. Stark was at the entrance looking impatient.

“What's all this?” He asked, pointing at the containers.

“My stuff, Mr.Stark...”

“She's here! Good. Why don't we let Tony here take that for you?” Miss Potts smiled brightly and eyeing Mr.Stark to take the container from my hands and the four of us walked off and into a hallway away from the living room. The hallways had doors on each side with plenty of space between them. No doubt living spaces.

“Alright here we are,” Miss Potts chimed as she opened one of the doors on the right. I walked in and looked around at the large studio, gawking at the sight. It was moments like these where it was great not know things unless I wanted to, came in handy. Mr.Stark and Happy placed the containers on the floor by the door as I looked around.

The queen size bed was in the far left corner of the room with night stands on each side, there was a grey cushion trunk at the foot of the bed and a desk area in the corner the bed faced where I could imagine myself working days on end on a project. The soothing theme of grey, black, and white colors complimented by the caramel wooden floor made me unaware of what to do with myself. This was all mine.

Happy pat Tony on the back for his good heart and left, having work to do. Miss Potts smiled at Happy and thanked him before he left. She looked over at Mr.Stark and then back at me.

“How do you like it? I've been on it all day,” Miss Potts smiled as she watched me.

“It's perfect, Miss Potts, thank you.” She nodded and patted Mr.Stark's shoulder before giving me a final look and walking out, leaving Mr.Stark and I alone.

“You ready?” He asked.

I nodded, following him as he walked out after I answered.

I sat on one of the stools by Mr.Stark’s cluster of a desk and he rolled his sleeves up after taking off his suit jacket.

“Alright kid, what can you tell me? I'm going on blind faith here and I gotta feel some kind of control in this.” He explained, placing his palms on the desk and leaning on them.

I closed my eyes, recalling. “A man, a war.”

“What man?” I felt a sense of familiarity and fear from Mr. Stark and looked up at him, confused.

“You know what man,” Thinking to myself I blinked at the table before looking back up at him. “Mr.Stark, may I look into what you know?”

“If he's all you're going for, sure.”

I closed my eyes and looked into his head. He'd been having dreams and visions of the same man for 3 years. It's tortured him, it's broken him. I opened my eyes and Mr.Stark looked at me expectantly.

“Did you do it, yet?”

“That's him,” I breathed. “That's who I saw.”

Mr.Stark heaved out a breath, looking at the metal on his desk from his suit construction. “So what do we do?”

“You do nothing. Everything I do will make sure that what I saw doesn't happen, Mr.Stark. My job is to take the pressure so you don't have to.”

“Well, obviously I won't be getting it out of you so until then, stick to the phone.”

 

 **Hours later** , I put everything away in my room and was on the couch in the living room doing homework as Mr.Stark went back and forth with FRIDAY about the mechanics of his suit and switching songs to play.

I looked up, “Mr.Stark, have you ever thought about nano-tech for the Iron Man suit?”

“Of course I… didn't think of that sooner. Get over here, kid.” He sighed.

I stood up from the couch and placed my notebook down before heading over to his cluster table. He projected blueprints of his suit in the space between us. He swiped his hands across the air and selected ‘Nano-tech’ as the material. He watched the animated preview of it and pursed his lips.

“Alright so, weight, material, design, can’t be too over the top, although I do love a good presentation.” He looked at the suit on the projection.

“May I?” I asked as I gestured to the interactive projection.

Mr. Stark wasn’t going to let me so when I started to configure the suit by material, design, etc. he scrambled. “Uh- kid- don’t- no- ok.”

I smiled as I worked though the projection. “Mr. Stark, I’m sure you’re aware of King T'challa of Wakanda’s Black Panther suit. His suit has components of both Nano-Tech and the material is infused with vibranium, absorbing impact, bulletproof and is so much lighter than your full metal suit. You just need something to have at all times that would morph into your suit.” I swiped the projection to face him and he put a frown of approval on his lips.

“Not bad-”

Before he could praise me, the elevator chimed and the doors opened. And before I was able to know who it was, Peter walked in and made eye contact with me. His jaw dropped slightly as he looked between me and Mr. Stark, “Wh-What's this?”


	3. Chapter 3

“Kid, what are you doing here? FRIDAY, I thought I told you to tell me when someone was on their way up!” Mr. Stark yelled to the air.

“He said he wanted it to be a surprise.” FRIDAY responded wholeheartedly.

Peter looked at me, panicked and confused. Panicked because he almost came in with his spiderman suit on and, I don’t know, the fact that I’m in the Avengers Facility. Confused because I wasn’t an Avenger nor did I tell him about now being beside Mr.Stark to make sure the universe doesn't turn to dust.

Mr. Stark looked between Peter and I and pointed a finger going back and forth between us. “You two know each other?”

“Uh, yea- Casey what are you doing here?” Peter asked directing his attention to me fully.

“Well, uh-”

“She’s a physic person who saw something she wasn't supposed to and now we’re gonna kill her,” Mr.Stark said and both mine and Peter’s eyes widened as we looked at him and he burst into soft laughter. “I’m kidding, kid. Well, about us killing her. I’ll be here trying to save the world but no, no, you two go on.”

I smiled awkwardly at Peter, “Surprise?” I said to Peter before scolding Mr.Stark and walking to the other side of the room. Peter looked at me expectantly and I clammed up, for the first time in my life, my mind going blank of all help. “I was gonna tell you, Peter. I just didn't know how yet and you- oh my god, you thought something happened to me. I’m so sorry-”

“Casey, I went around the whole city looking for you. Your stuff was gone, May didn't even know you went into the apartment, and what is this about you being psychic?”

“Clairvoyant.”

“What?”

“It means I can know selective things or everything about anyone, anything, or any event at any time. Psychic’s just tell the future, which, I can also do, but, it’s not something I enjoy doing...”

Peter bit down on his jaw a bit and he cleared his throat. “So, you, uh, you know about… yenno…” He dragged on his words and I looked at the floor, nodding slightly.

“Yeah, I knew… Peter please don’t hate me.” I spoke softly as I looked back up at him, almost scared that I would lose him. He looked at me, face morphing from stern and confused to soft and beat.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I could ask you the same.”

We both stared at each other with laughs held back in our throats and once we realized how serious and weird we were being, we let our laughs out, confusing Mr. Stark in the distance.

“Uh, well, Mr.Stark, I just came by to uh… see how you were doing, and uh, now that I see you’re doing good, I’m gonna go now.” Peter took out his phone and shook it in the air telling me to text him and he then walked over to Mr. Stark who turned his back to me and held onto Peter’s shoulder, also having his back towards me.

“Look, Kid, if you wanna speed things up, give her flowers. Women love flowers… or come home real beat up one day and have her patch you up. It’s fate, kid, don't-”

“No, Mr.Stark, I’m not-” He looked back at me and started to laugh loudly, “You’re so funny, Mr. Stark!” He laughed before scolding Mr.Stark, silently thanking him, and walking away. “Bye, Mr. Stark. Bye, Casey.”

Mr. Stark turned back around to face me after I waved Peter goodbye and he had a floppy smirk on his face. I knew I was in for a talk, which he tried giving me, but I just reverted the conversation back to the suit every time he tried.

 

The entire weekend, Mr.Stark and I worked back and forth on the new design of his Iron Man suit. We had just finished designing the arc reactor in which he favored having as just that on a jacket or shirt where it was visible instead of an undetectable accessory like King T’challa of Wakanda’s suit which was held in his necklace.

The text thread went on with Peter until the early hours of the mornings where he flooded my phone with questions on what I could do, what I know, if I’ve ever used my power on him, and if it was connected to my nightmares. I refused to address the question about my nightmares because I knew that they were subconscious glimpses into the future to tell me that the event was still going to happen. Ever since I saw it the first time, my brain had to check while I was unconscious because if I were awake, I wouldn’t dare look again. So, I allowed myself to do just that: check the road as I slept.

I knew Peter was overwhelming himself on the fact that I could've known anything I wanted to about him, including his crush, which is basically what he was asking me but that's like confessing that I myself return the affection. A person wouldn't wonder if they didn't have a connection of their own.

At my locker on Monday, Peter was the only one there and before I could get out of the car, Happy asked if something was up with me. I smiled and assured him I was fine before getting out the car and meeting Peter. He bit the skin around his nails and shook his leg as he leaned against my locker, nervous.

“Hey, Peter.” I smiled when I got to my locker. I didn’t bother to go into it since he seemed on edge.

“Casey,” He said in almost surprise, or shock. I smiled and his shoulders fell from its tense look as if I cured him of his nervousness, but then he crossed his arms and scratched at the material hovering his rib area. “I was, uh, I was wondering, yenno…”

I fixed the strap on my shoulder and leaned my head forward a bit, waiting for him to finish. If it’s what I was hoping for then there goes the worry that it was never going to happen. I wanted so desperately to find out. I wanted to read his mind. And I was hoping he wouldn’t assume I would already know because ever since he found out, I only checked up on him to see if he was okay while being Spider-Man even though he would text me constantly while out and about.

“Would you- uh, do you- uh-”

“Peter?”

“Hey guys, what's up?” MJ jumped in, patting Peter on the shoulder and thankfully not the sore one. Peter almost groaned before faking a smile and speaking through his teeth.

“ _Nothing much._ ”

I cut in before he practically stabbed her with his eyes. “Peter was just telling me what they did at the Stark Internship this weekend. Same old, same old.” I smiled as I was about to do the combination on my locker.

Peter smacked his hand into the metal door and both MJ and I looked at him wearily.

“O-kay. So, you're weird, and I'm gonna go to class. Catch you in fourth period, Case.” MJ declared before walking away.

I smiled at her and waved before squinting at a fidgety Peter.

“Uh, yeah, she's right. I-I’m gonna head to class,” Peter said as he backed away and pointed his thumbs behind him. “But, I'll see you in third, alright?” He said, accent heavy before I smiled at his idiocy and waved him off.

I opened my locker and inside on the middle shelf were small daisies around a single vibrant red rose. I smiled as I held one of the daisies by the stem and placed some of them in my stealthy pulled back strands of my hair. I looked at the inside of the locker door seeing my reflection on the small mirror I had stuck on there to check how it looked and my eye caught the photos around it. I smiled to myself before putting my bag inside, taking out my laptop and notebook before shutting the door and going to first period, Pre-calculus.

Before I could walk in, Eugene “Flash” Thompson, smug, rich kid and all, blocked me from getting inside the doorway. He twirled strands of my hair around his brown colored finger and looked at the flowers in my hair.

“Those are new…” He said as he held one, not taking it out of my hair.

I bit down on my jaw, irritated, and tried to push his hand from my hair. “Flash, please, can I go into my class?” I asked nicely since it was very hard for me to be anything other than.

“That’s why I like you, Madison. No matter how much I come up to you, you’re too nice to yell at me.” He smirked, leaning an arm on the other side of the frame so he was blocking my way completely.

I sighed, “Flash, I don’t have time for this today.” I tried to go past him again but he moved his body to stand in my way. I closed my eyes and knew what he wanted to hear and what would make him leave me alone. Or at least long enough to let me through. But I couldn’t say anything after he decided to continue.

“But why not, sweetheart? After I’m no longer captain of the Academic Decathlon team all I’ve thought about it how to get at a sweet piece of-” I raised an eyebrow as he started to look me up and down and he stopped. “Y-You. What do you say, Madison?”

I looked around and saw a crowd form around us. I couldn’t believe him. He was always nice to me even as he mortified Peter, Ned, and MJ but that was precisely it. Oh and not to mention, we all know where my heart lies.

Phones were out recording us and I shook my head no, overwhelmed by the crowd and the fact that all their attention was on me. “No, Flash. I’m sorry.”

He didn’t let me though, laughing falsely as he joked with the crowd before bending slightly to meet my eye. “Heh, heh. What do you mean ‘no’? Why ‘no’?”

“Do I really have to explain that to you?” I asked and the crowd all made a ‘ooo’ sound to my comment, now pointing their phones more so at the embarrassed jerk who genuinely liked me even through he tried to tell everyone he just wanted me for a booty call.

He looked around at the crowd and back at me, “Why are you acting like this? You know you want me, Madison.” I ducked and got inside the classroom, walking backwards as he turned around.

“I can’t say that I do, Flash. I’m sorry.”

Finally, Ms. Weaver entered the crowd from inside the classroom and just like that they were all in their classes and I was seated in my chair in the back. I zipped up my yellow hoodie and sunk in my seat as much as I could to try and not be seen but my first mistake was wearing an obnoxious yellow jacket and my second was rejecting Flash Thompson in front of the entire school.

 

 **By the beginning of second period,** the entire school knew who I was and was seen as the one who put Flash in his place when I did no such thing. I only put myself under his bully radar. I got high fives and pats on the shoulder, even some hugs from random girls and I felt severely out of place.

I didn’t bother to check my phone from the messages from our group chat and separate messages with MJ and Ned. They were impressed and also worried that Flash would treat me the worst of them all. Peter knew what happened but hasn't texted me about it even though he expected me to have texted him about it already.

 

 **When third period came around** , Peter was there before me with earphones on and sunken in his seat. I put my history book and laptop on the desk as I sat down. Peter looked over at me and slowed his movements as he saw the white flowers in my hair. He took out his ear bud and I looked over at him, flicking an eyebrow.

“What happened, Peter?” I teased and he scrambled.

“Oh, uh, you,” He gestured to my hair and I touched the flowers, smiling at him.

“Yeah, they were mysteriously in my locker. Weird, right” I watched as his confidence initiative started to kick in and smiled, waiting for him to speak and his shoulders instantly fell as I felt a tap on my shoulder.

I turned around and was met with a bright yellow “Press Pass” attached to a red haired girl with green eyes, Alley, her name tag read.

“Miss Casey Madison, would you please come with me?”

I looked over at Peter and gave him a soft smile. “I’m sorry, this is gonna take forever.” He nodded and waved me off to give his half approval and I was up and in the hallway with a kid named Jimmy holding a camera. They wanted an interview on what it was like for a student to grow rapid popularity in just two periods. Not only were they trying to make an excuse to embarrass Flash in the yearbook and student body website, but they wanted to have the opportunity to break his ego. And there's nothing like growing such vast popularity your sophomore year of High School.

“How does it feel to be known by the entire school and maybe beyond? What effects has it had already made?” Ally asked, turning on her recorder and holding it to me.

 

With less than fifteen minutes of third period left, I walked back in, closing the door slowly behind me and the door creaked along with it. Ms.Craig sighed after the kids started to giggle and whisper, all involving me and Flash.

“Please, Miss Madison, find your seat.” Ms. Craig said before turning back to the board and listing sources for our history project.

I slipped into my seat and let out a breath of air, putting my head on the desk, hearing everyone's thoughts and whispers throughout the whole school, overwhelming me. I closed my eyes and told myself to breathe and that I was fine.

After doing so, I sat up and opened up my laptop. Peter looked over with worried eyebrows as he watched me along with the whole class.

I looked around and felt my jaw tighten. Fortunately, everyone pulled their attention to the front of the class when Ms. Craig called for it. I felt a nudge in my arm and looked over at Peter, dazed slightly, and on the probable verge of a breakdown.

“Hm?”

“Are you okay?” He asked softly as Ms. Craig went on.

_I blinked, breathing and I thought to myself,_

_Deep breaths_

_You’re- what- having a panic attack?_

_I can’t breathe._

_Not really._

I stood up and walked out of the class. I rushed to the janitor's closet and tripped over a yellow mop bucket in the darkness. I fell to the floor and moved to sit against a wall with my knees to my chest, suddenly feeling tears pour down my cheeks as sobs came out from my rigid breath.

Why me? Why me of all people? I’d never been overwhelmed by my power. Never. Having so much attention on me at once was terrifying. I tried so hard just to go with the flow, not to be seen or pointed out and now I was known by everyone in the worst place yet, high school.

A knock on the door made me jump and I sniffled, “No ones in here.” I dumbly said.

“Casey, I can hear you from the middle of the hall. Please, let me in.” Peter’s voice said from the other side of the door. I sniffled, wiping my cheeks with the wrist of my jacket and got up from the floor, hitting more things in the dark.

I opened the door and squinted at the brightness. Peter had my book and laptop in his hands and his back on his back, his face fell completely when he saw my state. Before he could say anything the bell for the end of third period rang and students instantly flooded the halls. In a panic, I pulled him into the closet.

“Whoa, Casey, what-” He placed my book and laptop on a shelf beside us and I cut him off.

“I’m not invisible anymore, Peter.” I said as I put myself into his chest, needing a hug. His body stiffened but relaxed once his arms slowly wrapped around me. I could hear his heartbeat and listening to it beat twice as fast was soothing.

“I know, Case.” He said softly, rubbing his hand up and down my arm. “You’re gonna be okay.”

I sniffled, “I'm sorry.”

“For what?”

“Today, the Flash situation, something coming up when you've been trying to talk to me about something, not telling you about Mr.Stark or my powers and now its awkward and- it's just been a crazy day and I’m sorry.”

Peter cooed. “Hey,” He pulled away from me and reached for the string that turned on the one lightbulb in here and it revealed our closeness that neither of us pulled away from. He shook his head, “One, don't be sorry about that, telling me was supposed to be on your own terms, and two, don't be sorry because of him.”

I breathed, nodding my head after registering the sense put into me. “You know what? You’re right. Who is he to control my life? Hm? No one. Flash is a douchebag who got what he deserved and I- I should embrace it! I should campaign and- and-”

“Whoa there, easy tiger. That’s a bit much and- wait, did you just call him a douchebag?”

I flicked an eyebrow, “Yeah…?”

“I didn't think you had it in you.” He joked, talking about my niceness level decreasing for the likes of Flash.

The bell rang for fourth period to start which mean the halls were empty and he nudged his head towards the door, “Shall we?” He declared and I zipped up my jacket, taking my stuff off the shelf.

He turned off the light and together we walked to my locker to get my things for English. On the way as we walked in silence, I grabbed onto his arm softly, making him slow his place.

“Thank you, by the way.” I smiled.

He gave a quick smile before clearing his throat and looking ahead, “Of course, uh, anytime.”

We reached my locker and I opened it, almost forgetting the flowers inside and smiled at them. I could feel Peter’s nerves and I switched my textbooks.

“S-so, uh, do- do you like them?” He asked pointing at the flowers.

I smiled, “I do. They’re beautiful. Mr.Stark will go awkwardly all ‘dad’ on me if he sees them so I was gonna get a box to put them in undetected.”

Peter nodded, “Yeah, I uh, I remembered in 7th grade, you said your favorite flower was a daisy.” I stopped before I closed the locker and looked at him.

“You remembered that?”

His eyes widened as if he didn't realize what he said until now, and he added a goofy smile, extreme nervousness shining through. “Y-Yeah.”

Before he could say anymore, a dean called us from the other side of the hallway. “Hey! Where should you two be?”

“We were held for an interview by the school press!” I yelled back.

The man pursed his lips before yelling for us to hurry up and with that I closed my locker and we rushed to class, saying a quick goodbye before myself going in and Peter going a few doors down.

 

 **I knew lunch was** going to suck. I just didn't know how badly until Flash was standing at the end of our table and drawing the school attention to the back of the room.

“Dude give it a rest, you got rejected, get over it.” MJ sassed nonchalantly.

Flash scoffed, “Screw you, Jones. Casey, baby, these losers have turned you against me. This is your last chance to do something about it.”

I was about to voice myself when Peter stood up like a firework on its way to exploding.

“Ooohh,” Flash said sarcastically looking at me and Peter. “Penis Parker got something to say? Or are you just up for show?”

“Flash I swear to go-”

I stood up, leaning my hands on the table. “The only one here for show is you, Thompson. I’ve tried to let you down easy, okay? I have. But you make it so incredibly hard when you’re being a desperate little priss who gets upset when you don't get your way. I’m sure somewhere deep down inside there’s a “my parents don't love me so I bully people to” story somewhere in there but waste someone else's time, not ours.”

Flash looked at me in slight shock as the crowd made their sounds of amusement and I waved him off as he looked around at the phones and people entertained behind them. He looked at Peter angrily before getting close to his face.

“You and your little group are dead.” He spat before storming off.

The hype died down seconds later as if it never happened and I straightened my posture before smiling at my friends around me who looked at me as if they were seeing an alien. I looked at each of them, feeling extremely conscious and confused.

“What did I do…”

Ned leaned into the table as he sat next to Peter who sat across from me, “Who _are_ you?” He asked in amazement.

“Yeah, I thought the worst thing you could do is swat a fly but, _psh_ , I know not to mess with you.” MJ said before putting her head back in the book I got her.

I gnawed on my bottom lip and cleared my throat. “Well, even though we’re going to be tortured the rest of our lives, an outing was well overdue on his end.” I shrugged.

I looked over at Peter who smiled at me.

“Too much?” I asked, sinking in my seat a little.

He shook his head, “Not at all.”

I glanced over at the two watching us and Ned instantly turned his head and MJ sunk her head back into her book. I furrowed my eyebrows and looked over at Peter who was faking not knowing the reason of their watching. I shook my head with a smile before going back to my salad.


	4. Chapter 4

When I got to the facility that afternoon, Mr.Stark was face to magnifying glass, looking at his sunglasses through the zoomed lens.

“Uh, what are you doing?” I asked, amused at the sight of his oversize head in the glass.

Mr.Stark kept looking through the magnifying glass at the sunglasses, “I thought you knew everything.”

I walked over to the opposite side of the desk and held onto the strap of my bag. “I do- I could- I _thought_ it would be rude to already know the answer to my question.”

“That’s very true. I wouldn’t talk to you if I knew you’d know everything I say because I like to be unpredictable. Keeps people on their toes.”

I flat lined my lips as I watched him move the lens upwards. “So… Are you gonna tell me why you're working on a pair of… Sunglasses?”

“Well, they're not just my sunglasses anymore, they're made of nanotech so when my suit morphs onto me, the sunglasses don't go to waste.”

I nodded, “I'm impressed, Mr.Stark. Well, I have homework and stuff to do so… I'll be in my room.” With that I turned and started to walk away.

“Are those flowers in your hair?”

I didn't bother to look back, “Yep.”

“Hm, well, kid, I gotta say, I never thought you were the popular type in school” Mr.Stark called before I entered the hallway. I stopped my movements and turned around just in time to see holograms of both videos, the one before first and the one at lunch, play and the article posted on the now extremely looked at student body website.

I pursed my lips, “FRIDAY has a protocol to monitor anything that has to do with me… O-Kay, in what sense is this not stalking?” I asked.

“In the sense that you need to stay out of trouble and keep your nose clean, kid.” What he meant was: in the sense that he is a caring person who wants to make sure I'm not dead on the news or anything in that nature. I sighed,

“This jerk at school tried to ask me out and wouldn't take no for an answer.”

Mr.Stark’s eyes furrowed. “Is it because of Peter?”

“It's because he's a jerk.” I corrected and Mr.Stark flicked an eyebrow before pulling the large magnifying glass down to his face.

“Whatever you say, kid.” He said before I decided to walk off.

I flopped my bag in my room and tossed my phone onto the bed, hearing it instantly ping. I reached over for it as two more pings came.

 **P.Parker** : Hey. How are you feeling?

 **P.Parker:** Are you free?

 **P.Parker:** I don't mean that weirdly. I need to talk to you.

Before I could answer, **incoming call from P.Parker** popped up on my phone and I answered, putting the phone to my ear.

“Hey, I was just about to text back. Are you okay? No, you're fine, a little down, but wait-why are you down? Oh god, I said that out loud. I'm sorry.” I rambled.

“No, no. It's fine. I just needed to talk to you, especially with that happened today, you know?”

I sat down on the bed, lightly falling on my back. “Peter, you’ve asked me how i was feeling every time you saw me after lunch and at my locker when school ended, my answer is still: I'm okay. But that has nothing to do with your downness. At least I don't think...” I stopped, knowing I would've automatically thought about it, therefore knowing it and I wanted it to be on his term whether he wanted to tell me or not.

He audibly flopped on his bed, laying in the same position as me and I somehow felt like we were right beside each other. He sighed, “It's about May. She talked to me when I got home from school about missing me and feeling like she's been losing me to being Spider-Man. I just feel like- I don't know- it sucks and I'm a crappy person to make her feel like that.”

I felt my heart clench, “Peter, you're not a crappy person. You're just busy out and about. Just- limit your hours and spend time with her, talk to her about your life.”

“I just can't believe she's been feeling this way and I had no idea.”

“Well, now you do, and now you can do something about it.”

I took out a flower from my hair and admired it, putting the pedals between my fingers. “Peter,” I said, thinking out loud but also calling out for him.

He hummed.

“Breathe. May just wants to love you as much as she can before your an adult and out in the world when your real time comes, okay?” I assured him, knowing he was beating himself up about it.

“I know, I know. Hey, I'll call you later, okay?” He said softly into the phone.

“Okay, Peter.”

With that, we hung up and I did all of my homework in the span of an hour. Afterwards I decided to shower and get into a pair of clothes that weren't yet pajamas but if I were to fall asleep in them no one would know the difference.

“Miss Madison, Miss Potts requests entry. Shall I grant access?” FRIDAY asked almost making me freak out and drop my towel from my hair.

“Yes, please.”

The door opened and in came Miss Potts with a warm smile on her red lips that complimented her all white suit and pale skin beautifully. “Hi, Casey.”

“Hey, miss Potts.”

“I just came to, uh, see how you're doing and maybe talk a little.” She smiled and gestured for me to join her at the glass table a little ways from the entrance.

I sat down and she adjusted her skirt as she sat down. “What would you like to know?”

“Just about you, really. I know files and stuff can render a view on a person and I just want to know about the real you.”

I knew she meant well, and it made me warm on the inside. “Well, I'm here to make sure that… what I saw doesn't happen. I mean well, miss Potts. I really do. And I'm trying my hardest, but nothing's working.” I dropped my head to look at my lap and I suddenly felt her hand on mine as they laid on the table.

“Maybe these kind of things just take time to shift in the future. Can I ask you something, Casey?” She asked, ducking her head to meet my eye.

I looked up at her and nodded softly. “On a scale of ant bite to I don't know, another alien invasion in New York, how bad is it?” She asked.

“What happened in New York will look like an ant bite…” I said unfortunately.

We talked some more about the event and her concern was never about herself but of others and Tony. We talked about my family and she wanted to know if I had any intentions of seeing them again and i sighed a no. Before she left she told me I wasn't strapped down to the facility, that I could leave the compound and live my life and I knew what she meant. She wanted me to hang out with Peter, which was exactly where the conversation went.

“Tony, may have mentioned it…” miss Potts admitted making me groan playfully. “Look I'm not going to tell you what to do or give you a talk about boys but I just want you to know I'm here, okay?”

I smiled at her, feeling completely loved and I stood up. “Is it too soon to ask for a hug?” Without verbally answering she stood up and took me into her warm embrace.

When she pulled away I wiped my cheeks from the soft tears that had fallen for yet another woman that made me feel the security I hadn't gotten from my own mother. She asked me if I was going to be okay and I agreed before she left.

I walked over to my bed and flopped on my back, wiping my face free from any wetness it might have acquired. Slowly, I felt myself wire down and I looked at the time on the clock: 9:41 pm and slowly fell asleep.

_Peter, along with some random people I would have to look into when I woke up, were passed out or exhausted from fighting and before I knew it, Thanos used a piece of Mr. Stark's suit to use against him by stabbing him in the stomach._

_One by one, Thanos grabbed the fallen and tired as Mr.Stark sat there in pain, ripping them in half to show his strength. An alien girl, a grey man, a human, Peter…_

_Seeing Thanos grab him by the shirt/armor and drag his limp body to then raise it made me feel like I was choking. Once he wrapped one hand around his chest and one around his legs before he brought him down to his knee made me jolt a scream at the sound of his body breaking on impact._

Tears poured down my cheeks and I couldn't help but burst into sobs. The image was so vivid, especially clear as always and making me feel like I was there made it hurt more. I wiped my forehand for sweat and I was drenched in it.

I got out of bed and left the room to go to the kitchen for a glass of water, feeling my nerves peak uncontrollably and it didn't even occur to me that Mr.Stark was still awake.

I walked over to where he was working and heard the soft music of his turntable.

“You look spooked, kid.” Mr.Stark said as my shaky hand held the glass of water. I looked at him and then down at the scattered plans still to be transferred into FRIDAYs files to make the mess less messy and be a hologram instead.

“Biodegradable material.” I said plainly before walking off.

“What?” He asked and I turned around, taking a sip of my water, still feeling the nerves sparking in my body.

“The suit needs biodegradable material. If a piece of your suit is used against you it will only stun you for a second and you could just add a skin glue over it.”

He looked at me before gazing off into the distance, registering what I said. “Okay then.” He said plainly and before I started to walk away again he called for me, “I don't get teenagers, and probably never will, but, are you alright? Because it's 3 in the morning and look scared out of your mind.”

I turned around and stood on the opposite side of the desk. “FRIDAY could you pull up the new prints for the latest installment?”

“Of course, Miss Madison.” She replied before the intricacies hovered in the air between Mr. Stark and I.

“Uh, kid, don't ignore the question. I'm trying to be a caring adult and your not making it easy to try it out on.” He sassed on the other end and I bit down on my jaw.

“When I sleep, I started allowing myself to subconsciously check on the progress of the events I saw and… lets just say it's the small things…” I lowered my words, not sure how to put them and he just looked at me.

I put strands of my hair behind my ear and looked up at the hologram. “There are just things to add and take away from the suit-”

“De and reconstruct the suit, alright. I'll take it from here, Kid. You have school tomorrow.” Instead of protesting, knowing he was going to practically shove me into my room if I did so, I raised my shaky glass at him and walked back to my room where I was to stare at the ceiling for the remaining 3 hours before the school day.

I looked at my phone on the nightstand and saw two missed calls from Peter and a few text messages from MJ, and Peter.

 **Michi Jones** : At 11 pm on this very day, I can say I've successfully read Dust Tracks on a Road by Zora Neale Hurston. Bless you, child. Bless you.

 **P.Parker** : Went out for Chinese with May, talked a lot:)

 **P.Parker** : It's late, you're probably asleep. See you when I see you Casey.

I turned off my phone and chugged the rest of the water before sitting on the bed and laying down on my back, preparing myself for a restless remainder of the night.

 

By the end of the next week, things were back to normal (minus the new found bullied harassment from Flash). I was no longer seen in the hallways, I wasn't stared at in class, random girls weren't coming up to me and it was as if Flash asking me out never happened. I'd been getting the same vision of Peter breaking in half and I'd been working with Mr. Stark work on his suit each night even when he acted like he didn't want me there.

Before 7th period, I texted Happy not to pick me up, that I would find my way later on which he then told me to have fun.

Happy and mines relationship had become very childlike in a way. We'd stop at The Rodriguez’ and grab icees everyday he drove me and we would talk the entire ride to and from school about his security or some, what he likes to call “war stories” which consisted of times where he almost died because of Mr.Stark.

MJ was the first to my locker when school ended followed by myself, then Peter and Ned.

“So, losers, I've got nothin’ to do after I get out of here so I was thinking maybe pizza?” MJ said nonchalantly as she pulled on the straps of her backpack, tightening them in a quick movement.

I put my binder and laptop in my bag, closed my locker and turned to the three. “Pizza sounds good.” I agreed and the two of us looked at Ned and Peter.

Ned shrugged, “I'm in. Staying at home and doing homework right away sounds eh.”

Now all eyes were on Peter as everyone expected him to say he couldn't because of the internship, but he shrugged and nodded. “Yeah, I'm in. Let's go.” He started to walk off and left the three of us standing there in shock and eventually followed after him.

In Anthony's Pizza, we were almost done with our slices when Ned's phone started to ring. He picked up and it was basically his mom yelling at him for not coming straight home which lead to him having to take off.

Then as soon as we finished the pie, Peter looked out the window as three police cars went by and he looked at the watch on his wrist, telling us he forgot May was expecting him, and leaving.

All that were left was MJ and me. We laughed about the Flash situation and talked about books for our English class along with some we've been reading on our pass time.

When we left Anthony's and were walking down the street, I felt MJ backhand my arm a little.

“Ouch,” I groaned with a laugh. “What was that for?”

She showed her teeth, sucking in a breath as she apologized. “Sorry, but I gotta know and it's been killing me. What is goin' on with you and Peter?”

I brushed it off, “What do you mean?”

She threw her head back and groaned before skipping in front of me and turning around to face me while walking backwards. “Casey, come on. You can't deny that there's _something_ goin' on between you two.”

“I don't know what to tell you, MJ,” I laughed. “If I like him, so what? If I don't like him, there go your fan-fics of us.”

“So there _is_ something?” She investigated.

I shrugged, “I mean yeah, how could there not be?”

She gave me a wide grin before walking back to my side and wrapping an arm around my shoulder to bring me closer as she spoke to me about the do’s and don’ts of Peter Parker. Which was really a list of jokes she had lined up about him, Ned and myself.

We parted ways before sunset and before I was able to summon an Uber, I got a text from Peter.

 **P.Parker** : Where are you, exactly?

 **Casey** : By the Shake Shack in front of the museum… Why?

 **P.Parker** : Exact

I furrowed my eyebrows,

 **Casey:** The corner of the sidewalk right in the very front of the Shake Shack.

 **P.Parker** : Are you alone?

I looked around me,

 **Casey:** Yeah. Peter what's going on?

I suddenly felt a gust of wind that didn't stop blowing and I was watching the world rise and fall in front of me. I held on tightly and looked up at Peter, well, Spider-Man, scared for my life.

“Peter! Peter! Okay, okay! I don't know what I did but I’m sorry! Oh, god!” I called through the air and I could feel his chest vibrate as he laughed. “This isn't funny! Peter!” I yelled as we almost hit a bus.

I squeezed my eyes shut, scared of seeing anything else and the wind blew my hair all over the place. I scrambled on Peters body, paranoidly feeling myself falling when I was nowhere near slipping out of his grasp.

Next thing I knew, the wind stopped and I was still. But my eyes were still closed and I heard Peter laugh. I moved my feet around me and was content when I felt the hard surface around me.

“You can open your eyes now.” I could hear Peter’s smile in his voice and opened one eye before opening them both and I was met with the scenery of the Unisphere in Flushing Meadow Park.

“Wow.” I said in awe, noticing we were on the observation towers of the New York State Pavilion.

“Yeah, throws you right into Men in Black, huh?” He laughed softly.

I turned around and saw Peter walking up to stand beside me, mask off and fiddling with it. He sat down on the edge of the tower, letting his legs dangle and I followed.

The sky before us was a deep orange and was quickly sucking the light out of the sky. I took my phone out and took a picture of the scenery, then put it away, zipping my bag close and taking it off completely.

“Sorry about ditching earlier…” Peter said out of nowhere.

“Don't apologize. When duty calls, you have to answer. I get it.” I smiled and his head snapped over to look at me, as if asking “really?”

“I do need a better warning next time.” I laughed, shoving his shoulder playfully and he joined in, looking down at the Spider-Man mask in his hands.

He shrugged, “Yeah… I just figured since we haven't seen each other a lot since you started living with Mr.Stark, that I could catch you before you head over there.”

I nodded, looking over to the fountain surrounding the Unisphere. The sky had already turned to night as we say there and he told me about what he did as Spider-Man after he left Anthony's: armed robbery, bank robbery, convenience store robbery, a cat stuck in a tree, and not to mention, the kid in the alley with the bullies.

“You’re a good person, Peter. You save people.” _I just hope I could do the same._

“Thanks... And what about you? You’re stopping what you saw, right? That’s something.”

I gave a half hearted smile, “Yeah… I’m just scared it won’t be enough, you know?” I let my feet swing lightly and I felt Peter’s hand brush my hair that had fallen, behind my ear. I turned my head to look at him.

“Don't beat yourself up about it, Case. Some things just can’t be changed.”

“I hope your wrong about that.” I said softly.

We looked out into the distance once again, watching the trees sway, the people still walking around the park and hanging out and I felt my worries flow into the wind. I was never that heartfelt with Peter, in terms of sadness and such. I never cried in front of him until last week and I wasn’t sure if that was because I didn't want to feel like I needed to be rescued, or because I knew how he’d feel to see me that way. I knew he cared…

“Peter, I like you.”


	5. Chapter 5

Peter turned to look at me, eyes widened slightly. “You- you what...?” He asked in disbelief.

“I like you, Peter.” I smiled, finally turning my head to look at him instead of the city ahead.

He turned his body towards me, “A-Are you sure?”

“Yeah, Peter, I'm sure.”

“Spider and all?”

“Spider and all.”

Peter went back to his forward position and I watch him fight with himself. This was always what he wanted but he would want nothing more than to keep me safe. And before I could asked what was wrong, he stood up and put his mask on.

“Well I like you too, Casey. Come on, there's something I want you to see.” He held his hand out for me to take and I hesitated.

“Does it require swinging?”

Peter laughed softly, “Just a little,”

I looked at his hand and grabbed my bag before reluctantly let him take my hand, pulling me up to his chest. I felt his breath hitch as I wrapped my arms around his neck. His hand slowly wrapped around my waist and then he extending his arm, letting the web shoot and he told me to hold on before we were on our way.

I closed my eyes and felt the wind in my hair and Peters laughter at me pretty much yelling and breathing heavily, scarred.

Once we landed, Peter kept his arm around me and asked me to keep my eyes closed, his voice no longer muffled. I agreed to kept them closed and I felt his hand migrate from my waist to them both being in my hands. I let him lead me and the smell of his spearmint toothpaste surrounded me as he breathed behind me.

We stopped after entering a room of a sort and I felt his hands leave mine. “Peter?”

  
“I’m right here.” he said lowly, close to my ear. He guided me a little further and told me to open my eyes but it was as if I didn't at all. I turned around and saw nothing in the darkness and the next thing I knew, dangling light bulbs turned on and illuminated the area.

Around me, reaching my lower thighs, were hundreds of maybe thousands of daisies, chrysanthemums, marigolds, even some roses. I looked around in awe, walking by the flowers not needing to bend down and smell them because there was so many it was just in the air. I turned around and saw Peter no longer nervous and watching me.

“What is all this?” I smiled.

He started to walk towards me and looked around, “Uh, well, it was a lot less than this and Mr.Stark called me a hopeless romantic so he kinda helped me out with the rest.”

I started to make my way to him, “You- You did all this?”

He started to get nervous but kept his cool, well, what was left of it. “Y-Yeah. I, uh, was gonna show you the place as your birthday present but now seemed like a better time.”

I looked around at the large castle like place, “Birthday present? You mean this is mine? Peter-”

“I know, its much. I told Mr.Stark that you would’ve just liked the little garden I had but he said I should be big and bold and make it a botanical garden. Then I said you were fine with what I had, then he started to question my feelings for you then-”

“Peter.”

“He said that if they were real I would agree that he buy an already made botanical garden house and redo some of the flowers and add vine arches and a fountain somewhere and I just felt like I had to because Mr.Stark said to and-”

I put my hand over his mouth and he stopped, flopping his hands to the sides of his body after they were used to gesture to the entire place. He looked at me intently.

“Peter. I love it.”

His face softened a little and I let my hand fall. “You do?”

“I do. And yeah it could seem less like a tourist attraction but, that’s okay. It’s the thought that counts.” I smiled and put some of my hair that had fallen, behind my ear as I took a few steps to look around at the glass ceiling and walls. The lightbulbs were the only acts of light since the moon was nowhere to be seen.

“Hey, Casey.” Peter called. I looked over at him with a smile and he breathed quickly as if to get rid of any remaining nerves. I raised an eyebrow and he shot a spiderweb to the side of my jeans and pulled me towards him, closing the feet of distance between us and pressing me right into his chest.

I laughed at the gesture and simmered down quickly when I realized his hands were fixed on my hips. I looked up at him and saw nothing but determination in his eyes. Before he could even ask or say anything, I stood on my tippy toes and met his thought halfway.

Though I imagined him to be a nervous wreck, his lips were as soft as I had hoped they were. The taste of spearmint resonated as if he had just brushed a second ago and I felt a spark in my stomach. The vision of Peter dying made me put more of myself into him, trying to absorb all that I could as if he was going to slip right out of my fingers. He moved his hands to cup my face and bring me closer as we moved perfectly together.

But then a glitch in the future played, the original vision happened. He was still going to die, and I couldn't do this to him.

I pulled away, tears starting to form. “No. No, we can't do this.”

“What? Why not?” He asked, trying to pull me back in.

“I just can't, I’m sorry. I have to go.” I knew we were just a few ways from the compound and I started to walk towards the exit.

Peter called after me, following me outside. “Wait, Casey, please.”

I kept walking, tears starting to fall. “I can't do this, Peter.”

“But we were doing fine. We were starting something-”

I turned around. “I just cant, Peter.”

His face fell, worry turning childlike and his shoulders matched his emotion and he flapped his arms to the side, voice going sadly low. “At least tell me why not. I deserve that much.” He pleaded.

My words started to cram in my throat, the vision, it hurt. It was like I was the one watching him turn to dust, that I was feeling him disintegrate before me. “I cant-” was all that would come out before he got slightly angry.

“You can't what, Casey? Can't what? Y-You tell me you like me, you lead me on to believe your into me, you kiss me, and all of a sudden you can't do it? What? What is it?”

“I saw you die, Peter!” I retorted, voice cracking significantly.

His anger left as quickly as it came and his face instead turned to confusion. “What?”

  
My voice left me, all sense left me and I was numb. “I saw you die in the future I saw and I- I won’t ever forgive myself if that comes true.”

He tried to take a step towards me in comfort or reconciliation but I backed away, putting distance between us. “I'm sorry.” I said before walking away, leaving him there.

 

In the Avengers Facility, FRIDAY greeted me in the elevator and I wiped my tears as I greeted her like an old friend. When the doors opened, I didn't bother to acknowledge Mr.Stark at his desk so I walked towards my room but Mr.Starks voice stopped me before I could get to the hallway.

“You're here later than usual.” Mr.Stark called.

“I was out.” I said lowly, my back still to him and voice no longer in me.

“With Peter?”

“I don't want to talk about it.”

He hummed, “Hm. FRIDAY, what was Spider-things longest stayed location of the night?”

I turned around, walking towards his desk and he eyed me, seeing my puffy face.

“He was mostly at the Botanical Garden site you just signed off on, Mr.Stark.”

He looked at me in confusion, “What? Too much for you?” He said nonchalantly, but trying to make me laugh.

I felt myself shrink, weight of the world feeling especially heavy in that very moment. “I let him go.” I said lowly.

“Oh,” he said quickly. “Wanna see what I've got so far?” He said in reference to the suit, and trying to take my mind off of Peter if it helped.

I dropped my bag on the floor and walked to his side of the table. He felt bad. He knew, even without me telling him, how much I liked Peter. He was shocked I let him go, but understood why. He just knocked himself short on the advice or parent department so it made him nervous that a Miss Potts wasn't here to help instead of him.

“Well, after I had to, I don't know, break it all the way down just to build back up again,” Mr.Stark sassed, making me smile a little. “I put the reactor on a tee shirt since, I always wear a shirt and all.”

I looked at the beginning construction of the new arc reactor which was to also hold the nanotech on the chest area of the shirt and hovered my fingers over it.

“Go shower, I can work on it.” I said softly. He was going to give an objection but from the past week and some, I was in a way taking care of him as opposed to the other way around. I would remind him to eat if Miss Potts was busy and would let him know that he should shower if he looked liked he really needed it. Plus, after how I came home, he kept his mouth shut.

He kept his chin high and slammed the melting wand’s handle in my hand. “Don't-”

“Don't mix the wires, I know.” I smiled, and he was on his way.

I worked on the arc reactor as Mr.Stark showered and even after that since was then on a call with Miss Potts, telling her about his day and promising her dinner on one of the nights to come.

Once he hung up he lingered in the kitchen and I had already burned my finger accidentally for the fourth time with the melting wand but was seconds away from successfully finishing the newest Iron Man suit.

Suddenly, I heard a bowl slide on the table, pushing files and papers slightly and I glanced up to see a bowl of chocolate ice cream. I pushed up the magnifying glass so it was no longer in my face and looked at Mr.Stark as he stood on the other end of the table with his own bowl.

“Take a break, Kiddo. You deserve it.” He said before taking in a spoonful from his bowl. I smiled softly at him, realizing the first vision had come true but then grew slightly anxious at the fact that the course of time had not changed. I took the spoon from my bowl and ate the ice cream on it before going back to looking at the arc reactor through the glass.

 

The next morning at school, Peter was late in showing up to my locker but MJ and Ned made small talk with me until then and when I knew he was on his way, I told them I'd see them in the classes I had with them and made my way to first period before the first bell.

I didn't know if Peter said anything or not, but if he did, I was glad MJ and Ned didn't bring it up or make things awkward between us.

I couldn't pay attention the entire day. I couldn't. No matter how much I tried to block him out, it only made me think about him more. He wanted to talk to me. He understood. He knew what I was doing to myself and just wanted to talk, but the more I pretended nothing happened the more distance I put.

In third period, I showed up before Peter did and told Ms.Craig I needed to work on my English project, and she marked me here so I could go. I made sure to take an alternative route so I didn't bump into Peter.

But now came lunch. I had to show up. I sat there, reading and adding my input where small talk was made. I kept my eyes away from Peter who couldn't keep his off of me and Ned was starting to get a feel for something, but not before MJ.

“Yo, did something happen here?” She pointed out.

Peter looked at me and I kept reading as if she was talking to Ned and Peter.

“Casey,” Peter tried and an alarm I set on my phone went off.

I smiled softly at them as I put my stuff away and grabbed my tray. “I'll see you guys around, I've got to go.”

Peter let out a sigh of defeat and MJ flicked an eyebrow, Ned looked at everyone confusingly and I just left.

I text Happy to see if it was possible for him to drive by earlier and when he asked the reason, I told him I wasn't feeling great. He said he was on his way and would let me know when he was outside.

By the end of 6th period, Happy was outside and I was let go by the teacher. I was on my way to the schools exit when Peter turned into the hallway, now walking towards me. He slowed his pace when he noticed it was me and walked so we would bump into each other.

He stopped in front of me. “Hey, w-where, are you leaving?”

I rounded his body slightly, starting to step backwards. “Yeah, I’m just gonna head over to the Facility.”

Peter tried following me, “Casey, if this is about-”

“I'll see you around, okay?” I said before turning around and leaving Peter in his place for the second time.

 

Other than FRIDAY, Miss Potts was the first to acknowledge that I was at the Facility earlier than usual.

“Hey, you're out early. Is everything alright?” She asked, placing the back of her hand on my forehead.

I gave a soft smile, “Yeah, I just wanted a head start on my project.” She looked at me warily before letting me go up and as soon as I could, I was testing the new suit. Not on me of course, but checking it's bulletproof range and power, making sure that when a weapon needs to be made, it can be, slicking the palm of my hand to see if the gel adhesive worked, everything I could think of.

I fell asleep, I know I did. I saw the Guardians again, arguing with Mr.Stark and without reminding myself to when I woke up, I looked into them as I slept. The first, Peter Quill: the main man of the operation, half human, half sentient planet? Drax: a man driven by the loss of his wife and daughter, considers the Guardians his family. Mantis: has the ability to control others through their mind and can sense emotions by touch. I got the vision that there were more but if they weren't in the vision, I wasn't concerned.

“Hey, kid. Wake up,”

I jolted awake, paper stuck to my forehead and yellow wire indented on my cheek. I looked to the right of me and saw Mr.Stark there and I calmed down.

“What were you- did you test run the suit?” He gestured to the full suit hanging from wires before he saw the gun on the table and picked it up.

“Yeah, yeah I did.” I said, peeling the paper and wore off of me.

“Wha- _And_?”

“See for yourself.”

He scrunched his eyebrows before taking the safety off of the gun and shooting at the suit. He frowned in satisfaction and put the gun on the table.

I slid out of the seat and walked up to the suit, standing beside Mr.Stark.

“There's one thing...” I said nervously.

Mr.Starks head snapped towards me, “What?”

I pressed a code on the arc reactor, making the nanotech seep back into the material of the clothes and squinted as I watched it transform back to its original form.

I bit the inside on my cheeks in fear that Mr.Stark was going to murder me and when I stepped back to my place beside him the suit was done morphing.

Mr.Stark’s jaw slacked, “We agreed on a tee shirt, not a friggin tracksuit.”


	6. Chapter 6

It took about three and a half weeks for Ned and MJ to figure out that something was off. I left before Peter got there, I didn't really talk much when we were stuck together and the way Peter looked at me, like he wanted to tell me he was sorry for something he didn't do or for letting me go, or whatever it was really started to catch their eye.

So, naturally, I was confronted about it.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned around, seeing Ned come from behind me. I laughed a little and gave him a soft hug.

“Hey, they let you out early?” I asked.

He shrugged, “Yeah, we were finished with our work so he let us go before the bell.” Then he looked around us as if he were scanning the perimeter and then started to fiddle with his fingers.

“Is everything alright, Ned?”

“What's going on with you and Peter? You're acting weirder than usual around each other and you keep ditching us.”

I clenched my jaw, looking around us and brushed a strand of hair behind my ear. “I don't-” Ned gave me a look and I rephrased myself. “Won't. I won't ditch.”

Ned pursed his lips and crossed his arms. “So then you wouldn't mind going to Anthony's with us, then?”

I cleared my throat, adding a smile. “I'm there.”

Soon enough, the last bell rang, releasing the school and Peter, directly followed by MJ, showed up to my locker. MJ tightened the straps of her backpack, jutted her chin at the three of us.

“So, Anthony's?” She asked.

“Yeah.” Ned answered and she raised an eyebrow, now turning her attention to Peter and me.

“All of us?”

I shrugged, hoisting the strap of my bag on my shoulder. “Yeah, I’m free.”

“Peter?”

He looked over at her and then me, eyes slightly wide and panicked. “Uh, yeah, yeah. Let’s go.”

At Anthony’s, we ate our pizza and talked through the raging awkwardness, slowly seeping back to our normal selves. I played the part. I acted as if everything was okay but truth was, I shouldn't be there. I should be at the Facility, abusing my power to change the course of time to know what I have to do to stop it from happening.

“Casey... Earth to Casey.”

I blinked and looked over at MJ, “Yeah? Yeah. I’m sorry, uh, Lego Death Star, yeah.”

The Ned and MJ looked at each other and Peter just looked at me, silently asking if I was okay and I brushed my hair behind my ear. Thankfully Ned continued as if the little pause never happened.

“Yeah, we finished it. All 4,016 pieces. I just don't know if I want to superglue the whole thing or save our work or just have it so I can break it and rebuild it again. Peter says to glue it and MJ says to have it incase I have a mental break down. What do you think?”

I pursed my lips, “I follow MJ but not for the mental breakdown reason. You might just want to start over if you’re bored.”

I felt my knee bouncing up and down as our time there continued. We worked on our homework, projects, talked about the new Star Wars movies and what plots would be useless and what plots would be cool or badass. While I was there, and active, I couldn’t help but force myself not to seep into each intricate detail what would stop Thanos.

I made eye contact with Peter and felt overwhelmed. I grabbed my stuff and stood up, “I have to go.”

Everyone began to object, rambling over each over.

“What why?”

“I told you.”

“What is it this time?”

“Wait, Casey.”

I walked out of Anthony’s and tried to lose myself in the crowd. I needed to go to the Facility, do something. The more I was with Peter, the more I wanted to use my power. It was dangerous. It was dangerous to know what could change the course of time. It was dangerous to have that kind of power since nothing is for certain. I refused to tell Mr.Stark what was happening, the amount of stress and pressure I was under but he wouldnt understand the dangers of knowing everything willingly.

“Casey!”

With my breath in my throat, tears burning my eyes, I turned around seeing Peter standing outside of Anthony’s rushing towards me.

“Casey, talk to me, please.”

I looked around at the people passing us by, really trying to revert myself from talking to him. “It’s not that simple. It’s not point-blank.”

“If you just talk to me-”

“I shouldn’t have come,” Peter tried talking to me and I looked over at the taxi’s in the street. “I have to go.” I said before hailing a taxi and getting in, Peter following me as I closed the door and the taxi drove off.

I felt myself panicking in the backseat and managed myself enough to tell the driver the directions that made it as close to the Facility as civilization reached.

I thanked the driver and waited till he drove off to then walk a back way to the Facility.

The woman at the front desk, greeted me and I smiled at her, slightly rushing to the elevator. I swiped my card and hunched over with heavy breaths, my lungs not feeling as if they were working fully.

“Mr.Stark is in the middle of a press conference. Shall I alert Miss Potts of your arrival?”

I stood up straight, leaning my head on the wall with my eyes closed. “No,” my voice cracked. “No, that's okay.”

The elevator doors opened and I rushed to my room, locking it after me and tossed my bag onto the seat on my desk. I grabbed my black zip up jacket and put on my noise cancelling headphones to make it seem as if I fell asleep when Miss Potts was to check on me later.

I sat on the edge of my bed and looked at the floor, breathing still not regulated and heaved.

 _Don't do this_ , I thought to myself.

I have to.

_I can’t let everyone die._

_Mr.Stark’s counting on me._

_But what will happen to me after?_

Before I laid back on the bed and let myself abuse my power, I felt a hand on my shoulder and I jumped to bed frame, peeling the headphones off.

“Hey, whoa, Casey, its me. It's Pepper.”

I tried to catch my breath but my mind was already beginning to swarm with everything everyone was doing in the entire universe and I clenched my head from the feeling.

“FRIDAY told me you were here and said your anxiety vitals were haywire. Casey?”

I looked up at her, tears in my eyes from all the noise. “It- It won't stop. I need to change it.”

“Change what? Casey, hey.” She said, sitting on the bed in in front of me.

I winced, hearing different languages, parties on other planets, arguments across the galaxies, lifes. I couldn't turn it off. Once I let myself steep that low it was hard to get out like I was in the ocean during a hurricane and I couldn’t come up for air from constantly being pulled under by the waves.

I felt a hand on my cheek and blinked, seeing Miss Potts wiping my tears off with a worried expression on her face, trying to calm me down.

When I was able to focus on my breath and only that I put my face in my hands in pushed the hair out of my face before moving over to Miss Potts and holding onto her by the stomach where I cried.

Her body was stiff at first but then she started to pet my hair, letting me cry.

“I can't play this by chance anymore.” I managed and her touch slowed for a few strokes.

“Still no change?” She asked softly.

I cried harder, “I can't save t-them. I just want to s-save them.”

“Is there anything we can do to help?”

I sighed, “I don't know…”

We were quiet for a while, only my light sobs echoing in the room as I truly felt the pressure of what a task it was to try and save the world. It would be easy just to locate Thanos and kill him but it wasn’t that simple. He wouldn’t go down without a fight and the fact that his weapon of means was already created, only pain and death was in his path.

Miss Potts’ pets stopped, “Casey, I have to get back to the conference.”

I sat up and wiped my face, drying my tears and sniffled. “I’m sorry.” I said, still attempting to compose myself.

“You have nothing to apologize for, Casey. Tony and I have some more work to do after the conference ends but please, don't lock yourself in here and feel sorry for something you can't fully control.” She gave me a light smile and I nodded before she got up and leaned down to leave a kiss on my forehead.

When she left, I grabbed my phone and saw the notification badge rise to 367 on my calls. Ever since I let Peter go, he'd called me everyday to try and talk to me and even left voicemails in which I couldn't bring myself to listen to.

I swiped through my phone and texted the group chat to apologize and explain that I forgot Mr.Stark told me to come straight to work after school for a project.

They answered almost immediately,

 

 **Ed, Ned, and Eddy:** It's cool. Hope you didn't get in trouble or threatened to have your position taken.

 **MJ** : You need to get a planner.

Then I got a private message from MJ.

 **MJ:** You and Idiot Parker need to suck it up.

I sighed a bit.

 **Casey** : I know, J.

 

Before I turned off the screen, my eyes rolled over to Peter’s name, knowing there were over 200 text messages I had there waiting for me to read. Some asking and pleading to talk about us and what happened. I didn't want to know how much he hated me. Or how hard he was being on himself. Or whatever the hell it was he wanted to talk about.

I tossed the phone and walked over to the bathroom, hoping a shower would fix me. I turned on the shower to warm water and let my hair out of its messy ponytail as I stepped in the fancy

I found myself sitting on the floor of the shower after I was clean, letting the warm water bounce on my skin at the impact. I held my knees to my chest and stared at my feet as I started to feel less. My body turned numb; My mind started to do the same.

I stopped thinking...

 

Then when I woke up, I was standing in front of Peter’s apartment door in a black zip up hoodie and sweats.

Peter opened the door, surprised to see me and I froze. I didn't want to be here. Why was I here? My legs are sore. Did I run all the way here? When did I put on clothes?

I smiled awkwardly and pointed my thumbs away from me, as I slowly backed away. “You know what? Never mind. I don't even know why I'm here. Okay, bye.”

I turned around and was starting to dash down the hall but then I felt a grab at my hip and I was forced to stop. I looked down and behind me as I saw a web attached to my clothes. Then I looked back up at Peter whose face was determined.

He started to tug on the web, bringing me closer despite my grabbing onto things to prevent me from going to him.

And before I was going to yell at him to let me go, he was inches from my face. He looked as if he was about to say something but instead he squat down and grabbed onto my waist, hoisting me onto his shoulder, and walked inside.

I kicked and begged him to put me down but he didn't say a word as he took me into the apartment that thankfully May wasn't in.

He flopped my down on his bed so I was sitting and then he shot a web at my thighs, sticking me to the bed. He grabbed his desk chair and put it in front of me, sitting himself in it.

He studied me for a moment and all of a sudden I felt extremely conscious of myself. I tried not to make eye contact and when I did, I made a fool out of myself.

“This isn't really necessary,” I gave a breathy laugh. “I mean, I shouldn't even be here. I didn't call-”

“Yeah you did.”

I looked at him confused, “What? No I didn't.”

He folded his hands, leaning towards me. “Yes. You did. Don't be like this.”

“Like what?” I was genuinely curious as to what he meant. I knew he meant me trying to avoid him but I swear I didn't call him… Or did I?

He stood up, slightly frustrated. “Like that! Casey, you've been avoiding me ever since that night and I've been trying to talk to you about it ever since but you just brush me off and I'm sick of it.”

I was getting ready to defend myself but a web coming my way made me unable to. The damn kid webbed my mouth closed.

As I muffled angrily, he sat back down in the chair. “Now you have to listen.” He said lowly, 1) regretting what he just did and 2) nervous as hell for what he was about to say, and when he started talking, I stopped trying to speak through the thick webbing.

“I get it,” He started. “Trying to protect yourself if something happens to me. I know what it’s like to want to shield yourself to protect someone but I was willing to risk it just to finally… you know...”

I looked down at my lap and couldn’t block him out.

“What I’m trying to say is, not talking to me isn’t going to stop it from happening. We should be hanging out more and working on our homework together and going out to dinners and stuff because you don't know if you can stop it.”

I looked up at him, tears welling in my eyes. He was right. I shouldn’t distance myself from him, I should be spending as much time as I could with him. I wouldn’t want him to go thinking I hated him. But I didn't know if i was strong enough to do it; to let him go if I couldn’t save him. Then I remembered me calling him, telling him that I was about to do something I wouldn’t be able to pull myself out of and I needed him to do... what- he- just- did…

“I’m gonna… get a knife for that…” Peter said when he realized I couldn't reply or give my thought where it was necessary. He got up and came back seconds later with a small kitchen knife, sitting on the chair and leaning towards me.

“Just- don’t move. Okay?”

I nodded and he brought the knife up to my mouth, cutting into the webbing and slowly peeing it off. When he was done, he didn’t move from his close proximity but when he realized that he was close, he backed off.

“... Still have the urge to do whatever it was?” He asked.

I slowly shook my head no. I cleared the thick feeling in my mouth and put a strand of my hair behind my ear. “You’re right. A-about spending time with you,” I put my hand on his knee and squinted my eyes. “Will you forgive me?”

He gave a faint smile, “Yeah Casey, I forgive you.”

His eyes scanned my face and he chewed on the inside of his cheek. He leaned in slowly and his phone started to ring, making both him and I jump up from our spots, hitting my head on the steel railing of his bunk bed. I groaned and he answered the phone.

“Mr.Stark she's here- N-no we’re not- I'll pay for her Uber or taxi, I swear- We’re fine now. No! Oh god-” with that, Peter hung up the phone, turning around and smiling awkwardly at me.

“I- I should probably go…” I gave a breathy laugh as I walked around his body.

“Wait,” he said quickly and I stayed by the door frame, my back to the hallway. “Uh, May- May hasn't seen you in forever. She'd kill me if she found out you were here without seeing her.”

I nodded my head, “uh yeah, sure…” We stood awkwardly in our places and I put air in my cheeks.

“Do you want some tea?” I asked and he nodded instantly, approaching the doorway as I started to walk off. “Let's get some tea.”

After we started to talk to each other normally over tea about some of his Spider-Man activities and his dinners with May, the apartment door swung open and in came May with bags of groceries on her hands and up her arms.

“Peter! Could you help me with- oh.” May dropped the bags as she saw us seated on the couch together and she rushed over to me. I stood up and she took me into a hard embrace, evidently missing me as I did her.

“I knew you two would come to your senses, I just didn't think it'd take to long. Oh honey, I missed you,” She said into my hair as she hugged me. When she let go she shooed Peter off. “Could you put those away? I got some catching up to do.”

Peter stood up from the couch and walked over to the bags.

May took me to her room and fixed her glasses on her face before we started and i told her what Peter didn't. Even my ability. To spare her feelings I didn't speak of what I saw and I did tell her that I tapped into my ability to check on her true well-being and not for anything evil. She told me that Peter wasn’t himself, that she tried to cheer him up but he would just stay in his room, even cut down on Spidey time unless it was really important.

After we finished talking, May made Cuban sandwiches for the three of us and it was as if Peter and I had never had a pause in our friendship. We all laughed and talked until I looked at the time and realized how late it was. Luckily we were done with our food and May was washing dishes even though I tried to do them for her, (she shooed me away as usual), and I looked over at Peter.

 _I have to go_ , I mouthed to him.

He looked over at clock and flat lined his lips. “I’ll get an Uber.” He took out his phone and I got up and head over to May who was finishing up the last plate.

“Hey, May.”

She turned her head, “Hey, Casey. What do you need?”

“Nothing. I’m heading out.” I smiled. She finished running the water over the plate to take off the soap suds and wiped her hands on a mini towel to free her skin from any water. Then she pulled me into a long hug.

“Don't wait too long to come back, Casey.” She said softly as she hugged me.

“I won't.” I promised and she let me go. I smiled at her and I looked back at Peter who was on his phone.

“You two gonna try again?”

I turned around, eyebrow raised. “Huh?”

She jutted her chin at Peter and I looked back at him for a second before turning back to her.

“Oh. Hm, maybe.” I hummed.

She gave me a small smile. “You're good together. You’re completely different people when you’re not.”

I mirrored her expression and Peter called me in the distance. “Red Nissan, two minutes.”

May gave me one last hug before sending me off and Peter was right behind me, walking me downstairs.

 

“I can tell you've grown on Mr.Stark.” Peter nugged, making conversation before the Uber was here.

I smiled, shaking my head. “Yeah, he's uh,” I laughed a little, “him...”

Peter laughed, agreeing.

“...and you of all people know he's not all ‘party going, egotistical, Einstein chick-magnet.’ so he’s just refusing to let himself believe it’s not true.”

He smiled and looked down. “Yeah, I know.”

Before we could say anything more, the Nissan pulled up and I reached out to hug Peter which he held me a little longer for. When he let go he walked me to the car and opened the back door for me.

“W-wait.” Peter said as I was about to get in. I stood back up, waiting for him to finish.

He hesitated, “Can we-? Are we-?”

I leaned, the door between us, and kissed him on the cheek.

“Yeah, Peter. We can.”

I got into the car and he closed the door. As the driver drove me away, I saw Peter jag his fist into the air with excitement and I smiled to myself.

 

As usual, I was dropped off a little ways from the Compound’s range and when I walked into the main room, Miss Potts was in the kitchen pouring herself a martini and Mr. Stark a glass of whiskey.

Mr. Stark, on the couch, crossed his legs, “Oh look who decided to show up. Have fun?”

“Tony,” Miss Potts snapped. I looked down and put my hands in my jacket pockets. Miss Potts walked over to him handing him his drink and walking over to me. She put her hand on my cheek, rubbing her thumb softly on it. “You okay?”

I smiled softly at her. “Yeah, I’m okay. I’m sorry about earlier, miss Potts.”

“Don't be sorry. And call me Pepper, I feel like i’m your boss or something,” She put her arm around me, walking me to the long couch. “ _Tony_ was just telling me about how well the suit worked on field testing, well, more like just using it in general.”

I smiled a little, looking at Mr. Stark in his tracksuit. “I see it grew on you.”

He looked down at the suit, “Yeah. Of course. I can make anything look good.”

I laughed a little as Miss Potts let me go and sat down by Mr. Stark. He clenched his jaw softly as he placed his arm to lay on the cushion behind Miss Potts. “How you feeling, kid?” He asked softer, ego and jerkiness out of the way.

I shrugged my shoulders, “I almost broke the laws of time today and almost configured myself into an entirely different person who would’ve been a control freak and- I didn't. Instead listened to help,” I smiled at Miss Potts and she smiled back. “I went to people I could trust and, I don't know, I have a good feeling about what’s to come. So if I’m honest Mr. Stark, I’m feeling pretty good.”

Mr. Stark held up his drink towards me and Miss Potts did the same as they both stood up. He put an arm around her waist. “Here’s to a successful new suit… and you.” I scrunched my eyebrows together. “Someone who has made things a little better here than they were before. A without a doubt, smart kid who, even though could know everything, is modest enough to want to know things on her own.”

I felt tears well up in my eyes and grabbed an empty glass from the glass table, and walking to stand right in front of them. I raised the glass slightly, “To us.” I corrected with a smile.

Mr. Stark smiled before he and Miss Potts repeated it in sync and clinking our glasses together.

“To us.”


	7. Chapter 7

I don't know what it was that changed the course of time, but I was too focused on the fact that it changed to second guess or question it. On the morning that I saw a consistency in the peaceful memories to come, I was up before Mr. Stark’s “attempt to sleep” and made everyone coffee (tea for Pepper) at 5 in the morning on a weekend with tons of balloons and I even wore a party hat.

“Casey don't mess with me. Are you sure?”

I laughed a little, “Well nothing’s definite, Mr.Stark, but there hasn’t been a Thanos related future in over a month. Come on, you never turn down coffee, or a party.” I handed him his mug and smiled excitingly as he took it in and put it down on the counter before pulling me into an uncharacteristic hug where he squeezed me and twirled me around.

Miss Potts came out of their room/ hallway and rubbed her eyes. “Tony? Oh. Casey?”

Mr.Stark put me down as Miss Potts’ walked up to us.

“No more nightmare visions... Everyone’s gonna be okay.” I smiled, handing her the cup I made of tea just for her.

She smiled and kissed my forehead before wobbling back to bed. “You two celebrate for me. I’ll better comprehend what just happened when the sun is up.” She closed the door and Mr.Stark sat down on one of the stools on the other side of the kitchen/ bar. I walked over to the sink, grabbing my coffee from the counter.

“So what now?” He said smugly.

“I don't know. I’ve done everything I could. I told you to aim for his head, your suit is up to par, we created a further reach for calls in the suit just incase you go into space... maybe my time here is just done.”

He leaned onto the counter, “You know. Pepper and I have been talkin’,”

I put my mug down, giving my full attention.

“You’re a pretty good, annoying, kid, and I mean, if you’re up to it, maybe you could stick around, put a little fight in your step or whatever you kids say today.”

My eyes widened. “A-are- you want me to stay?

“Well not only has you being here put you under a microscope for any bad guy, letting you leave entirely, with your ability, would be putting you in harms way and I don't want that.”

Even though his statement turned soft at the end I couldn't help but mess with him a little. “Well when you put it like that.” I said sarcastically.

He smiled a little, “I'm serious, kid. Think about it, if your badass enough we’ll let you on the team.”

“Not to be rude but, you mean the Avengers team that's barely holding together?”

His mouth opened in slight shock and then he composed himself. “One, I will not object that but I will admit that it still hurt. Two, if fighting is not your thing, which I don't think I've ever seen you kill a fly, I can find something else for you. Maybe make you Banner’s assistant when he comes back. Speaking of where is he?” He asked more to himself than me.

I instantly pictured Dr.Banner as the Hulk in a gladiator match on a party going planet called Sakaar.

“Another planet...” Mr.Stark’s eyes widened. “He's fine,” I assured, shaking my head. “He’s fine.”

 

That was a year ago, and now, it was the second half of my junior year where I spent most of my time in the garden house, doing homework or taking pictures of the garden with the Polaroid camera Pepper got me for Christmas this past year, or just sitting around reading.

Peter and I are still together and telling Ned and MJ about it labeled us “bipolar” for about an hour or two and then the topic shifted to the fact that Kylo Ren wears high-waisted pants.

Mr.Stark, bless his heart, is less… much, and more laid back in the sense that he no longer fears the teenage girl he’s taken responsibility of. He’s appointed Agent Natasha Romanoff to train me and while I started out being sore 90% of the time, I now embrace the feeling to fight harder and Agent Romanoff even encouraged me to use my power. I was hesitant at first, which got me a few blows to the chest, but after she convinced me to use it since fighting could be a life or death situation, I didn't hesitate the next time.

 

I was sure only my friend group and I were the type of people to get ice cream in January when the snow was still constantly being shoved off the streets. But somehow, in this 50’s style ice cream parlor, there were few families and kids all doing the same.

Peter and I were there waiting on Ned and MJ.

“I kinda wanna order now and just get another when they come.” Peter said as he eyed the ice cream from the corner red leather booth we sat at.

I reached for his hand on the table and he turned his head to look at me. “Peter, it's 3 minutes. Plus we said we’d wait.”

He gave the ice cream one last look before turning his body entirely to sit in in the booth normally with a slight pout on his lips.

“I still can't believe MJ knew.” He shook his head in disbelief.

I laughed a little, “Peter, she's an observer, a people watcher, if you will. You should be proud to have friends that know you so well. Well, well enough to not be surprised when you confess a secret that was obviously kept.”

He sighed, “I guess I just didn't expect her to be so…”

“MJ?” I raised an eyebrow. “You didn't expect MJ to be so MJ?”

Peter flat-lined his lips and shrugged his shoulders. “Yeah, I probably should’ve seen that coming.”

We were quiet for a second, listening to the few people in their booths and on the high chairs. The pink and blue neon lights reflected on the creme floors and I felt Peter rubbing his thumb on my hand. I looked over and gave him a soft smile, one that he returned and I tilted my head, “They’re here.”

The door chimed and I could hear Ned’s complaints about the cold weather without needing to turn my head. Peter slid out of the booth and lit up at the fact that we could now get ice cream.

“I swear it dropped 20 degrees while we were walking here.” Ned said, patting the snow off of his jacket and pants.

“Quit being a baby,” MJ dug. “Hey guys.”

Peter held out a hand to assist me in getting out of the booth and I masked the pain from the bruise on my knee from Agent Romanoff when I took my eye off of her for a second. Mr.Stark made me three cups of hot cocoa that night. Even though it happened two days ago as a suck it to the end of the year, I still had a limp to my step and it sucked.

“Still?” MJ asked, referring to my knee.

“Yep,” I smiled.

“You should've seen it coming…” She teased playfully.

On the same day that Peter decided to tell MJ about being Spider-Man, he encouraged me to do the same and tell both parties everything. They understood why I didn't tell them about my past life or my power so they didn't dig me like I thought they would.

I laughed a little, “Yeah, tell me about it. Shall we?”

I held onto Peter’s hand as we walked over to the counter and ordered our ice cream. Ned got Napoleon in a cone with chocolate fudge, MJ got pineapple in a waffle bowl, Peter got vanilla in a cone with chocolate fudge and rainbow sprinkles, and I got Rocky Road in a medium cup with chocolate fudge. We each paid for one of the others orders (a common form of payment in our group) and sat down at the booth.

“Happy New Years, guys.” Ned beemed, taking the cone away from his mouth. Peter put an arm around him as we all wished each other the same even though it was already the second day of the year.

School started back up today and the amount of readjusting we all had to do from waking up early in the morning and sitting through lectures earned a well needed trip to the ice cream parlor. The four of us already had projects and passages to read and scholarships to sign up for and the stress from that alone was means for a trip to the ice cream parlor. Not to mention the fact that Flash Thompson tried to ask me out to have on the side and instead of being the nice, considerate person I truly am, I grabbed Peter’s face and kissed him, shocking Flash enough for him to back off.

We ate in silence, soaking in the feeling of the ice cream and once we somewhat finished, I took out my Polaroid, taking pictures of them. Some of them laughing, some off guards and plenty of Peter. One of the employees came over and asked if we wanted a photo all together and I gave her the camera. Instead of behaving and posing for the photo, they decided they wanted it to be an “off guard” so we were all laughing together and the woman took the picture. She handed me the camera and the still developing photo and I thanked her. I put the all the photos in the camera bag and we continued with the afternoon talking and catching up from the holidays.

Around six, Ned’s mom text him to come home so he wouldn’t freeze to death or get kidnapped so we all walked him home, then MJ, then I called Pepper to let her know Peter and I were on our way to the compound.

Walking on the road towards the facility building, I started to feel a headache coming on and I was glad the sun was no longer out so the whiteness of the world around me didn't make it unbearable brighter than it already was. A sharp pain struck my head and I put my hand on it, trying to massage it.

“Casey? You okay?” Peter asked, slowing our pace.

I shook off the feeling and blinked, “Y-yeah, I’m okay.”

He kept an eye on me as we walked and another sensation washed over me and I bent down, eventually feeling my knees hit the floor. I hissed at the feeling and Peter kneeled beside me. “Casey, what is it?”

“Nothing, nothing. I’m okay,” I said breathlessly. I scooped up some of the snow and put it on my cheeks and forehead. “I’m okay.” I grabbed another batch and chucked it at Peter and laughed a little, trying to cover up whatever it was that happened.

He stood up, trying to block the snow and his concern decompressed as he laughed a little. “That’s not funny. I thought something was really wrong.”

I smiled a little, “I’m okay, Peter. My knee just sucks.” I lied. He lent out a hand to assist me and when I got up to his level, I hobbled on my knee.

“Here, let me.” Before I knew what was going on, he scooped me up into his arms and held me to his chest.

“Peter, I can wal-”

“Hey, you shouldn't be walking at all. Mr. Stark even told you to stay off of it but nooo.” He dragged. Instead of fighting a battle I couldn't win, I let him carry me.

The woman at the front desk stood up, concerned and was about to call Mr.Stark, Pepper, the medics, and anyone who she thought would help and I held my hands out.

“Elle, I'm okay. I'm fine.”

She slowly sat down and watched us as we went into the elevator, which Peter walked into as if I wasn’t in his arm and my legs hit the side of the door, making him back up and turn, which, if I were watching this from a third person point of view, I would have laughed. But being that I was the one injured in the process, I couldn’t bring myself to.

When the doors opened, Peter plopped me on the couch and put a few pillows under my knee. I sighed as he rummaged the place for a heat pack. “It’s on top of the first aid kit on the lower cabinet. Peter, you don't have to-”

He held up the heat pack, “Got it.” and put it in the microwave before walking over to me. “And yes I do. I know how much you like training with Natasha and that this injury is killing you so I want to help you get on your feet since you won’t let yourself rest.”

The elevator door chimed and in walked Pepper, eyes scanning the room for me. When she saw me she rushed over. “Oh my goodness, are-are you okay? What happened?”

I looked over at Peter and he got up to grab the heat pack. I laughed a little at her hysteria, “I’m fine, Pepper.”

“Peter.”

He hummed, scared at her tone. “Her knee is swollen, I carried her in.” He walked over and put the pack on my knee and I flinched.

Pepper softly put her hand on my forehead and brushed my hair out of my face. “If you need anything, let me know, okay?”

I nodded and she got up, leaving Peter and me there.

Peter finally took off his backpack and took out his laptop and handed me mine. “Might as well do some homework while you're stuck there.”

 

An hour and a half later, Mr.Stark came in as Peter was kissing me goodbye and by “came in” I mean obnoxiously groaned. “If you two are gonna make out, at least tell FRIDAY to warn me.” Evidently it was a little kiss goodbye and not the dramatic thing that Mr.Stark has apparently always wanted to walk in on, but Peter, still, backed away and apologized to Mr.Stark.

“I was just heading out, Mr.Stark.” He pleaded before putting patting my shoulder, “I’ll see you tomorrow.” And just like that, he was gone.

I looked back at my laptop as Mr.Stark walked over to the kitchen to pour himself a drink. “How's your knee?”

“It'll be fine tomorrow.” I said blandly.

He walked over and lifted the blanket my legs were under to look at the heat pack on my knee, and then put it down before sitting on the couch a little ways from me. “Did you bring me back some ice cream?” He asked, taking a sip of his scotch.

“Yep.” I said, tone still insignificant.

There was no denying that I felt off after the massive sudden headache I got earlier. I was a little more reserved than usual and was on edge for some reason. I closed the laptop and wrapped the blanket around my body, watching Mr.Stark.

“Did you eat?” I asked.

“No. You?”

“No… There's Alfredo from two nights ago; we could have that.” I suggested, shrugging a little and he pursed his lips.

“We could do that.” He got up from the couch before I could even try and I groaned, upset I was treated handicapped.

As he separated the leftovers, Pepper came in looking exhausted from the day.

“Hi, honey.” Mr.Stark called.

She looked at me then over to him, all exhaustion gone from her being. “Is that Tony Stark handling food?” She said in surprise.

He mockingly laughed and they kissed. “How's she doing?” Pepper asked him.

“She says she fine.” He shrugged.

She sighed a little, “She shouldn't be going to school yet.”

“Pepper, she’ll be fine. Look, I served your plate.” He handed it to her and she walked over to the couch at the end of my blanket.

I smiled at her and Mr. Stark came, handing me my plate. We all took a bite of the food at once and all put the fork down at the same time.

“Cold.” We all chimed around the same time and Mr. Stark started collecting the plates to go heat up.

After our food was the proper temperature, dinner was a success and once I was done, I got ready for bed, enjoying a warm shower beforehand. In my room, I added the Polaroids from today onto the clipped fairy lights I decorated my walls with.

“Mr.Stark requests an entry, shall I let him in?” FRIDAY asked, almost scaring me enough to fall off the bed and rip down a couple strands of lights. 

“Yes, please.”

The door clicked open and I turned around as I clipped another photo, this one of Peter with ice cream on his nose and laughing.

“Hey, kid,” Mr. Stark cooed. “I just came to bring you another heat pack.” Truth be told, Mr.Stark was a sweetheart after the fact. He loved Pepper more than anything and that love was slowly but definitely spreading to me. I was the one thing he didn't share with the world and in a sense he was happy about that since it didn't put me on the radar but it was also minorly upsetting to him because he thought he was deliberately hiding me as if I was an asset.

I slowly got down from standing on the bed and limped over to him, the bruise not hurting as much anymore. “Thank you.” I smiled.

He tilted his head, “We can get that checked out. See if it needs a cast or something.”

“I’ll be fine in the morning, Mr.Stark.” I assured.

He gave a quick smile, not really believing me but going along with it. He walked around me and stood at the foot of my bed, looking at the walls of photos. “It’s coming along great.”

I turned around and hobbled over to stand next to him. “Yeah, I thought about separating them into sections like friends, Peter, you and Pepper but it didn't feel right. They’re all perfect together.”

He put his hand on my shoulder furthest from him. “We’ve come far, kid.”

I smiled, looking over at him. “We have.”

He pat my shoulder and kissed my head quickly, “Goodnight.” he said before walking off.

“Goodnight.”

I turned off the lights in the room and turned on the fairy lights before getting into bed and putting the heat pack on my knee. I looked over to the framed photo of Peter and me laughing as we ate Chinese food that May took of us and smiled. My phone buzzed:

 **P. Parker** : Just got home. Stopped a guy from robbing a store and saved a cat from a tree.  
**P. Parker** : Hope your knee gets better  
**P. Parker** : Sweet dreams, sweetheart.

 **Casey** : Better than nothing:)  
**Casey** : Thank you for today. I know I’ve been stubborn about it, which is really uncharacteristic of me, but I’ll be fine. Honest.

 **P.Parker** : You don't have to thank me, it’s what I’m here for:)

 **Casey** : But I do. So thank you. I’ll see you tomorrow, love. Goodnight <3

 **P.Parker** : Okay, Goodnight <3

I put down the phone and cuddled into the blanket and pillows, quickly falling asleep...

_“In addition to the time stone I've come for another asset, her.” An alien man said. He looked over at me and Mr.Stark as well as Dr.Banner, and two men I have yet to know anything about all turned to meet my eye._

_The alien continued, “She holds the knowledge of the items we seek and so much more.”_

_“In that case,” one of the unknowing men said as orange sparks emitted from his hands and my surroundings were suddenly of my room in the Avengers Facility._

_“I knew they’d send you back here…”_

_Hearing the deep voice, I turned around seeing my room trashed and Thanos sitting on the bed. My stomach dropped._

_“You possess a power one could only dream of having, young one.” He wanted me to help him. He wanted me to tell him where to find the items he was looking for and I slowly stepped backwards as he got up from the bed and towered over me. “Tell me where the other stones are.”_

_My butt hit the table behind me and I looked back, seeing a pair of scissors. I grabbed them, “I’d rather die than help you.” I spat as I I moved to stab myself in the chest which turned into a purple light and disintegrated._

_His hand then quickly grabbed my throat, “I guess you’ll just have to come along to encourage the others.”_

I sat up, thrashing and panicking, scared of any and everything around me. I suddenly felt a hand that had been on my shoulder and I looked over, seeing Mr.Stark was by my side. I couldn’t formulate words and tell him what happened so I found myself crying into his chest, choking up and sobbing. He sat on the bed for better comfort and held onto me as he pet my hair.

“I got you, kid,” He cooed. “I got you.”


	8. Chapter 8

I thought I did everything right. I _did_ do everything right. We were possibly well past that future and it was just pushed back instead. I felt useless. Insignificant. Worthless. What was the point of being where I was if I wasn't doing anything to help?

Because I was here, because I wouldn't let him use me for my power, Thanos wanted me for them. I was on his radar. He would get what he was looking for if he took me. Mr.Stark wouldn't let me die.

 ~~~~...but what if I wasn't around…?

 

“Casey? Casey, honey?”

I blinked, zoning back into dinner and looking over at Pepper.

“What about you? How was your day?” She asked softly.

It happened last night and I hadn't said a word since. I felt horrible. I couldn't eat, I couldn't sleep, and I wasn't even strong enough to apologize because if I did, I knew I would never stop.

Mr.Stark looked over at her and she turned to look at him, seeing him shake his head. She took in a slight breath and smiled politely. “If there's anything you want to talk about-”

I stood up and took my plate to the kitchen, stored it, and head to my room where I sat on my bed staring at the wall for the rest of the night.

I had no hope left. Visions came because I worried about them so much and at some point, they just stopped. I was numb. I couldn't think. And it happened when I needed it most.

 

“Casey you haven't said a word for the past two days. Is there anything you want to talk about?” MJ said and all eyes were on me. I looked around. We were at lunch, it was Thursday, I don't remember any of this happening.

I bit down on my jaw harshly and felt the first stings of tears in my eyes. Instead of answering, I stood up, threw my food away, and walked out of school.

After Mr.Stark saw how much I enjoyed training, he had a room made in the garden house specifically for training incase I wanted to without prying eyes.

_“Well if she means nothing to you then she has no use for me.” Thanos deep voice complied._

_Mr.Stark kept his chin high and he slightly felt relief from Thanos’ response._

_Thanos motioned as if he was going to release me but instead, an object went through my chest._

 

When I woke up again my hand, taped up for punch bag blows, was bloody and dripping. I looked at the punching bag and saw the torn at parts where some of the blood spread from one blow to the next. Then I felt my stomach and chest, making sure it was really me and my skin was now covered in streaks of blood from my hands. My sports bra was damp from sweat and when I glanced at the mirror a little ways from me, my body from the waist up was shiny.

I let the blood do whatever it pleased and zipped a jacket on. I reached underneath the table I put in here and grabbed the gun Agent Romanoff gave me. I walked over to the metal closet and took out the cleaning supplies from it, placing it on the table and my mind went blank again.

 

“What do you say?”

I jumped slightly at the hand on my shoulder and turned around to see Agent Romanoff behind me.

“So, you gonna make up for that blow or what?” She smirked and I stood up, leaving the now clean and reconstructed gun on the table and walked over to the padded area.

She was trying to cheer me up. Mr.Stark told her that I wasn’t in the best place right now and needed to know where I was since I wasn’t on the compound, or Peter’s house, or MJ’s, or Ned’s house as well as wasn’t present the second half of school so this was the last place to check.

I readied myself for a round of combat and once she was ready, I kicked her in the stomach and she blocked before pushing me towards the back wall mat.

“Is that blood on your fists?” She asked.

I kneed her in the stomach and grabbed onto the back of her neck and repeatedly kneed her in the stomach. As she bent over, I rolled over her back, pre taking her next moves and using it to my advantage. I held her foot as it was about to make impact with my stomach and I twisted it, blocking her other leg from coming towards my head and she pulled me to flip my body onto the floor.

She got up, waiting for me to follow and I kept my head hung and looked at her through hooded eyes and sweaty hair.

She didn't ready her position and I knew she was about to try and consult with me. “Casey, you're hurt. Let me take you home.”

I didn't say anything. Instead, I made my way over to her and visualized every move until I woke up again with her body underneath me and blood coming from a gash on her lip.

My fist was raised for another blow and I didn't let it connect, finally realizing what I was doing. I quickly got off of her and rushed over to where my shoes were and put them on, grabbing the gun and my backpack and running off.

_“Peter I swear to god, this isn't funny. Get back down here!” I started to cry into the phone as I knew he now had the Iron Spider suit on and stuck to the space through the TV on a circle shaped spaceship.alien ship._

_“Casey, I have to help Mr.Stark-”_

_“Peter Benjamin Parker, I can’t lose you! S-So get back down here! Please…”_

_“Sweetheart, you can kick my ass when I get back, okay? But I have to go right now or I’ll get caught. I love you.”_

_My tears turned to anger, “No, Peter don't you dare-” The phones new found silence and end call beeps signified that he hung up._

_I looked at my phone and threw it at the wall, glad it didn't smash and break, and paced frustratingly. He’s not going to make it back. He’s not coming home. I couldn’t save him. I couldn’t save any of them._

 

“Privacy override.” FRIDAY robotically called and I stood up, pointing the loaded pistol at the door as it opened. Mr. Stark, Pepper and a busted up Agent Romanoff, along with the infamous Sam Wilson all filed in.

Mr.Stark put his hands up in surrender, “Whoa, whoa, whoa. Kid, it’s just us.” He started walking towards me and slowly lowered it. I looked at the others forceful features and Peppers worried eyes and clicked the gun into safety and placed it on the bed. I walked towards Sam who was secretly carrying handcuffs and held my hands out, wrists upwards and he looked at the others in the room and handcuffed me.

“Casey,” Pepper tried, and I walked past them all, Sam following directly behind me and holding onto my arm as he lead me towards the confinement cells.

As far as they knew, the only color in the white cell was the blue of my training yoga pants and the black of my jacket, not the red that was on my hands and stomach. I sat in the corner with my head in my knees and tried to make myself look as small as I felt. The mirror on the other wall mocked me as I knew all four of them were watching and talking about me despite the silence the room provided.

“What happened, exactly?” Mr.Stark turned to and asked Agent Romanoff.

“Well when I got in I noticed her punching bag was torn at some parts and she was on the other side of the room cleaning her gun. I tried to get her to talk to me but nothing. Then I proposed we have a hand to hand combat match to ease her mind a little and she was up for it. As soon as we started, I saw that she had blood on her knuckles. She ignored me when I asked about it and tried to fight with me again but this time, it was like no one was there. She got me,” she gestured to her lip and now bruised cheek, “and stopped before she finished. Then she dashed.”

“She's not like this, Tony. What's going on?” Sam crossed his arms.

“I blame the Internet,” he said, going straight to comedy instead of his true emotions. “I don't know. She hasn't said anything to me either.”

Pepper chimed in, “I would never imagine such a thing.”

“Look, we’re not gonna think too hard about this because let's face it, it's Casey. So she's gonna have a little slumber party in there and we’ll see if she's up to talking tomorrow. Until then, do whatever it is you normally do.”

Agent Romanoff and Sam walked off as Mr. Stark looked back at me through the mirror and Pepper kept her place.

“Do you think this might be vision related? Or a compromise?” Pepper asked, now standing next to him. “If someone got their hands on her-”

“Honey, I don't know,” he turned to her and she to him and he placed his hands on her arms. “It's late. I'll keep an eye on her. You try and sleep, okay?”

Pepper nodded before looking over at the window, “Do you think she's going to be okay?” She asked softly.

Mr. Stark followed her gaze at me, “I don't know.”

She walked off and Mr. Stark crossed his arms as he stood watch again. “Come on, kid. I know things are in a different perspective right now but you're killing me here.”

_“Wakanda will not fall at the likes of any man.” King T’challa of Wakana told a group of people that included Agent Romanoff, Dr.Banner, Steve Rogers and others I couldn't make out. “We will fight with you.”_

_And you will lose. Wakanda will fall. And it will all be for nothing_.

 

“She's in a cell for Christ’s sake, Mr.Stark. Don't tell me she's fine when it's obvious she's not!” Peter yelled the next day after school since I didn't show and haven't answered his texts or calls since that night.

“She has to be!” Mr. Stark yelled back. His features fell from his sudden outburst and he huffed, lowering his esteem. “It shifted, Pete.”

Peter's face scrunched in confusion.

“Think about it, she hasn't talked about the future in months and all of a sudden she shuts down like a robot? Coincidence? I think not. So she has to be okay or I'm gonna lose my freakin mind trying to do this on my own.”

Peter stayed quiet and looked over at the window, upset to see my state.

I looked as dead as I felt. They gave me food and I wouldn't touch it. They thought it was against them but I legitimately could not eat. The empty feeling was fulfilling enough.

They tried talk to me, Mr.Stark more than anyone. They all told me things along the same lines: “I don't know what's going on exactly, but you need to be strong and pull through”. I only moved around when they were gone which resulted in sitting right back down in the spot I secluded myself to.

I lifted my head to look at the wraps on my hands and started to take them off. When I was done with each, I tossed them to the other side of the room, ignoring the stinging of the open wounds as they stretched and closed. But I couldn't feel. Not like I wanted to.

If I was right, my entire time here was pointless. I was the false hope that the devil would give someone he wanted to possess. I made them attached. I made them love me. And what did I do in return? Absolutely give them hope for a reality that will never happen. It would've been the same if I had never stopped Pepper that day. Now this I should've seen coming.

In due time, Mr.Stark pulled Peter away from the toxic proximity that was me and I slowly got up, walking towards the cell door. “FRIDAY, place an order for a greasy burger.”

 

Once again, my room was bombarded from an override and instead of it being everyone, it was just Mr.Stark. I was sitting criss crossed on my bed, taping up my knuckles with the first aid kit’s gauges after showering and getting dressed and glanced up when he inched closer.

“How did you-”

“I know your “all clear” call when there's a lockdown. It also works for minor lockdown situations.”

He swallowed harshly. “She speaks,” He tried, adding a slight chuckle at the end. When I kept aiding to my hands, he coughed down the laugh and slowly sat down onto my bed with caution.

“How's Natasha?” I muttered, using her first name for the first time since she had been wanting me to call her that since I met her.

“She's fine… How are you?”

“Managing.” I say, conversation pace now turning quicker as if we were Lorelai and Rory Gilmore from an episode of _Gilmore Girls._

“Are you?”

“No…”

“Wanna talk about it?”

“No.”

“Want me to stay for emotional support?”

“Please.”

I finished with the gauges on my hands and put the remaining material back in the first aid kit and pushed it away slightly.

I looked down at my lap and felt Mr.Stark’s eyes on me, trying to read me and while he was failing on trying to figure out what I was thinking, he knew I was broken and it hurt him a little too.

I leaned forward and placed my forehead on his shoulder. The tears fell as quickly as they built and next thing I knew, I was sobbing three days worth of pain and self-hatred.

Mr. Stark pet my hair and cooed me that I was going to be okay. But even he knew it was a lie. At least at the moment...

“I’m so lost,” I cried. “I've done everything to help you with no result and I- I can't let this happen.”

He continued to pet my hair, “With how ready we are, Hitler is shaking in his grave, kid. How are you going to try and change it again?”

I raised my head off of his shoulder and got off the bed, walking over to my backpack. Mr. Stark stood off the bed and I pulled out the black pistol. His jaw clenched and shock laced with fear was plastered in his features.

I stepped towards him and slowly handed him the gun. “I tried to do it myself but I couldn't.” I said as tears still streamed down my face and voice caught in my throat.

“No. Casey, you can't seriously ask me-”

“He wants me…” Mr.Stark’s jaw slacked a little. “He plans on taking me so I can tell him where the remaining infinity stones are. I won't comply so he’s gonna use me as bait to get you to him and give him what he wants. I can't be used like that, Mr. Stark. I ran away from it and I won't let it happen now. But if I'm not here...”

He looked at the gun I held out for him to take and he stood his ground as he looked back up at me. “No. This isn't an option. We’ll hide you somewhere, make you leave the country, something. But you dying isn't the answer. Not as long as I'm around.”

I grabbed his hand and forcefully put the gun into it. Suddenly a future came to play.

“ _Stark.” Thanos grumbled, surrounded by the red of the planet that is Titan._

_“You know me?” Mr. Stark replied, Iron Man suit on, and slightly surprised he knew him as well._

_“I do. You're not the only cursed with knowledge.” Thanos grimaced._

_“My only curse is you.” Mr. Stark said quickly before the preview of a battle played, ending in Me.Stark getting stabbed in the stomach with his own weapon from the Iron Man suit._

Mr.Stark gasped and was heavily breathing. I looked down at our hands touching and pulled away from him, the gun in his hands.

“What was that?” He asked, trying to catch his breath. “Was that- that was a vision. Wasn't it?”

I swallowed harshly, mumbling. “We’re back at square one. The first future.” I never thought to know if my ability could be shared by touch and I didn't know what to do with myself anymore. My entire presence here was pointless. Mr.Stark saw his death and now we have no way of changing it unless Thanos never had a reason to come.

I rushed forward and tried to grab the gun from Mr.Stark and when I thought I got a hold of it, it went off and everything was black.


	9. Chapter 9

_“I knew they’d send you back here…”_

_I turned around seeing my room trashed and Thanos sitting on the bed, photos in hand and my stomach dropped._

_“You possess a power one could only dream of having, young one.” I slowly stepped backwards as he got up from the bed and towered over me. “Tell me where the other stones are.”_

_My butt hit the table behind me and I looked back, seeing a pair of scissors. I grabbed them, “I’d rather die than help you.” I spat as I I moved to stab myself in the chest which turned into a purple light and disintegrated._

_His hand then quickly grabbed my throat, “I guess you’ll just have to come along to encourage the others.” A blue light shone around us and just like that we were on another planet._

_Next thing I knew, I was stretched out on a table, tired and fighting my restraints._

_“My patience is growing weaker. Where are the last two stones?!” Thanos grumbled beside me as he circled the table._

_“Screw- you.” I spat, shuttering in pain. He groaned angrily and squeezed his fist with a gold armor glove on it, making the purple gem glow and suddenly it was as if my body was melting from the inside out._

_“They... know not to... come for me... You lost. What's… important... is keeping the stones... away from you…” I managed through the pain and he released me, grabbing onto my chin and bringing it up to his face._

_“And that's where you're wrong, child. You're what's important to them. They will come. Just wait… In the meantime,” The melting pain from before radiated once again and I yelled out in pain._

I jolted awake but not to where I was in a crazed mindset. I looked around as saw Mr.Stark sitting to my left, arms crossed as he slept and a brown haired head pressed against the bed whom I presumed was Peter sleeping on my right as he held my hand. I looked around and realized I was in the infirmary. I let my head fall back as I tried to recall what happened.

I reached for the gun. Mr.Stark tried to keep me from taking it. When I thought I got a hold of the trigger, I pointed it at my stomach and Mr.Stark pushed it upwards, making it fire close to our faces as it shot more than once. The sounds causing temporary noise-induced hearing loss, knocking us both out.

I must've squeezed my hand because Peter woke up as if he wasn't supposed to be sleeping and so did Mr.Stark after him.

“H-Hey, sweetheart.” Peter beamed, relief running through his mind and not an ounce of worry like he should.

“Hey, Peter.” I managed. I tried to reach my hand up to his cheek but the restriction of an extended handcuff prevented me from doing so. I looked over at Mr.Stark and he clenched his jaw.

“Peter could you give us a sec?”

Peter gave me a soft smile and gave my hand a quick squeeze before kissing my forehead and leaving.

“It's just a precaution…” He said softly.

I turned my head as I laid it back on the pillow, unable to bring myself to look at him. “How long have I been out?” I asked.

“Two days.”

I started to feel the beginning stings of tears and felt myself panic. “The gun- are you okay? Did- did I hurt you?” I asked, now looking at him fully, trying to find any injuries I could blame on myself and he put his hand on mine.

“I'm fine. I got knocked out same as you and I woke up a few hours after. Your body was just catching up on sleep.” He assured. “...how are you feeling?”

I clenched my jaw and turned my head away from him. The tears that stung behind my eyes started to fall. “I tried to make you- “ my words cut off as I started to breath heavier. Still not looking at him, I cried. “I’m sorry. I'm sorry for this entire week. I'm sorry I did that to you. I'm sorry I showed up two years ago-”

He cut me off, holding my hand more intently. “Hey, look at me,” I turned my head and lifted it off the pillow. “You don't need to apologize for anything. Your powers would mess anyone up. Trust me, I know. And I get it, I do. Things went back and you've worked so hard for it not to. But don't think that you dying is an option. Because it's not. After having you here… even though you're a little pain in the ass,” he lightheartedly joked, “I don't know what I'd do if you weren't. Hell, I couldn't imagine Peter standing on his own two feet without you. So don't you think for a second that you are anything less than important.”

I had started to smile until his last line and just like that, I felt myself shut down again. I clenched my jaw and laid my head back on the pillow. “...That's just it…”

Just like clockwork, Peter came in with a woman in a lab coat, most likely the woman taking care of me while I'm in this part of the facility, and in the corner of my eye, I could feel Mr.Stark watching me with softness after my last remark.

 

A few hours later, I was sitting criss-crossed on the floor in front of the large windows in the living room, watching the light snow fall from the sky and acting as a blanket for everything outside. I decided to wear headphones and listen to light music that Mr.Stark had gotten me into over the years while we worked on suits and upgrades to calm myself a little from the numbing high I'd been on for a full week.

Mr. Stark and Pepper watched me as I sat there wrapped up in a blanket. “She wanted a few to calm down a little.” Mr.Stark said to Pepper.

Pepper crossed her arms softly, shaking her head slightly. “I should've known…”

“Now don't you start this too” Mr. Stark cut her off, feeling bad and wanting to cover her doubt like the blanket I wore.

“Start what, Tony?” She asked a little louder that I could actually hear her through the music. They turned their backs to me and she started to yell in hushed tones. “She moved around this place like a ghost for days and I didn't do anything about it like something wasn't telling me she's hurting about something! And then all of a sudden we find you two on the floor with blood coming from God knew where at the moment and-”

Mr. Stark cut her off again. “I know, honey. Look, she's fine, or at least going to be, and I'm fine.”

But even then she still continued her rant. “and then I find out that she tried to kill herself?! Call it mother's intuitive, but in what way does any of this say she's fine?!”

I took off my headphones, ready to stand up and apologize and tell her I really am fine even if it was a lie. But anything to prevent her from blaming herself would've worked for me. And when I stood up and turned around, Peter was at the start of a hallway.

“She what?” He asked, heartbreak in his eyes.

“Peter.” Mr.Stark tried but Peter ignored. Instead, he looked over at me and never had I felt at a loss of words so quickly.

“Is that true?” He asked me as his voice strained a little. He approached me and I could feel his sadness turn to anger as my lack of answer gave him the one he was looking for. “You were going to leave me? Just like that?”

I choked on my words, “It's not like that-”

“Then what _is_ it like?”

I looked over at Mr.Stark and Pepper as they had gotten a little closer than they were before and I felt drops of tears start to fall. “Please don't be mad at me-”

“Don't be- don't be mad at you?!”

Mr. Stark got closer, “I think you should go, kid.”

Peter turned to him angrily, “You knew! You knew what was wrong since the moment it happened and told me not to worry. You sent me home everyday I came and when I forced myself in she's locked up in a cell and then in the infirmary and now I find out why?!”

Mr. Stark clenched his jaw, “I didn't know how-”

“How bad it was? Does not talking for three days not pop out to you? Or ditching school not say anything to you?” He asked, and then turned to me. “And you. What satisfaction would that bring to just take yourself out of the equation like that without a warning or at least sheer reasoning?”

“Knowing that there would be a chance you'd be alive!” I blurted as I let the blanket fall from around my shoulders.

Peters face visibly fell, “What?”

“Casey.” Mr.Stark tried and I kept myself trained on Peter.

“What's coming wants me in one reality or the other and if taking myself out of it buys us time or saves you all then I won't hesitate to go!” I said admittingly and stormed off before I started to cry.

Peter called after me and I kept going.

“Casey, I'm sorry.” I heard Peter from behind me and I turned around, smashing my body into his, holding him as I cried into his chest.

“I don't know what to do, Peter.” I let out a sob, “I'm lost.”

He hushed me from crying and pet my hair as he rubbed his hand up and down my back and shoulders. I heard steps coming in from behind Peter and I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up with puffy eyes and saw Mr.Stark.

“I think you know…” He softly said.

 

In a debriefing room, I sat at the end of the table as Mr. Stark broke down the plan to watch the future with me. Peter paced with his arms crossed and stopped to talk to me every now and again.

“So your visions are transferable?”

“That's the theory, kid.” Mr. Stark said as he sat down on the chair next to me.

I clenched my jaw and cleared my throat in fear. “I don't know about this Mr.Stark. Realities change after minor and major decisions each day and-”

“Then we’ll do this everyday if we have to.”

I inhaled awkwardly at his statement and looked over at Peter.

“Mr.Stark… Are you even going to consider that she's been trying not to get into the details and things leading up to it? We’d be abusing her power-”

Mr.Stark stopped drinking from his glass of whiskey and placed it on the table. “I did and don't care,” Then he started talking to us both. “I need to keep you alive. The both of you. And if that means going through every detail of the end of the world to prevent it from happening then so be it.”

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat and looked at the table. “Okay…”

Peter bent down to my level as he stood. “Are you sure you want to do this?” He asked lowly.

“No, but, what choice do I have?” I asked, looking up at him.

“You don't,” Mr.Stark said bluntly before finishing his glass like a shot and somewhat slamming it on the table. “Alright let's do this.”

I squinted at him, “Are you sure?”

“No but let’s do this before I chicken out.” He said and I reached my hand out for him to take. He put his hand in mine and I looked over at Peter. He gave me a worried half smile and I closed my eyes.

_“She was no longer of use to me. Her purpose was fulfilled. You're here and you brought me one of the remaining stones.” Thanos grimaced._

_Mr.Stark was dangerous quiet and his nanotech covered his face in his Iron Man mask as he and the group of people including Peter attacked Thanos and one by one they were tossed to the side, passed out._

_As the fight montage came to an end, before we knew it, Thanos used a piece of Mr.Stark’s suit to use against him by stabbing him in the stomach._

_One by one, Thanos grabbed the fallen and tired as Mr.Stark sat there in pain, and started ripping them in half to show his strength. An alien girl, a grey man, a human, a man in a red cape, Peter…_

_Seeing Thanos grab him by the shirt/armor and drag his limp body to then raise it made me feel like I was choking, same as the first time I had seen this vision. Once he wrapped one hand around his chest and one around his legs before he brought him down to his knee I ripped myself from the sight at the sound of Peter’s body breaking on impact._

I stood up from the chair and grabbed onto Peter, hugging him as if he would slip out of my fingers at any time.

“I- I can't do that again.” I shuttered, still trying to hold onto him and he looked over at Mr.Stark.

“That was intense…” He huffed and I let go of Peter. “And that's where we're headed as of right now?” He asked, running a hand through his hair.

I wiped the minimal tears that had fallen and sniffled. “Yeah.”

Mr.Stark stood up from the chair and clapped his hands together. “Alright. Uh, I can create a program that will transfer your visions into a drive or something while you sleep so we can assess it the next day and work accordingly. That better?”

I nodded, wiping the tears off of my face, tired of them falling.

Mr.Stark walked up to me and I turned towards him. “So how does this work? Will I have to remember my lines for the real thing in that route? Cause to be honest with you, if I were and actor, I wouldn’t be building weapons.” He asked.

“No. If it happens that way, how you responded with come naturally and just feel like deja vu.”

He nodded and walked off to pace again. And then he stopped, “FRIDAY,”

“Yes sir?”

“How long will it take to program or build something that can record Casey’s visions?”

“Give or take five hours.”

“Alright, get started on that, will you?”

“Yes sir.”

His head shot to look at Peter and I. “While I’m working on that, you two need some time to,” He flailed his hands around as if shooing us off. “Whatever, so, go. Don't come back too late. It is a school night after all and I don't think you’d want to see your beautiful aunt upset now would you Peter?”

Peter squinted slightly at Mr.Stark before taking my hand and leading us out of the room and then out of the facility entirely.

At some point early on, our hands migrated to ourselves and I tried to occupy myself with the view of snow falling and covering the world as we walked towards the garden house. Inside wasn’t as cold as it was outside even though the walls were basically glass and I took my jacket off, hanging it by the doorway as Peter followed.

Suddenly, I felt the warmth of Peter’s hand in mine and jumped a little at the touch. He rounded my body to stand in front of me and I wrapped my arms around myself, tugging at my white long sleeves to put over my hands.

“Talk to me, please.” he begged, leaning slightly to look into my eyes.

“And tell you what?” I asked softly.

“Anything… Everything… something. I just need to know how you’re doing, Casey. Please.”

I sighed, looking down at my feet. “Where do I even start?” I faked a half laugh.

“The beginning.”


	10. Chapter 10

“Wow. That’s…”

I blew a piece of my hair out of my face, “Messed up, I know.”

Peter shrugged a little, “Well, I was going to say a lot but, messed up works too.” He motioned for me to come at him again and I punched the leather boxing punch pad he wore of his hands.

He suggested we do this as I told him everything he wanted to know so I could occupy myself and not think about a filter and just talk. It worked for the most part though I tried not to talk about the frequency I used to see him die in my visions so instead I told him I needed to avoid widespread danger which wasn’t a lie. Then again, I don’t think someone wants to know that there is no outcome in the future where they end up alive.

Peter slightly side-sweeped my legs and I fell on my back. I groaned and he hovered over me, brushing the hair out of my face.

“Stop thinking so much.” He smiled before kissing my forehead and getting up, assisting me. Instead of letting him pull me up, I grabbed onto his hand and tugged on his hand, flopping him on the other side of me, flat on his back.

“Gotcha,” I smirked.

He groaned a little and let out a dry laugh. He reached up for the back of my neck and brought my head down to kiss him upside down. I broke from his touch and he sat up and turned around. I sat on my calves as he sat criss-crossed.

“What’s wrong?” He asked, taking off his gloves and putting a piece of my hair behind my ear.

“I just don't know how you’re not the slightest bit upset with me…” I admitted, looking at my sparring gloves and now taking them off as well.

He hooked his finger under my chin and lifted my head to look him in the eyes. “I was at first… but not at you. I think it was more at myself because I couldn’t get through to anyone and didn't know what was going on. But… I was scared more than anything. I was scared that I would’ve lost you and had no idea what you were going though. Scared that I would’ve had to go on with my life without you…”

I looked back and forth between his eyes and didn't know I was holding my breath until I had to breathe for some. I rushed forwards and kissed him as if I needed to make sure he knew I was still here, as if it were some kind of closure.

He held onto the sides of my face and brought me closer, my legs now on each side of him and our lips never parting each other. He pulled away and smiled at me softly before outstretching his wrist towards the light switch and shooting a web, turning it off.

 

“Does it work?” I asked, Mr.Stark as he gave me what looked like air pods but broken down.

““DoEs iT wOrK?” Of course it works.”

I raised an eyebrow, “Okay... but what if they fall out?”

“They won't. There’s an electromagnet that basically goes through your head to keep them together as well as scan your, wherever your power comes from, and automatically transfer the active vision to FRIDAY.”

I pursed my lips and Peter did the same as he looked between the earphones and Mr.Stark.

He let out a quick breath, “Okay, well, good luck with that. I gotta head home and get ready for the week.” Peter kissed the side of my head and Mr.Stark pat him on the back before he left.

“Yeah, I should start getting ready for bed. I've got tests to make up and projects to turn in tomorrow and friends to apologize to.”

“You come up with a cover story yet? Or do they already know about you?” Mr. Stark asked, sass flailing his hands around before he crossed his arms.

I sighed, “They know the basics. My power, my family, but not in detail obviously, and that I help out around here.”

He pursed his lips, looking at the device case in my hand, and back up at me. “How you feeling?” He asked, then scratched the back of his neck. “I mean, you look better- seem better but I don’t know if that’s just at the moment or-”

“Yeah, no, I’m okay. Really. I’m just trying not to think about it, the whole situation I put you through and all, because if I do then I won’t be…” I managed a smile and bit the inside of my lower lip when I looked down at the device. I tapped it on the palm of my other hand and looked back up at Mr.Stark. “I’m gonna head over… goodnight.”

He gave me a soft smile as he wished me the same and I was off.

Before I was under the covers of my bed, I stood looking at the earphones. I stood wondering if this was a good idea. My mind would be completely vulnerable, anything could happen. But this had to be done. If I couldn't save them, at least they would know how to get out of it themselves.

So with that, I put them in and laid down, falling asleep almost instantly.

_“She's putting us all in danger!” Captain Rogers yelled at Mr.Stark in his Iron Man tracksuit._

_Mr.Stark kept a stone face as he looked at the glass around the debriefing room. “We are not getting rid of her.”_

_Captain Rogers got closer to Mr.Stark, breathing heavily after what seemed like a heated argument or conversation. “Stark we have a planet days or even hours away from being destroyed. It’s a matter of sacrificing the one for the many...”_

_“And what? That suddenly applies now and not when we were trying to get rid of your snowflake boyfriend?” Mr.Stark snapped. Captain Rogers didn't move a muscle and if anything, he got more heated._

_“That was not him, that was Hydra and you know it. This is not the same-”_

_“How is it not? You got to save a man who assassinated people just because he was your pal when the Pillsbury Dough boy had more weight on you but when it comes to someone who has done no harm and means something to me, you’re all so quick to throw her in the fire.”_

_“People's lives are at stake here.”_

_“And Casey's should be no different.”_

_“Stark, she is BRINGING the end. There is no changing that. I'm not sure if you have a say-”_

_I knocked on the glass, seeing their argument and they stopped upon seeing me._

_“Casey.” They said simultaneously in shock._

_The scene zoomed into the battle in Wakanda and lightning flashed before everything turned to dust._

 

At lunch, I decided to fess up out of nowhere since MJ was a little late to school so as soon as she came, we had to all go to class and I wanted to tell them both at once.

“My powers have been messing with me a little. Peter was just covering me in case I didn't want to talk about it but I trust you guys. I couldn’t keep it from you.” I admitted as I absentmindedly stabbed my spork into the mashed potatoes.

One thing I hadn’t readjusted to was eating at a normal schedule. Breakfast didn't exist, lunch felt like around 5 o’clock, and dinner was in the middle of the night where I ate three scoops of ice cream in the dark. It wasn't that I was still sick to my stomach at the thought of failing so horribly or at myself, it was more so the fact that I felt out of sync with everyone and everything around me.

“Is everything okay now?” MJ asked, putting down her book, The Nightingale by Kristin Hannah.

I smiled softly at them, “I’m still a little stiff but, I’ll be fine.”

“Good.” She declared before taking a bite of her apple and sinking back into her book.

Across the table from me, I looked at Peter and Ned beside him started to eat his ham and mashed potatoes. He gave a slight eyebrow raise asking if I was okay and I gave him the same smile as before, reassuring him.

As he ate, I watched them completely in a daze. I really loved these people. These nerd were the ones here for me even when they didn't know anything was wrong. When I moved here I met Ned first on the way to our junior high (I would say middle school but I don't like the sound of it) he introduced me to Peter in one of the many classes we had together and the three of us were inseparable. MJ was the newest to our group and it was as if she was always here. She was friends with Peter and Ned since they were apart of the Academic Decathlon team, and I met her in our English class our sophomore year. We didn't know we shared Peter and Ned until she was sitting with them at lunch one day before I got there and ever since, I couldn’t imagine us sitting somewhere without her.

I clenched my jaw slightly to will myself not to feel the thoughts wanting to crawl into my head but a pinch of it did, and I excused myself which they didn't think too harshly on but Peter followed.

I felt myself start to panic.

Peter caught up to me, though I wasn’t rushing anywhere and he held his hands on my arms. I swallowed sobs that wanted to come out and was happy that only a few tears had come out, which I’d been wiping away with the back of my sleeve every time I felt one fall.

“Hey, talk to me.” He worried.

I sniffled and brushed my nose with my sleeve, “What if I can’t pull this off…? What if-”

“Hey, hey, hey. _We_ are going to get through this.”

He made me look into his eyes and I found myself laughing slightly. “I’m being ridiculous. I’m letting this take over my life.”

His eyes saddened as he brushed my hair behind my ears. “You’re worried. There’s a difference.” He corrected.

I brushed the last few tears away and massaged my face a little, trying to rid of the puffiness along with the wetness. I brushed my hair out of my face, squishing my face with the palms of my hands and dropping them to pose a little. He looked slightly down at me from the two inch difference of his 5’8 figure. I let out a breath and put on a soft smile.

“Thank you.”

“C’mere.” He said as he brought me into a hug and kissed me on the forehead before walking me back to the table that thankfully didn't force me to have to be seen by the entire school so when I slip out or rush out, no eyes follow, same as when I come in.

MJ put her book down and Ned no longer had his plate in front of him.

“You okay?” She asked.

I looked at Peter as he went to sit down and I stayed standing as if sitting down will somehow trigger another attack. “Uh, no. Anxiety attacks are apparently apart of my powers messing with me,” I grabbed my bag from the bench and hold onto the strap when it's on my shoulder. “I’m gonna head to sixth early. Catch you guys at my locker after school?”

They nodded and gave me sympathetic smiles before I head of for the rest of my day head low and quiet, and I tried. I tried to push through and act myself- be myself, but every time I did, my thoughts told me it was pointless, that in the end everyone around me will be gone and so will I.

 

Mr.Stark was nowhere to be found when I got home and in a way I felt relieved. After last night’s vision, I was scared as to what he would think. And I was scared he was going to bombard me with questions about game plans and tactics he, Natasha, Sam, and Hank the Ant-Man even came over to help out with before he went to his Ex-Wife's house for dinner with his daughter which he made a note to do more often than usual after being exposed to the dilemma we were under.

FRIDAY played some music for me throughout the main living space as I did homework and for once it felt like my life was back to normal. Peaceful to say the least.

The music found itself to 75% volume and instead of Billie Eilish and Halsey blasting depression, All Time Low, Fall Out Boy, and 5 Seconds of Summer were blasting and when the elevator doors chimed opened and Pepper came in, she had to cover her ears and yell at FRIDAY to turn the music down.

“Oh, sorry,” I cheesed awkwardly, walking over to her and giving her a hug. I always hugged her when I could and especially after what happened, I felt like I needed to give her all the hugs in the world to let her know that I'm still here. That I didn't leave her. That I didn't want to leave… That's what guilt did. It ate me up, amplified my love, and made me sad all at once.

“Hey, Casey.” She beamed, holding me. “How was your first day back?” She asked me as she let go of our hug but kept me in close proximity.

I put my hair behind my ears, “It was alright. I forgot how hard it was to wake up to an alarm in the morning.” I laughed half-heartedly. (A/N: I actually don't know if I ever write that word correctly)

She put a hand through my hair and laughed a little, “Me too. Hey, have you seen Tony?” She asked, looking around slightly and her hand dragging its way to my hand.

“No, he hasn’t come in since I got home. Why? Is everything okay?” I asked and she quickly turned to me, ready to assure me and I couldn’t help but make sure she’s okay and that everything was fine which it was, she was just wondering.

“Yes! Yes. Everything’s fine. I was just wondering.” She smiled, assuring me before kissing my forehead. 

I couldn't help but think about how much I really hurt her. Whether I knew it then or not, trying to leave so viciously was going to take a toll on her more than anyone. Pepper saw me as the child she's always wanted and adored Mr.Stark's and I's relationship as if it were the relationship she saw her future children having with their father. No words are able to really, truly, perfectly, explain to you what she felt when she not only found us but found out about me and what I was trying to do. I thought I never had it in me to do such a thing to another person, but I did, and it's one of the many things that I will never forgive myself for doing...

"I'll catch up with you later, okay?" She said and I nodded before she started to walk away. Before the elevator dinged open she pointed at me and the kitchen, "Don't forget to eat. There- there's Salmon, a-and rice, and Chinese-" The elevator doors opened, "Have whatever you want from in there." She said finally and I laughed a little at her quick talk and slight stuttering. 

When she left, I decided to make some hot chocolate, pouring more than one cup and adding jumbo marshmallows to them all. I took the elevator and walked over to the debriefing room where Mr.Stark, Natasha, and Sam all sat and stood. My vision was projected onto a hologram that hovered over the table and when I came in, Mr.Stark paused it.

“I- uh, I made too much hot chocolate.” I raised the tray slightly as if I needed proof and put the tray on the table.

Sam was the first to break out of the sympathetic trance of ‘oh honey, I’m sorry you have to go through this. I guess knowing everything isn’t as great as I made it seem’ that made me feel pitied. Like everyone has to hold my hand and like if they don’t I’ll just grab a gun and do it for real this time. He stood up from his office chair and took a cup with a giant smile on his face. “Thanks short stuff.” He said as he went to sit down and next was Mr.Stark followed by Natasha.

As they all sat down, I took a seat at the end of the table where I was already standing and they looked slightly startled amongst themselves. I raised an eyebrow, “What?”

“No, no. What are you doing?” Mr.Stark asked, not really as a question but more so as an ‘you can’t sit at our table’ teenage mean girl statement.

“I’m sitting.” I said plainly.

He raise an eyebrow, “Uh no you’re not.”

“Why not? I want to help-”

He turned in his chair and started talking with his hands again, “I know, kid. Look, we’re kind of breaking this and aren't as sweaty eyed as we were when we first saw it but-”

I wasn’t going to take this, I needed to help. I came here to help. I needed to save my friends and if it meant trying till the very end then so be it. “But nothing, Mr. Stark,” He stopped and his eyebrows were raised slightly. “I’m staying and helping.”

He looked around at the two and both Sam and Natasha were taking sips of their hot cocoa as they awkwardly averted their eye contact, which left Mr.Stark defenseless and without others objection or sense put in.

“Well okay then. So we were thinking…”


	11. Chapter 11

The good thing was that some visions stayed constant for the majority of the trials, which was also a bad thing… but on the bright side (which I've been paying attention to more often), we could come up with other ways to defeat the purple grape trying to kill us all.

My mother, whom I resent with all my being, used to tell me to look up at the sky after a hurricane and enjoy the bliss of the clarity. Of course that was when I was a six and still her child, not a freak with a mind of it all. So despite my hatred of the originator of the saying, I did just that and couldn't help but remember that I’ll never forgive them.

My father, whom I also resent, mentioned my ability to a co-worker of his at Transia Co. He said that an hour after the conversation with the guy, a mysterious man whom he had never seen before gave him a card and told him to call them to take me off their hands and he didn't think too much on it until he called and they offered money.

Still new to my powers, I heard this as I was in my room cleaning up after my older sister trashed it because she embarrassed herself calling me a freak in front of people from her school. So I was getting an ear of everything and soon I knew everything there was to know on the situation. Then I decided to take a glance, thinking no harm would be done but it was the opposite...

I don't miss them. They loved me until they knew I was off. This made Pepper want to make me like I was safe around her our first few months together after I told her and she's still tried to make me feel that way ever since. Mr.Stark and Pepper, Mr.Rodriguez and his wife, and of course Aunt May, have been better parents to me than my own will ever be. And I don't consider my true parents my mom and dad, not even family. Yeah they brought me into this world, but my only tie is biologically, and even then I still resent them.

 

Five months of work and we were tired. Like I said, the good thing was that there was consistency but of course the problem is that there's consistency. Peter wasn’t allowed in the building if we were working, but I still asked for his input anywhere he could put it. He really wanted to help.

We were closing to our doom, and were working so hard that Mr.Stark made me stop working with them just to get some rest. He said that the best thing for me to do is keep on with my life, hang out with my friends and whatnot. I stopped fighting him on the topic of helping a while ago and just did what he asked. I could give him that much.

 

Spring had a nice feeling. After basically plowing through the winter(A/N: hahaha) in a debriefing room, the change was nice. No more snow, no more staying in bed twenty minutes longer due to temperature, etc. All I really had to worry about were final exams next month. Oh, and the grape.

It was finally Friday and I felt great, the vision shifted to something a little less dark but we've all learned not to get attached to happy endings and I've started to take the extremely bad ones less harshly. I went to school earlier than usual to catch up on my English work in the library and yeah, I know, you would think I would use my powers for things like this, but I still believed in fair play… Okay maybe I used it sometimes so I didn't have 100% A’s across the board. The lowest I’d take is a 89%...

When I opened my locker, a burst of confetti blew and I ducked slightly out of fright and I looked around, seeing Peter striding up to me with a huge smile on his face. He wrapped his arm around my waist and brought me into a long, chaste kiss. I melted into his touch but found my hands on his chest, pushing off slightly and disconnecting our lips.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. Easy tiger. What's all this for?” I asked, reaching to the colorful pieces of tissue paper in my hair.

His eyebrows knitted, “What do you mean? Do you know what day it is?” He let go of me and looked around him at the very few students roaming the halls.

“Of course. Its Friday,” I smiled, shaking my head and watching the confetti fall. “But what's the occasion?”

“Casey, it's May 11th. Your birthday. Today is your birthday.” He said amused and not believing that he had to clarify that to me.

My eyes widened a little. “Oh my god,” I smacked my forehead. “That's today? I completely forgot.”

He chucked a little, “Yeah, I can tell.”

I closed my locker and Peter wrapped his arm around my waist as we walked. “How does it feel to be 17?”

I laughed, “The same way it did a minute ago.”

“I will never believe that you are older than me.” Peter scoffed playfully, shaking his head.

I scrunched my eyebrows and arched my head to look up at him. “I'm only 4 months older than you, Peter.”

He laughed and shrugged a little. “Still, I’m way more mature than you.” At that, I wish I had water to spit out.

We continued walking and people started to get to school, filling the halls slowly but surely.

“Where are Ned and MJ?” I asked.

“They had a Decathlon meeting. We're on our way to meet them.”

An o formed on my lips and I nodded.

Here's the thing about my birthday. It's not the best thing I want to remember. It was my birthday when I wanted to know how my life would be. It's the day I ran off. A week later I was emancipated, signed up for a new school, and living with Mr.Rodriguez and his family. But I saw how happy this made Peter so I couldn't bring him down, no matter how I felt inside.

_Focus on the bright side of things, Casey._

If I had never left, I wouldn't have met my best friends, or now be with the soon to be duo of Starks. Other than the inevitable doom, things are well.

Peter let go of me and I realized we were nowhere near the library. We were in the garage wing where classes like, I kid you not, mechanics and woodshop were.

He opened the door and both MJ and Ned popped pipes of confetti and we were all now covered in it. MJ blew a party horn and stretched out her arms at the display.

“Surprise!” They yelled simultaneously. I laughed and walked up to them, holding them in hugs. When I pulled back, I admired their decorations on the table they stood on opposite sides on when I came in. There was a banner hanging from poles on each side of the table saying Happy Birthday. There were mini party hats and a small Carvel ice cream cake in the smack middle with fans on each side of it, obviously keeping it cool.

“You guys didn't have to do all this,” I smiled, a little too overjoyed at the simple surprise that had so much love filled with it.

MJ slug an arm around my shoulder. “Of course we did. We were talking one of these days and realized that out of the entirety of us knowing you, we have never once celebrated your birthday or even knew your birthday. So Virgin Parker here decided we should plan something.”

I laughed at the name and looked over at Peter whose jaw slacked as he glared at MJ’s nickname. He looked over at me and I instantly stopped, coughing down my laughter.

“Well, this is great, guys, thank you.” I grabbed a mini party hat and put it on, taking one over to Peter and putting it on his head.

We grabbed stools and sat around the table where the lighting of the cake and singing tradition began and then we ate our cake at seven in the morning.

“So how's saving the world going?” Bed asked nonchalantly as he shoved a piece of cake into his mouth. I know what you're thinking and no, I didn't tell them. I was talking to Peter about it in his room at the apartment as we were starting on our homework before MJ and Ned came and both were listening in on the other side of the door just incase Peter and I were having a fight or something and they heard, well, grapes.

I swallowed my piece and shrugged a little, starting to swish around my piece. “It's coming along. Got a good ending last night so, yay to that.” My tone wasn't as enthusiastic as it should be but like I said, we knew not to get too excited about happy endings.

MJ raised an eyebrow, “Just yay? I call that a birthday miracle.” She stretched her spoon to hover the middle of the table and I looked at it as Peter joined his spoon with hers and then Ned's put his into the mix.

“Yeah…” Reluctantly, I hit my spoon with theirs, completing the toast of a sort and we continued to eat our ice cream cake until the first bell rang.

Thankfully, teachers didn't care enough to wish people happy birthday when there's a present next to their name on the roster.

At lunch, Flash Thompson winked at me from his table across and some from ours and I turned to re engage myself into the conversation.

“Are you guys planning to go on that field trip?” MJ asked.

Peters excitement level raised like a puppy with a ball. “Oh yeah, I keep forgetting to ask May to sign the slip. Are you?”

MJ scrunched her nose a little, “Nah, I have a test that day in APUSH. There's no make up for it.” Her AP US History teacher, Mr. Lawson always did that to make sure kids don't skip his class and for kids like MJ, they had to sacrifice some trips.

“It's to the Museum of Manhattan Art, right?” I asked, resuming to slush around the Mac and cheese on my plate.

“Yeah. I turned mine in this morning after the party.” Ned said happily, chin in the air and eyes squinted.

I glanced over at Flash’s table and caught him staring. Flash hasn't stopped messing with us in the three school years we've shared. His insults are forever given, he stares at me like he wants to say something rude but also hug me? Flash Thompson is a complicated douche bag. I gave him a final look before tuning him out completely.

“I might go. I don't know. I'll probably keep MJ some company. Plus I can't really swing home if something happens while we're out.” I added in and everyone nodded as if to say, yeah that makes sense.

 

“Hey, Happy.” I smiled as I walked up to him after school. Instead of opening the car door and greeting me as well, he held up a plastic black bag. “What's this?” I asked, slowly taking it from his hands. Inside were Mamita’s icees from Mr.Rodriguez’s store. “You went before you came.”

He opened the door, “Well it's not everyday you get a twenty minute notice for someone's birthday so that's the best I could do.” I squinted at him, silently asking how he knew and he shrugged slightly. “Peter sent me a bajillion texts and I didn't check my phone until then.”

I shook my head with a laugh and got into the car, taking out scissors from my bag to open up the icees. I handed one to Happy when he got in and he ate it as we drove. We exchanged our days as usual and as I was texting Peter down the road, suddenly it was as if a light bulb went off in Happy’s head.

He detached the icee from his lips. “Oh, Casey, Tony said to call him when you get home and Natasha said not to bother showering when you get home because you’re getting straight into sparring.”

I groaned a little, “Okay.”

He dropped me off at the facility entrance and went to park the car in the garage. I went up to my room and plopped on my bed. I was drained. It used to be emotionally and now its just physically. Ever since Mr.Stark went to Berlin, Natasha and I have been training everyday and this week we’ve been working on my aim with weapons like daggers, stars, even arrows in tribute to Clint’s perfection which I’ve found I’m great at since I can calculate shots in less than a millisecond. Another perk from my powers.

I got up from the bed and grabbed my gym clothes. Long gym leggings and a sport bra were a must and instead of wearing my zip-up jacket, I wore a loose muscle tank. As I strapped a knife holster around my thigh, my phone started to ring and instead of seeing Peter’s name, I saw Mr.Stark's instead and half cursed, remembering that the first thing I was supposed to do was call him. I picked up the phone and answered.

“Hey, Mr.Stark. How’s Berlin?”

“ _It’s going. Parties, deals, you know, the usual._ ” In the background I could hear the party music and talking.

“That’s good. Make sure you know what you’re doing.”

“ _Yeah, I know. I don't need another repeat of that. Thanks for bringing up that very painful and trust shifting experience for me, though. I really appreciate it._ ” He said quickly and in his smug voice, making me laugh at his ego and attempt at making me feel bad.

I laughed a little, “I didn’t mean it like that. Well I did, but- you know what? Doesn’t matter. I was gonna call you but I just started getting ready for training with Natasha and it slipped my mind, I’m sorry.”

“ _Don't worry about it, it’s not like I wanted to hear from you after days of traveling and not getting to talk, its fine. How’s that going by the way? Training with Nat and all._ ” His tone makes me laugh again because even though he’s serious about what he says, his tone makes it cover up as if he’s brushing off his disappointment.

“Same as your trip. It’s going. I’ve picked up a bow and am pretty good at it.” I shrugged, switching the phone to the other ear as I strapped another knife holster on my other thigh.

“ _Barton is quaking in his retirement_.”

I laugh again and started to head over to the target room. “Yeah, I’m sure he is. Hey, Mr.Stark, I’m about to start, I’ll call you or text you later. That okay?”

“ _Yeah, sure thing, kiddo. Kick ass in there._ ”

We hung up after that and I walked into the room with dummies on the far wall and a trolley cart with weapons spread on it feet away from them. To the left of the room, a boxing ring, and punching bag. On the right, the room is padded and that’s where Natasha and I would spar.

Natasha turned around from standing in front of the table when she heard the door open and close behind me. More recently, she made the dramatic change of red hair to blonde and it was still taking some getting used to.

She smiled at me and nodded at me, “You ready?”

I let out a breath with puffed cheeks, “Yeah. In order?” I asked and she pulled the trolly cart to my left side.

“I’ll let you decide that. The left gets three to the stomach, middle gets two to the chest, and the right gets, one to the chest and two to the stomach.” She says before crossing her arms and watching me.

I closed my eyes and let out another breath. I grabbed three stars from the cart and in five, almost six seconds, each dummy had their respective wounds from the different weapons on the cart.

“Good,” Natasha praised as I went to grab the weapons from the dummies. “Focus on the knives. They’re heavier so they need more force to get them to where you want. Again.”

I nodded looking at the dummy who got a knife to the stomach but low enough on his side to almost hit its hip bone.

When I walked over, we did the same until I could get it right and she walked me over to another room I hadn’t seen yet. It was an observation area of a mostly glass room.

“No way,” I said in amazement at the room for the purpose same as the training room in The Hunger Games: Catching Fire movie. “This is awesome.” I looked to my right and saw a black bow and a case of arrows already in a cross body holster. I grabbed them and put my head through the holster, feeling the holster press snuggly against my back.

“By that, I assume you’re familiar with the concept?” She says with a raised eyebrow.

“It’s from a book slash movie series.”

She hummed and gestured for me to go into the room. I set the settings on the keypad to “Secluded Battle” and stepped up to the slight incline. I retracted an arrow and set it, ready to start and seconds later, an almost overwhelming amount of soldiers ran and hid from me and instead of overthinking, I shut my conscience off as Natasha had taught me to do when sparring and tuned into my power.

Five minutes later, the session was over and I wiped a slight drip of sweat from my forehead, setting the arrow that was on hand back into the holster behind me. I looked back at Natasha and as if the situation weren’t cliche enough, a crowd of agents along with Sam, Scott and surprisingly, Clint Barton himself, had formed on the other side of the glass.

When the door slid open, they all gave me claps on the back and nods of approval before heading back to their doings. Scott put a hand on my shoulder, “Damn, Casey. I wouldn’t wanna be on the opposite team as you.”

“Yeah, seriously. I’d probably switch instantly.” Sam laughed.

“Yeah okay, Cap would’ve kicked your ass.” Scott shot back, making Sam purse his lips in thought.

Clint walked up to me from beside Natasha and he gave me a nod. “Man, I retire and they replace me.” He joked, making everyone laugh a little and then he turned his attention to me. “You’ve got a nice eye, kid. And I might not want to admit it because I’ve got too much pride, but you might be a little better than me. I mean, especially since you didn't have any assist like I usually do with that much chaos.”

“Really?” I asked and he nodded.

“Yeah, if Tony lets you, you’d be great in my place.”

I smiled, clenching the bow in my hands. “That means a lot, thank you.” I looked over at Natasha and she nudged her head towards the door.

“The rest of the day is yours, we’ll go again tomorrow.” With that, I bid my farewell to everyone and head back to my room to shower and change.

  
I decided to do my homework and fix up some of the flowers in the garden house and when Happy dropped me off, he told me to call him so he could get me instead of walking/ jogging like I had been doing in the past.

I took the keys out of my bag and put it into the lock, getting a weird feeling in my stomach. I opened the door slowly and when nothing happened, I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in and turned the lights on, going to the back room and putting my bag on the table.

Suddenly, as if out of nowhere, a deep voice echoed in the room. “It’s a nice place you got here.”


	12. Chapter 12

I turned around, scared by the voice and instantly knew the man in all black as Nick Fury, the director of SHIELD (when it was still around) and who was supposed to be retired.

I stepped away from the table and he stepped into the light from the wall, looking around the room.

“I would say our meetings been a long time coming, Casey… My name is Nick Fury, but I’m sure you knew that already.” His deep voice was neutral, but intent was poured heavy into it at the end of his statement which made my pulse quicken.

“I-I haven’t done anything wrong? H-Have I?” Was all I could manage because it seemed like all I could do was assume the worst since the best there was that was in retirement was feet away from me and evidently knowledgeable of my existence.

He put his hands into his pockets and walked to my desk, picking up a framed photo of Mr.Stark eating ice cream and looking at the camera with squinted eyes as he gave a closed smile. “Tony and Pepper Stark are like your family before they found out how much you were worth-”

I watched him and felt my voice strain, “Please, don't compare them…”

He looked at me and put the frame down. “I have eyes and ears everywhere, Casey.” He put his hands back in his pocket and directed himself towards me. “I know about the project, I know about your powers, I know everything. Nice job on the training today by the way.”

Before I could ask, I stayed quiet since he answered my question in the previous statement. I felt so intimidated. Nick Fury was in my garden house. In my back room. He was waiting for me to get here. He knew I was coming.

“You’re a bright kid, Casey, and not because of your power, because you work hard to be. And telling by the photos around this place, your time with the Starks and the remaining Avengers have made you work harder on your mission.”

I felt like my voice was gone, that I didn't have a say in anything or couldn’t even formulate anything remotely helpful or intelligent like I had hoped I could if I ever got the pleasure of meeting him and he knew it. He saw the way my breathing irregulated and the fact that I could not draw myself from him as I was cautious of ever movement he or I made.

“So, c-can I help you with something…?” I asked with a shaky voice.

“How bad is it?” He asked, blinking at me.

“It could be be disastrous… half or maybe more of the universe, gone.”

“How long do we have?”

I swallowed harshly, feeling my palms sweat. “A week. Two at most…”

He closed his eye and let out a breath before looked down at the floor. I hadn’t said it out loud until now and now that I had, all the fear I had buried came back.

Fury recomposed himself, “What's the status on the Titan? Last I heard, the outcome of him coming for you hasn’t been activated as of late.”

My mouth went dry. “Uh, no. H-he shouldn’t be.”

“Is the possibility still there?”

“What?”

“Is there still a possibility of it happening?”

I shrugged slightly, looking at the floor. “It’s time in alternate realities, Agent Fury. There is always a possibility.”

Fury’s demeanor then turned stone as he looked at me, shifting the already tense atmosphere into tighter air. “Look, I’m sure you have the best intentions in trying to save everyone but if that reality comes to play and it comes down to the universe or you, I will not hesitate to make that call before he has the chance to get here.”

“...Why not do it now and get it over with?” I asked. What was I doing?

“I’m giving you time to fix this, Casey. I’m backing off and letting you work. When I ask for a report from my eyes and ears, then I will decide. Understood?” I felt my voice trap in my throat and all I could do was nod. My phone pinged and he glanced at the phone before nudging his head slightly towards it. “Go.”

I swallowed and took a step to get to my phone, seeing that I got a text from Happy saying he was coming to get me in twenty minutes. I looked back to see an empty room and sighed, gripping the edge of the desk trying to regulate my breathing.

He was right to want to take out the only reason the big guy would come remotely close to us since we didn't have the stones. If he did still want me, Fury was right to come here tonight and warn me.

My mind drifted to Fury making the call and I flinched when I felt a car impact. I ripped myself from it and decided that I needed some fresh air.

Outside, I let my chest rise and fall, eventually needing to bend over and put my hands on my knees.

So that was it. If I don't pull this off, I’m out by car crash. This would crush Mr.Stark. It’s like everyone around him gets taken that way and me being the child he has always wanted but will never admit will destroy him. Ten minutes passed and I was still outside wrapping my head around everything.

Did Thanos even know I existed at this point…?

He will hear about me tomorrow if the course remains the same.

Oh god. I walked inside and text Happy to get me a little earlier and I grabbed my bag, slightly irritated when I realized I didn't get any work done and shoved my laptop inside. I walked outside and locked up, seeing Happy’s car coming over the hill and I walked to where he was stopped.

“Finish early?” Happy asked as soon as I got in.

I smiled at him, “Yeah, there wasn’t much.” With that, we were on our way back and I text Mr.Stark, remembering that I said I would sometime later on in the day and it was almost six and dark out.

Casey: I’m heading back from the garden house. I was doing hw and finished it sooner than I liked. I hope Berlin is nice:)

I waited a few incase he replied and when he didn't, I turned off my phone. I think Happy could sense my discomfort even if he didn't know what it was directed towards because he hadn’t said a word since I got in and kept glancing at me through the rearview mirror.

Happy dropped me off at the front of the building and I thanked him before I got out. I knocked my head back in the elevator as I greeted FRIDAY, still unsure as to why I wasn’t as much of a mess as someone should be who just learned that they’ll be taken out if they don't do their job would be. The doors chimed open I pushed myself off the side wall to then see several people in the room.

“Surprise!” They all yelled with Mr.Stark and Pepper front and center in their best attire along with my friends and others around them who looked like millionaires by how nice they were dressed. Balloons were scattered and a white, gold and pink birthday banner was spread towards the back of the room where a three tier cake stood.

I smiled at the surprise and Pepper rushed up to me, crushing me in a hug. Mr. Stark, suit and all, had a pointy party hat that was tilted to the side and he nodded at me after Pepper’s gesture.

“I was afraid you’d suspect this and know it was happening. Did we get you?” She asked, brushing her hair out of her face.

I shook my head, trying to hear her through the now, I assume resumed, music. “No! The last thing I was thinking about was a party!”

Mr. Stark jutted his head to my room, “Well go get changed and celebrate with us, kid.” I smiled at him and then at my friends who waved at me from a little ways past the Starks and I walked to my room.

I was glad this happened, not only did I needed a distraction, I needed this kind of energy that my body was starting to lack.

There was a gift on my bed and I walked over, reading the tag: Happy Birthday, Kid. I opened it, seeing a halter top rose gold sequin bodycon dress that when I raised it, it looked like it was just above my knees in length.

After my five minute shower, I decided to put gel in my hair to keep the “wet look” and the black eyeliner I put on my water line made my honey colored eyes pop in color. My eyelashes newfound darkness finished off my face and in my closet, a pair of Ralph&Russo rose gold heels that had leaves decorated on them with a sticky birthday bow on top of one were displayed for me. I shook my head and put them on before glancing at the mirror and slipping out of my room.

Peter’s back was to me at the end of the hall as his shoulder was slumped and at the click of my heels, he turned around, jaw practically dropping to the floor. In one hand he had a pink birthday sash and in the other, a white box no larger than his hand. I smiled as I got closer, amused by his reaction and his eyes raked my body once again.

“Hi Peter.” I beamed.

His mouth closed instantly as his eyes went straight to mine. “Hey, C-Casey. You- you look- wow. You look beautiful.”

My cheeks warmed up and I smiled at him, “Thank you. You look great, too. Did you know about this too?” I pushed a piece of my hair behind my ear and gestured to the party.

“Uh, kinda, yeah. I told Mr.Stark when I found out but he hadn't been on his phone much and then like, a few hours ago he told me to dress fancy, bring May, our friends, and meet here.” He stepped towards me and showed me the sash as if he forgot it was in his hand. “Uh, Mr.Stark said to give this to you when you came out. Here,” he put it around me and it fell onto my shoulder where his fingers lingered a little when he adjusted the sash. When he had to pull himself back again, he handed me the box. “And this is from me.”

I looked down at it and felt a cheesy grin plaster on my face. “Oh, Peter you didn't have to get me anything.” I said before I started to open it.

He put his hands in his pockets, “I know. I just thought…” Inside was a gold bracelet with two charms. One engraved with a P on one side and a C on the other side and on the second one, one side had the date we got together in Roman numerals and an unknown date on the other side. “...you’d like it.”

“It's beautiful,” I tilted my head at the sight of the odd date and rather than using my powers, I asked. “What's this other date?”

He smiled, “It's the day we met.”

I could just feel my heart swell as my eyes started to water. I closed the space between us and wrapped my arms around him, resting my chin on his shoulder. I sniffled the wetness daring to leave my body and Peter’s grip tightened at the sound.

“No, baby, don't cry.” He pulled away and wiped a tear that had fallen with the pad of his thumb as he held my face in his hand. I managed a laugh and kissed him before he took the box from my hand and removed the bracelet, putting it on my wrist.

“There you are!” Mr.Stark beamed. Luckily I didn't look like a sobbing mess so I smiled at him as he came over. “You ready?” I wiped under my eyes just in case any wetness was evident and he held his hand out for me to take.

He lead me to the main room and introduced me to people I had never met before and we had been taken into the swarm of conversations. At some point, Mr.Stark walked away from me, leaving me with business partners and common folk millionaires who I made sure to keep my impression well for the sake of secret reporters and Mr.Stark’s reputation.

I was sitting down on the long couch with Peter seated next to me and my friends around me as Scott was telling a comedic story of the crazy ants fighting each other over his love when Mr.Stark came over, took my hand and cooed for everyone to follow.

I stood with my hand folded in front of me and fiddled with my bracelet as Mr.Stark started to chime his glass to get everyone’s attention. He cleared his throat and Pepper stood beside him as he snaked his arm around her waist and the music died down, making everyone’s attention shift.

“I want to start off by saying thanks to everyone who came. I think Tony Stark throwing a birthday party for a seventeen year old was the last thing anyone thought to hear,” The crowd laughed a little and I glanced at Peter who gestured for me to breathe, obviously sensing my nervousness. “But in all seriousness, this kid here,” he turns to me, “you’re one in a million. You've helped and changed our lives in more ways than one. You’re a strong individual that has been through hell and made it back...”

I gave him an assuring smile and saw a flicker of deep emotion in his eyes before he blocked himself from dwelling on it publicly as he raised his glass towards me, making everyone else follow. “After three years of keeping your birthday from us,” The crowd laughed, “I can finally wish you a happy birthday.”

“Happy birthday,” Everyone wished simultaneously and then took a sip of their glasses.

I walked over to Mr.Stark and didn't care about the fact that he wasn’t much of a hugger and wrapped my arms around him like my life depended on it. I didn't even care to hear the sounds of endearment the audience gave and invested myself in his touch. He was stiff at first but he melted and held me with just as much force.

He fought for me. He wanted me to fight. He cared more about me than my parents combined ever could. Hell, even though Mr. Stark resented any feeling he had towards me because feelings for anyone but himself, Pepper and somewhat Peter, didn't exist. He stepped up to the plate and was by my side through it all.

I opened my eyes and saw Pepper with hands over her mouth at the sight before her and I pulled away slowly from Mr.Stark and apologized softly before pulling Pepper into a hug and almost balling in tears.

“You have no idea how much you mean to us, Casey.” She said into my ear and I almost lost it.

I pulled away and she guided me to stand behind the cake and everyone followed by getting closer. I looked over at MJ who had her phone taking pictures or videos like a proud mother and Ned who was still swooning over Natasha. Peter stood next to May and she had her arms around him as they all smiled at me when I looked.

Within seconds, the vanilla cake with the drip effect of pink and gold frosting had four large sparkler candles ignited and they all sang in my honor. When it came to blowing out the candles I hesitated. I looked out at the crowd, saw how happy everyone was. I couldn't help but feel my stomach fall to the ground.

I hadn't wished for anything that morning. I hadn't thought about it. We joked that I wished about becoming the next Iron Man or ending world hunger or marrying Kylo Ren but to tell the truth, I blew out the candles without a thought to what it represented. And for some reason I couldn't bring myself to do it now.

I looked beside me and held Mr.Stark’s eye and it was like he could almost see what was happening to me and was about to intervene but I tore my eyes away from him and tried to concentrate.

I closed my eyes and let out a breath. The crowd started to cheer as if it were support to an emotional moment to muck up the courage to do something as minor as making a wish and blowing out the candles. But I hadn't realized how much I wished.

I wished to permanently destroy the timelines in which Thanos comes for me or comes to earth at all. I wished to save everyone. I wished families would stay alive. I wished to be okay. I wanted to stay here and have the Stark’s adopt me. I wished that May would always be okay. I wished that MJ would get all the books she's ever wanted. I wished Ned would be confident in himself around others. I wished for Peter to be able to be Spider-Man until he grew gray and old. I wished Fury hadn't gotten word about me. I wished I didn't know so much. I wished I didn't fear cars like I do now. I wished there was no end.

I gave everyone one last nervous look before I inhaled a breath of air, and blew out the candles.


	13. Chapter 13

"Why are you up?"

I turned around on my stool on the kitchens island and saw Mr.Stark walking up to me. I sipped on my mug of tea and turned aback around where he now stood before me. 

"Couldn't sleep?" He asked, grabbing things. 

I squinted, taking another sip and tapped my ear with the devices still inside. "Subconscious is still working." 

He pursed his lips and poured himself a glass of whiskey.

Truth is, everyday from my birthday on was more difficult than the last. I couldn't sleep, the visions were more summary and less detail. Mostly because everything was the same. Happy. And I tried my best to soak in every moment of it as if it all could change in a snap.

Thanos didn't hear about me that Sunday, nor has it been brought into mind as a possibly either and I couldn’t be more happy.

I was weary of everyone around me. I knew that if the insider saw anything along the lines of worry concerning anything really, they would let Agent Fury know of my troubles and that would be the end of me. The problem wasn’t that there was an insider, it’s that there wasn’t not an insider. They were everywhere from the maintenance crew to our very own Natasha Romanoff.

And training with her was harder to do when my focus was on anything but training. Agent Fury, Thanos, Mr.Stark, my friends, everyone had a strong place in my mind and to be able to organize it would require me to be at peace. But I wasn’t, considering constantly feeling like I’ve been hit by a car multiple times throughout the day.

Later on that day, after school and after training with Natasha, she left to get back to working with Mr.Stark and instead of going up to shower, I started another session in the battle simulator, each one more intense than the other. I focused and put three arrows at once, starting to get a feel for multiple shots and _before I knew it I was on my back, fighting off an alien warrior who had my bow to my neck, choking me until I was numb._ Suddenly, the pressure stopped and the simulation was off.

I turned my head, and saw Pepper on the other side, her chest fluctuating in a decreasing panic. I got up and caught my breath subtly as the glass door slid open. I held my hand over the bruise on my shoulder and in that movement, I slightly winced at the pain in my side from sparring with Natasha earlier.

“Are you okay?” Pepper asked as she moved away from the control panel when I walked out of the room.

I shook my head, “Yeah, sorry, I just- I wanted to work on multiple shots for a little.”

“Its nine o’clock.” She said plainly. Her eyes traveled to my shoulder, sassiness leaving her instantly. “Oh my gosh,” She moved my hand from my shoulder to reveal the growing black and blue and her eyebrows knitted, I looked away from her and to the far wall. “Where’s your head at, Casey?” She said as her touch fell from my body and I bit my bottom lip.

She knew, as did everyone, when I told them about using my powers to keep me alive in training and the only way I would end up with so much as a scratch would mean my focus was anywhere but here. But I didn't have to tell them that, they drew that (very true) conclusion themselves and I didn't like that it was that way.

I skipped fourth period because of it. I lingered on my friends words and actions because of it. I stayed after to train more and harder because of it. It changed. And I needed to be ready for it all... As much as I could anyway.

“Oh god…” She sighed. I bit down harder on my lip, tears falling out of my eyes when I didn't feel them well. She raised her hand to my face and wiped the stream and I flinched slightly.

Panic set in my system and I looked at her pleadingly. “You can’t let anyone know. No one, Pepper. Promise me.”

She blinks at me, shaking her head and now holding my face in her hands. “W-what about Tony? The team? When did this even happen?”

  
“I’ll tell Mr.Stark, I will. You just have to promise me you won’t speak a word.”

“I won’t.”

With that I ripped myself from her hold and went up to the main room not before I told FRIDAY I wanted a private conversation with Mr.Stark. In the room, he was hovering over hs suit and had goggles on, a sight I wish I wasn't in such a rush to capture in a photo. He glanced up from his suit and looked back down at it as I approached him. “What’s up, kid?” He asked, focus still on his suit.

I felt my palms dampen and I couldn't bring myself to bluntly come out and say it. _The vision changed! We're all gonna die! I'm the first to go!_

“Well don't just stand there, go on.” He spazzed, attention to the table.

“We- uh, the uh…”

“It changed.” He said unfazed and I blinked, scared that Agent Fury found out and also confused as to how he knew and as I tried to ask how he knew, he raised his goggles from his eyes and spoke as his attention was still on the suit. “That _is_ it, right? You only get nervous like that when it changes.” He paused. "Wait. You're not pregnant, are you?" He looked up as me and I put my fiddling hands on the table.

My eyebrows knitted, a laugh almost coming out, "No, God, no."

His shoulders calmed and he shrugged after I didn't answer wether it changed or not, “I would've killed him. But I can’t say I’m surprised about the vision changing. Time has a mind of its own no matter what we do to try and change it. But we’re ready.”

I chewed on the inside of my cheek, “I need this to stay between us.”

His eyebrows touched, slight shock in his expression. “Casey-”

“Not Natasha, not Happy, no one.” I said, face straight and plead nowhere in me.It felt like I was ordering him and I couldn’t think about it or I would flake and let ever heartbreaking feeling flood out of me.

“Casey what's going on?” Mr.Stark asked as he tilted his head slightly.

I felt a necessity to stay calm, which was somewhat weird to me. Of course this is coming from a girl who panics regularly. I looked at Mr.Stark as he awaited my answer and I shook my head from thinking of telling him about Agent Fury’s report but a shiver down my spine said otherwise.

I put on a reassuring smile and shook my head. “Nothing. Just- please?”

He pursed his lips slightly and eyed me a little. He shrugged and pulled his goggles back over his eyes, going back to his tailoring. I felt my shoulders relax as he refocused on his task at hand. “Alright, kid.”

I gave a single nod, even if he wasn’t looking and walked towards my room. I bit down on my jaw and turned the knob, practically thrusting the door open in fear and was relieved when nothing out of the ordinary appeared.

I took in the sight of my room and sighed at the unmade bed and scattered photos on my desk. I’d been meaning to buy more lights so I could clip the photos up but between hanging out with my friends, homework, and training with Natasha, I haven’t had the time. A photo of Peter and I at my surprise birthday party caught my eye and I smiled softly as I remembered MJ was taking pictures for me.

As I showered to get the muck of hours of sweat off of me, my thoughts quickly triggered.

_I need to see Peter._

I got out and got dressed before grabbing my school bag and some clothes, somewhat rushing out of the room.

“Where are you going?” Mr.Stark asked as I passed him and waited on the elevator.

“Peter’s.”

“You staying over?” Ground floor.

“Yeah.”

“It’s Wednesday, and a school night.” Second floor.

“I know.”

“You gonna tell him?” Fourth floor.

The elevator doors chimed open and I waved him off as I got in. “I’ll call you when I’m there Mr.Stark.”

Before he could say anything else, the doors closed and down to the ground floor I went. I told FRIDAY to ask for my bike and when I walked to the front desk Elle handed me the keys and it was waiting for me outside.

Truth be told, the bike was definitely not my idea, and neither was it the Starks. Natasha suggested it when she first started to train me and I thought she was joking, especially due to the fact that I could only manage a partially decent punch. So when she handed me the keys just a week before my birthday, I was a little shocked. I always had my license but never really had the chance to use it until now. And man, the matte black Harley-Davidson Street 750 still took my breath away.

These were trying times for me to be on the road and not because it was dark out, but because any moment could be my last…

I started her up and made my way through the streets, feeling the wind through my hair, unfortunately feeling my mind slip.

_After sneaking onto the jet headed for Wakanda, I roamed the halls of King T’Challa’s palace and approached the window exposing all of Wakanda. I stood in regret and looked up at the sky before grabbing my phone to try and call Mr.Stark and Peter once again and neither of them answered. A loud ring came from my phone and I scrambled to pick it up._

_“CASEY MADISON, WHERE ARE YOU?!” Pepper practically yelled into the phone._

_“I’m helping.” I said in hushed tones, looking around and waving at the guards eyeing me. They didn't bother ask who I was since there were already strangers here, and by strangers I mean everyone who came on the jet._

_“THE HELL YOU ARE! ARE YOU ON THAT SHIP?! CASEY-”_

_“No, mom, I’m not on the ship. I’ll be home soon.” I hung up before her voice started to blast through the phone again and only then did I realize that I called her mom._

_A hand was placed on my shoulder and I jumped slightly, turning around and seeing Steve Rogers before me. “You’re Stark’s kid.” He said questioningly, looking around as if to ask how I got here and I smiled nervously._

_“Steve, where’d you- Casey?” Natasha rushed over to us and her eyes widened. “How did you get here? Why are you here?”_

_I gripped the bow across my chest. “I’m helping. You’re gonna need it.”_

_Flash forward to the war between worlds as we were all on the battlefield and once the sky cracked open, there was less aliens to fight and I rushed towards the ones I had killed, ripping the arrows from their bodies and reloading. I ran into the forest, killing off everything that was attacking the others and I caught sight of Thanos with an ax in his chest and I aimed my arrow to the center of his forehead._

_“I told you, you’d die for that.” I heard Thor grimace at the purple man._

_Thanos groaned in pain and grumbled something at Thor. He raised his gauntlet covered hand and before I could release the arrow, I was tackled to the ground and being choked to death. I beat at the aliens arms and body but it wouldn’t budge and I glanced over at Thor as my vision started to falter and my breath practically stopped when he was alone._

_I started to lose feeling from the neck down and before my body started to fall limp completely, the alien on top of me turned to dust, leaving me to try and catch my breath. I coughed at the dryness and tried to get up from the floor, but I repeatedly tipped over._

_No no no no no._

_My mind, as fuzzy as it was, watched Mr.Stark as everyone around him, turned to dust. When it was Peter’s turn, I let the tears fall, eventually able to sit on the ground. Natasha came over and kneeled before me, as I had started to drive myself crazy. She watched everything around us blow away and I rocked myself._

_“It’s my fault, I had a shot. I let my guard down. I let-”_

A loud horn sounding pulled me back and I went through the green light before me, wiping off a tear that had fallen. After a few streets, I parked my bike on the side of Peter’s apartment and buzzed in.

“Casey. What a lovely surprise,” May beamed when she opened the door and let me in. “Peter didn't tell me you were coming.” She smiled.

“Uh, I hadn’t told him.”

She led me to the living room and sat on her chair by the window, “Tea?”

I nodded and she poured me a cup from the kettle as I text Mr.Stark that I was there. May glanced at the clothes in my school bag and asked if I was staying over and I asked if that was okay with her which she flailed her hand at me as if I didn't have to ask. We caught up on things before my birthday and after. Her book collection grew over twenty books and tea flavors increased by sixteen. Work has been picking up due to the summer coming up soon and before I knew it, I was done with my tea and Peter was standing just feet away, scrubbing the towel to his damp hair.

“Uh, h-hey Casey.” He smiled, squinting his eyes a little more than usual.

I met his smile, “Hey,” I put the empty teacup onto the tray and grabbed my bag. May shooed us off and Peter and I went to his room where as soon as I walked in, I turned off every device in the room and tossed his suit onto the fire escape.

He watched me rummage through everything in confusion and tried to talk to me but I kept moving all technical things onto the fire escape. I grabbed his office chair and stood on it to grab the microphone in the light dome and smashed it before throwing it onto the fire escape where it fell through the crates.

I shut the window to the fire escape and sighed. When I turned around, Peter stood with arms spread to his sides and flopped them. “Okay. I got nothing.”

“It changed,” I started breathlessly as I sat on his bed. “And I was told that if it changes and I’m the reason for it, I’ll be taken out.”

“I won’t let that happen.” He scoffed. I tried explaining as much as I could to him and even though he didn’t know who Nick Fury was, I said what I could. I told him about Wakanda and what happened but nothing concerning him and all he did was listen. He was angry to hear my death threat and instead of calming, he tensed at what happened during training and on the way here.

“...I can’t ask you to stay home or ditch the field trip because I know you wouldn’t let Mr.Stark fight alone, but… I can’t-” My voice caught in my throat and Peter pulled away from me, letting my head fall from his shoulder.

He cupped my cheek and lifted my head to meet his eyes. They were droopy, and glimmering, a sight almost as heartbreaking as seeing him die. His thumb caressed my cheek and I leaned into the feeling, savoring it. “I know, Casey.” He cooed.

I couldn’t help but feel like I failed, again. There isn’t a new way of telling how I feel because I’ve said it all. I’ve said all I could possibly thing. I’ve done all I possibly could to prevent this all from happening. Well, that is, without offing myself.

“It seems like it’s _meant_ to happen, Casey. You’ve done everything, Mr.Stark has done everything, everyone has done everything they can to stop this from happening. I know that it doesn’t seem fair, but we’ll get through it. Okay? If there’s anyone who can get through this, its you.”

I blinked up at him and ran my hand through his hair. “You really think so?” I asked, dazed.

“If not you then who? And who knows, maybe we’ll end up beating him before he can even _think_ about coming here.” He smiled. I dropped my hand from his hair and laughed softly. “I want to tell you something. And I don't want you to think its only because of what’s going to happen, but… I love you, Casey Madison.”

I swallowed harshly, feeling a pain in my chest. The fire escape window burst open and I glanced at the clock digital clock, 10:31 pm. The smoke bomb went off and I felt a warm liquid fall from my throat. I tried reaching out for Peter but everything went black before I could even try to call out for him.

“Casey?”

I blinked, “I’m sorry, what?” I looked over at the clock seeing it was 10:32 pm and looked back at Peter whose eyebrow was flicked upwards.

“I told you I love you.” he said nervously.

“You did?” I asked before correcting myself, “You did. I- I love you too, Peter. More than anything.” I smiled and pulled him into a hug that seemed to have lasted a lifetime.

The vision that came was a wrong turn away from happening. If someone had found out, there was no car crash, there as just that. A surprise assassination. And now that that possibility played out in an alternate universe, it wasn’t happening in this one.

My phone started to ring and the lack of caller ID made me nervous. I pulled away from Peter and he looked at me and the phone back and forth.

I picked up and walked to the other side of the room. “Agent Fury…”

“ _Is there something you want to tell me, Casey?_ ”

I swallowed harshly. “He’s still coming… but not for me. I’m sorry.”

He sighed on the line, “ _I know how hard it must be for you to see things end this way… will we meet again?_ ” He asked.

“Keep your pager on hand.” I said randomly and he agreed before hanging up. I walked back over to the bed and Peter had already put the things from the fire escape back into their places so he was just sitting down himself.

“Everything okay?” He asked.

“No, but, what else can we do?” I shrugged, plopping down next to him.

“I’ve got the Millenium Falcon Lego set. Its 7,541 pieces. Now, I think with a a few long nights we can get it done before-” I cut him off with a kiss and it was because out of this entire mess, it was only this very moment where it felt like our lives before the mess was made with my powers. When everything was perfect.

He didn't hesitate to go along with it and we lasted for quite some time. He zipped my yellow jacket down and off my shoulders and he pulled me closer to him as his shirt joined my jacket elsewhere.

His lips left mine and he panted, “Are we doing this? I mean, are you sure? May could-”

“May fell asleep reading three minutes ago.”

Peter closed his mouth at that and his eyes flickered with something I had never seen before. But I was drawn to it. He leaned in more forcefully than I ever had and after things flew and awkward moments passed, I put on his shirt and he clothed himself before we fell asleep on one another and I got the best sleep id had in years.


	14. Chapter 14

**Mr.S:** At least tell me you’re not ditching school

“What’s got you smiling?”

I turned to look at Peter and I raised my phone at him, “Mr.Stark wants to know if I’m ditching school.” I chuckled a bit before texting him back.

 **Casey:** We’re on the train now. Will be home after school.

I put the phone down and leaned my head onto Peter’s shoulder as we waited for our stop to come.

Last night, my subconscious traveled around the universe, witnessing the damage done by Thanos and his followers. To say it was wise would be an incredibly stupid thing to do but I slept fine. If anything, it’s the longest i’ve slept in days.

He was coming. In every single reality I raided, they were all impacted and there was no way to stop it. I tried not to think about it while I was conscious because, heck, I needed to treat the little days left as if they were the last because they may as well be.

  
“Sup, losers,” We heard a familiar voice call as we approached the school. To the right of us, MJ was seated on the stairs reading. We walked over and she stood up. “I got here a little earlier than I would’ve liked and didn’t wanna wait at your locker for days.” She explained as she grabbed her bag from the space beside her and swung it onto her shoulder.

“Hey Casey!” I heard someone call. I let go of Peter’s hand and the three of us turned around and were met by a Flash Thompson slowly walking by with a couple of random friends. “Why don't you admit Penis Parker is your beard and that MJ is your real lover?” His friends started to “oo” and make kissy noises.

I crossed my arms, “But if we did, it would still have no effect on you. Get Peter and Ned together. _That’s_ your taste, right?”

Flash’s face flushed in color and his friends laughed around him. He recomposed himself as I lead Peter and MJ into the school and I sighed as he yelled out at us. “You'll love me later!” I laughed a little and so did the two as they followed. MJ pat me on the back and hopped beside me and Peter re-laced his fingers with mine.

“You’re getting better and better every time, you know that?” MJ said wistfully.

I shook my head with a laugh in response and noticed Ned bouncing on the balls of his feet at my locker. He got to school after us but came through a different entrance since he spotted Flash getting out of his car and didn't want to get verbally attacked.

“Guys, guess what?” He said excitingly as we approached him. Before any of us could ask what, he continued. “I- I won a lottery and got the collector series Lego Imperial Star Destroyer!”

My jaw dropped as Peter’s widened in shock. That Lego set was well over a thousand dollars and the expenses of the Lego sets we built were expensive but this one by far was the most. I couldn’t even form words at my astonishment and MJ shook her head.

“You guys are nerds.” She mumbled and the two shot a look at her before resuming their fanyboying (almost equivalent to girls squealing).

As we discussed the details with MJ’s input here and there, I had the feeling of wanting to withdraw myself from the conversation as Ned mentioned working on it in the future but if the Avengers didn't pull this off, there was no future. But I couldn’t say that. I swore to myself that today and everyday until then was going to be normal.

“I know. And my mom says if she steps on another Lego, she’ll lock me in my room and burn it down… so I was hoping we could build it at your place like we did with the Death Star.” Ned perked up with a smile and Peter looked at me for an answer even though he so desperately wanted to. I gave him a smile and he told Ned he’ll walk him to his house to pick it up and then head to his place.

The final bell rang for first period and we all parted ways, except for Ned and I since we had first period English together.

 

“Fancy seeing you here, Casey.” Flash Thompson smirked as he leaned on the library desk before me.

I ignored him and continued to scan books and organize them on the cart beside me. For fourth period, I worked in the schools library since I finished both semesters of my physical Ed class before the second semester of school and for my study hall, I was the librarian’s assistant.

It was sad though… Mrs.Sanchez only worked here because her son got into trouble a lot and she needed to keep him from getting expelled. Her son had been out of control since her husband died four years ago.

“Why the silent treatment, babe? Is it about what I said this morning?” Flash dug and I grabbed a pile of books on the cart and walked around the desk.

He followed behind me as I walked towards the isles of books, organizing each one book in their respective places. “I was only joking, babe. I'm not even mad at what you said.”

I ran my finger down the spine of the books when I placed them in the empty slots and walked to the other isle, still ignoring Flash.

“I’m sorry, okay? You just don't talk to me anymore. I miss it.”

Even as I said nothing, I knew his intentions weren’t of ill intent. He wanted me to talk to him, to be nice to him again. But I couldn’t give him that satisfaction, not when he’s the person he is.

“I was rude, I know, and I’m sorry. Do I have to keep saying it to get a reaction out of you?”

I once again ignored him and as I was moving to the next isle in the back, Flash grabbed my arms a lot harder than I thought he even had in him and he pinned me to the bookshelf but not close enough to believe he'd pull something. He raised a hand to put my hair behind my ear before he quickly forced his lips onto mine, making me drop the books in shock.

“Casey?”

I pushed Flash off of me, angry he stooped low enough to do such a thing and turned to look at an angry Peter at the end of the isle.

Before I could say anything, he started towards us and grabbed Flash by the shirt, banging his back against the bookcase on the back wall. Peter raised his fist and I grabbed his hand from behind before it could connect.

The fury in Peter's eyes flamed, "Casey, let me go." He said through his teeth.

"No, Peter. He's not worth the consequences that follow if you hit him." I said, only looking at Peter.

He once again centered his attention on Flash as he started to smile. "You're angry she kissed me back, Penis Parker. You should've known things were one sided." Flash smirked, and the way the flames in Peters eyes burnt out let me know that he was really hurt now instead of angry.

Peter pushed him further into the bookcase when he let his shirt go and started to back away. I moved to put my hand on his shoulder and before I could make contact he back up some more, putting his hands up in what seemed like surrender. "Don't. Just- don't."

The breath was knocked from my lungs and I turned around, scolding Flash who almost looked sorry if it weren’t for that self absorbed in satisfaction grin on his face.

I said nothing to him as I ran after Peter but couldn't catch up to him. Even as I called out to him he kept going, spitting at me to go back to Flash. I tried explaining what happened but he wouldn't listen.

“I get permission to leave class early so I could keep you company but you had plenty already!” He scolded as he kept walking. His mind was too set and clouded with anger to believe me.

“Peter, please!” He kept going and I knew I couldn't get through to him. He was going to avoid me all day.

I slowed down to a stop in the middle of the hallway and watched as he angrily stormed off. The bell rang for fifth period and first lunch to start and soon enough the halls were filled with the ocean of students, losing sight of Peter completely.

I walked back to the library, getting shoved multiple times for my slow pace, and picked up the books I dropped before grabbing my bag and going to lunch I had no appetite for.

I walked in and felt as if all eyes were on me even though no one was looking. I walked over to the table populated with MJ and Ned and sat down without a word. MJ raised her eyes from her book to watch me as I sat beside her.

I felt humiliated. Not only did Flash violate me, but he violated my relationship with Peter. And now Peter thought horribly of me. I'd been robbed, and Peter was the one paying for it.

“What's up with you?” She asked.

Instead of answering, she watched as my jaw clenched at the entrance of Flash and his friends going over to their table without so much as a look my way even though they were all snickering about me.

I abruptly stood up and stormed over to Flash as he sat on the table surrounded by his friends. He slid off the table and towered me when he saw my presence, his friends ooing, obviously hearing what had happened but evidently not the truth.

“You're a selfish prick, you know that?” I spat, gaining silence and a crowd around us.

“Look, about what happened-”

“Screw you, Flash. I don't know why I ever thought to be nice to you when you're low enough to screw with other people's lives!” I yelled.

His stern look turned into the same grin he had in the library and his eyes darkened, “What are you gonna do about it, Babe?” He asked, emphasizing the B in babe.

The adrenaline started to pump through my blood and I scoffed before taking a leave and turning back around to punch him square in the cheek. He fell to the floor from the blow and suddenly, arms were around me, pulling me away as the students looked down at him and up at me in shock before raging wildly.

I watched him touch his mouth, watching the blood transfer into his hand and let the person take me away. When I turned, I saw MJ pulling me by the arm with my stuff and her own in her hands.

Once we ran from everyone and snuck into the woodshop classroom that was empty due to the teacher having a substitute and this being their planning period, we caught our breaths.

Ned's eyes drew together, “That was amazing! What'd you do that for?”

“He came into the library when I was working and forced himself on me!” I yelled, adrenaline pumping through me still. If it were to stop, I'd probably be a crying mess.

“He what?” MJ asked, shocked.

I paced, needing to keep moving. “He came in and followed me around to get me to talk to him and when I wouldn't he got fed up! He pinned me to an isle and kissed me! And even better, oh how great my life is, Peter only saw when he kissed me and nothing before! Then when Peter was going to kill him, I told him not to and then Flash said that I kissed him back and that my relationship with Peter was one sided. Peter wouldn't even listen to me when I went after him!” My voice cracked at the end and I knew the adrenaline was starting to wear off.

“This wasn't how today was supposed to go.” I said sadly to myself.

“Casey,” Ned cooed. “It's Peter… Give him a little time to cool off.”

 _Time is a luxury we can't afford anymore,_ I thought to myself.

MJ walked over to me, putting a hand on my shoulder. “Well, we need to do something… He thinks you're with Flash or whatever. That something is going on there. I can text him about what happened and, Ned, you too. If it doesn't work today, Ned will try and talk to him on the field trip tomorrow. He needs to know what happened.”

I looked down and started to feel tears pool in my eyes and hugged MJ as I started to sob. “I think we broke up…” She pat me awkwardly and turned more maternal after a little while.

I knew everyone scattered as soon as the deans came around and no authority was aware of what had happened so there was no risk of me getting in trouble. So when the bell rang for second lunch, I went to my fifth period where I sat with my head down for the rest of the day in each class.

 **Casey** : Peter, baby, please believe me.  
**Casey** : It's the truth.  
**Casey** : he came onto me.  
**Casey** : I would never do something like this to you.

I left messages as such, and over a fifty more. He didn't show up to seventh period in which he had both MJ and I in, nor did my messages get through to him. He left school to take his anger out on criminals, even beat them more harshly than he ever would and I couldn't help but will myself to wishing it was me on the floor, bloody.

I was silent on my ride home with Happy and he notified Pepper so when I got home there was hot chocolate and a bucket of ice cream waiting for me with Pepper’s soft smile standing with it and I just walked past her.

In the bathroom, I stood before the sink, gripping the sides of it in anger the longer I looked at myself. My hair was a mess and I subconsciously felt Flash’s fingers putting it behind my ear, making me feel shivers down my spine. My eyes traveled to my lips and I instantly felt Flash’s forcing themselves onto mine. I opened the water with full force and scrubbed my lips as if the feeling would go away and tears started to fall.

He ruined everything before it would go wrong.

The furrowed eyebrows and almost squinted eyes on Peters face and the way he stepped back as if he was scared of what I might say, played in the mirror before me as if I was living it all over again. I raised my fist to shatter the image. The glass cracked, reverting back to its mirror reflection and I sucked in a breath, feeling the burning sensation on my knuckles as blood started to pour from them as well as see the sight of inches of my hair in the sink.

“Casey, honey? Everything okay in there?” I heard Pepper ask me from the other side of the door.

As if she snapped me out of a trance, I cleared my throat. “Uh, y-yeah, Pep. I’m good.” I closed my eyes, knowing my voice crack and hesitation gave me away and the door handle jiggled a bit.

I clenched my jaw and slowly opened the door, looking at the floor.

“Oh honey.” She said, picking up my head with her hands securely on my face. She put strands of my now choppy collarbone length hair and let out somewhat of a gasp. “What happened?”

I raised my knuckles for her to see and then she let my head fall as she held my hands and lead me to the main room where she sat me down on the couch and brought the first aid kit.

Pepper removed shards of the mirror with tweezers in silence before wrapping them up and holding my hand. She put my hair behind my ear and lifted my head by the chin, the feeling making my stomach sink.

“What happened?” She asked softly. I slowly made my eyes look into hers and I let my head plant into her chest.

“Peter and I broke up.” I cried before painfully explaining everything that happened… Even punching Flash in the face in front of the entire lunch crowd.

 

“Oh honey. Is that why you did this?” She asked in reference to my hair.

I nodded.

She stood up, walking over to the kitchen, grabbing the rocky road ice cream from the freezer and grabbed two spoons. “Peter will come around, he knows you better than that. He's just caught up in the heat of the moment.” She said as she came back.

I grabbed the spoon she handed to me and took a giant spoonful of ice cream as Pepper wiped another sly tear from my cheek.

“And in terms of this Flash kid, what do you want to do? We could ruin his life…” Pepper said suggestively and wanted to get a smile out of me even though she was completely serious.

I licked the chunk of ice cream on my spoon. “He won't mess with me anymore. Not after embarrassing him like that.”

“...okay. Well, tell you what, let me cut off the choppy parts at the ends of your hair, and if you don't feel like going tomorrow you can stay home and even join Tony and I at the park.”

Tomorrow was the field trip. Peter and Ned would be gone all day. I told MJ I would stay with her. But I feel so nauseous from the overwhelming element of today.

“Deal. But I might just stay home, get some things off my chest. Maybe train or something.” I shrugged a little as I took in the rest of the ice cream on my spoon.

“Only if you don't go into intense mode like you did before.” She warned. I promised her I wouldn't and she lead me to the bathroom, making no comment when I brought the ice cream.

When she was done. My hair evenly grazed my shoulders and half of the tub of ice cream was gone.

Pepper left me when I was calm and done for the night. But not before I asked if I could go out. She was skeptical at first, but then she realized, I was going out to look for Peter.

 

I stood in front of Peter's apartment door, getting in the building with the key, and my fist ghosted the door. I found myself unable to knock. So I stood there in battle with myself and then I got a feeling at the pit of my stomach.

“He's not in there.” I whispered to myself.

I looked up at the ceiling and then started to make my way up the stairs where the door to the roof was the only thing between Peter and I.

I opened the door and saw him in his regular clothes seated on the ledge of the building. He heard the door creak but didn't turn around.

“What if he wasn't lying, May? Casey’s beautiful enough to have any guy she wants, but ended up with me… And if she is telling the truth then I'm the worst person alive. I should've known better than to think such things. But Casey knows things, May. How could she not see it coming?” Peter jumbled, thoughts stretching all over the place.

“Because I wasn't looking for it…”


	15. Chapter 15

I stood in front of Peter's apartment door, getting in the building with the key, and my fist ghosted the door. I found myself unable to knock. So I stood there in battle with myself and then I got a feeling at the pit of my stomach.

“He's not in there.” I whispered to myself.

I looked up at the ceiling and then started to make my way up the stairs where the door to the roof was the only thing between Peter and I.

I opened the door and saw him in his regular clothes seated on the ledge of the building. He heard the door creak but didn't turn around.

“What if he wasn't lying, May? Casey’s beautiful enough to have any guy she wants, but ended up with me… And if she is telling the truth then I'm the worst person alive. I should've known better than to think such things. But Casey knows things, May. How could she not see it coming?” Peter jumbled, thoughts stretching all over the place.

“Because I wasn't looking for it…”

He turned around upon hearing my voice and I respectfully kept my distance even though I wanted to rush over to him and wipe the glossiness off his cheeks. His hair was a mess, and so was the rest of him. The dried blood on his lip shined a bit in the moonlight and he turned back around after his slight shock wore off.

“Can I sit with you...?” I asked his back. His shrug indicated a yes and I cautiously sat on the ledge beside him where he side eyed me every now and again, mainly to see if I was still wearing the bracelet he gave me.

I took my hoodie off and let the cool air flow through it. Peter turned his head fully, looking at my hairs new length. I kept my eyes on the city before us as he scanned me before doing the same.

“... Can I hold your hand?” I asked, almost closing my eyes to feel the light breeze passing by.

When he put his hand in mine, I showed him what happened before he came and everything else after. Unfortunately unable to stop before the part where I broke down in the bathroom in time. It happened in a matter of seconds, maybe less, and when it finished, he kept his hand in mine where we stayed silent.

I was going to miss this. Not Peter and us having whatever bump in the road, us sitting like this and not needing to say anything. I was going to miss it alot.

“Did you really punch Flash in the face in front of everyone?” Peter asked, slight amusement on his face when I looked over at him.

“Yeah.”

He kept looking forward, “He might as well have been stoned with that embarrassment.”

I laughed a little, joining his chuckle. But for some reason, my high of bliss was fading… and it was fading quick.

“Stoned. Stone. Stones? Six stones. Magic stones. Infinity Stones! Oh my god!” I stood up from my seat on the ledge, scarring Peter a little as I almost fell over. “Oh my god!” I jumped onto the roof and Peter turned around, confused. “Peter, you’re a genius!” I grabbed his face and gave him an exciting kiss on his lips and he got in front of me as I started to jog away.

“Whoa, whoa, hey. What did I say?” He asked, confusion stretched all over him at my quick mood change.

“He’s coming for the infinity stones to charge himself up. To-To give him the power to wipe out anything he feels. But if we don't have them, or if they don't exist, he has no reason to come here and I can save everyone!” I yelled. “I can save you.”

“Well what do I need to do?” He asked.

“Nothing. I just need to get… Vision… and… Doctor Stephen Strange. We can remove and destroy the stone on Vision and Stephen Strange may take some time to convince but he’ll comply eventually but that still leaves three… he has one. The other ones aren’t on Earth-”

Peter put his hands on my shoulders, “Wait, Casey.” He laughed a little. “Just- wait. You plan on doing this all right now?”

I squinted, “Yeah. When else? The sooner the better. I don't even want to think about how close he is to arriving.”

“Casey, I know you’re excited about this but it’s about an hour-ish till midnight and we have school tomorrow.” He tried to reason and I shook my head.

“I’m not going tomorrow. You and Ned have the field trip and MJ is getting picked up after the test so there's no point in me going. Plus I’d rather not have attention on me after what happened.”

There was no time. I will not, and refuse to let him get to us. Here I was paying attention to everything else except the most important and intricate details: what he wanted. I knew about this. Why didn't I think of it before?

Peter calmed my hyperactive brain as he spoke slowly, “Go home, get some sleep because you’re exhausted, and I’ll call you in the morning and text you on the bus. Work tomorrow. You have time.”

My shoulders fell a little and instead of retaliating, I nodded. “Okay, Peter. It can wait a few hours,” His shoulders fell as well and a smile spread on my face. “This is almost over.”

He pulled me into his chest and wrapped his arms around my shoulders. He kissed my head and the metal door that gave access to the roof creaked open with a few knocks following.

“Hey, Pete… I brought you some tea and a blanket since you might be out here for a while… unless you don't want them… then that's fine too.” May’s voice was cautious as she stayed behind the door incase Peter wanted his privacy and instead of relieving May of her heartache for her nephew, he declined and said he’ll be down in a few. When she left, I swatted his arm.

“Ow, what was that for?” He asked as he rubbed his arm.

“For many things including the fact that you gave her a heart attack when you came home.” Then I grabbed him by the shirt and placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

“And that?” He asked when we broke apart.

I shrugged lightly, “Just because…”

He pulled me in for another hug and kissed me again before I left and drove back to the Facility. It was so simple all along. The Infinity Stones would give the power needed to destroy us all but if there were none here, there was no reason to come or even think of Earth. He needed me because of my power but we all know I’d rather die than tell him anything and with five Infinity stones remaining, destroying them would give him nothing. It would end his path since there’s nothing left to move forward with.

I parked in the garage and made my way upstairs where it was dark. Mr.Stark was flying around somewhere and Pepper was asleep. I walked into my room and she was seated on my trunk but laying her head on the bed as she slept. The photos I had yet to put up were scattered on the bed and the one of the Starks and I at a park was loosely in her hand.

She looked so peaceful sleeping. It was almost as if she wasn’t stressing about me after I left. The light wrinkle in her forehead was a little deeper than before and if I didn't know any better, I would say her makeup was slightly smudged from rubbing her eyes so much.

I picked up the photos from the bed and trunk, putting them in the open shoebox on my desk and slowly picked up the one in Pepper’s hand, being as cautious as I could not to wake her up but her body stiffened a little before her eyes started to flutter open.

She sat up with squinted eyes as the only thing illuminating the room was the lamp on my desk she must have turned on herself, and the fairy lights on my walls.

She groaned a little and looked over at me, eyes still blurred from sleep. “Casey? I didn't know you came back,” she yawned. “I was just looking at your pictures… did you find him?”

“Yeah, I did and we’re okay now...” I crouched beside her.

“Good. A break up is the last thing you need right now.” She says sassily, sleep roughing up her voice. She stood up and I followed suit. “Well, I’m going to bed. Goodnight.” she declared as she kissed the side of my forehead.

Before she could make it out the door I cooed her. “Hey, Pepper?” She stopped at the door and I walked up to her, hugging her. “Thank you.” She didn't have ask for what and instead she kissed my head again as we hugged and walked off to bed when I let go.

Tomorrow was going to be better.

It has to be.

So many things could go wrong.

Doctor Stephen Strange may not give up the stone he held, the Time Stone.

Vision could lose his life without the, mind? Without the Mind Stone on him.

_Everything was dark and sparks of electricity illuminated the room. There were bodies everywhere. Bloody and dead. Asgardians. The avenger Thor’s people. All killed in an ambush._

_“My humble personage… bows before your grandeur.” The same alien looking man who came to Earth in a past vision said to Thanos as he watched him hold a bright blue box in his hand. “No other being has ever had the might… nay, the nobility… to wield not one, but two Infinity Stones. The universe lies within your grasp.”_

_Thanos crushed the blue box in his hands, a small blue stone left in his hand as he sifted the other material away and hovered it over his golden gauntlet I saw him snap in the vision of the battle of Wakanda. As if it was magnetic, the Space stone stuck onto the gauntlet next to the purple Power stone._

_Once it seemed like his body was finished charging up, he looked back at the handful of aliens around him… The Black Order, the most dangerous group of pirates the entire universe feared…_

_“There are two more stones on Earth. Find them, my children, and bring them to me on Titan.”_

_...And are spawns of Satan._

_“Father, we will not fail you.” The same alien as before declared and Thanos raised his fist, stones facing out, and the Space stone started to glow as a portal opened behind him._

“They're coming!” I yelled with a start as the menacing grin on Thanos’ face made my body shoot up from the bed.

I got out of bed, needing to tell Mr.Stark about last night, but when the entire pod was empty I ran my hands through my hair. Before my power could take over, FRIDAY’s voice echoed, making me jump slightly.

“Miss Madison, Miss Potts wanted to let you know they are going to the park and that there are pancakes in the fridge for you.”

I sighed as I walked over to the kitchen and thanked FRIDAY. “Is there anything on my schedule for today?” I asked her.

“Well considering you’re supposed to be in school-”

My eyebrows furrowed, “Uh, no need to be sassy.” I sassed back. Even though she was an Artificial Intelligent Assistant Operating System, Mr. Stark really programmed her well enough to have a personality he could stand and verbally spar with... So it makes sense that Pepper Potts is soon to be his wife.

As I sat on the island with the mildly cold stack of pancakes, FRIDAY told me of my schedule made for after school as I scrolled through my phone.

A text from Peter popped up and I took another bite of my food as I opened it.

“You have training and unfortunately Agent Romanoff won’t be making it. She requested that you wear the suit placed on the coffee table to get comfortable or used to the material... ”

 **Peter:** Good morning  
**Peter:** MJ almost killed me this morning…but I mean I guess I would’ve deserved it.

 **Peter** : We’re getting on the bus for the trip

  
I glanced at the coffee table and walked over to it, holding the Styrofoam takeout in my hand. Sure enough there was a combat looking suit similar to Natasha’s which had long sleeves and was fit to hug the body so nothing got in the way. I continued to read Peter’s past messages from this morning.

 **Peter:** Wish I could’ve seen you before though:( its okay. I’ll swing by after the trip and help out with whatever you need. I’ll even go out and get you coffee if you ask.

 **Peter:** good thing we don't have to be back at school at a certain time. Our drivers are the worst.

“Mr.Stark wants you to go to dinner with him and Miss Potts later on tonight. Will you be going?”

I text Peter back,

 **Casey:** Hey, I just woke up not too long ago. Take pictures for me:)

I finished chewing the piece of pancake in my mouth and swallowed it before answering as I put my phone in my pocket and draped the suit over my shoulder. “Could you request to postpone that for me, please? ” I walked back and threw out the Styrofoam takeout plate. “If anyone needs me, I’ll be in the simulation room.” I told FRIDAY as I admired the suit.

“Will do.” she said as I entered the bathroom and started to change. I didn't recognize myself when I first looked into the mirror due to my shortened hair and when I zipped up the suit a little over my breast, I really didn't recognize myself. The suit fit as if I was measured intricately and it was impossible to believe that I still had space to move around in. I turned around, frowning in content at how good I looked and huffed.

I exited my room and walked back over to the coffee table looking for boots and they were on the other side of it where I couldn’t see it the first time. Once I zipped those up, I was on my way to the simulation room.

The gold start button turned red when I pressed it and FRIDAY’s voice startled me once again. “Miss Potts thinks it would be best if you didn't use the “War-Zone” setting in the simulation.”

“Okay… Ambush it is.” I said to myself as I selected the setting and practically smashed the golden start button, walking into the room after the glass doors opened. I stepped up onto the platform and closed my eyes. A shaky breath came out for reasons unknown and I opened my eyes, suddenly feeling a gust of wind.

I looked down at the floor around me and faint orange sparks circled me.

“What the hell?” I said confused at the sight and the wind started to blow my hair around.

The simulation was about to start in six point three seconds and with every second that passed, the sparks grew brighter and stronger. My hair was starting to get into my face and I brushed it away and suddenly, the ground disappeared from underneath me.


	16. Chapter 16

As I fell through the floor for a second, I landed on solid ground as if I had slipped on a banana peel. I groaned in pain as the arrow holster pressed across my back. Everything was blurred and I blinked harshly, seeing bodies surrounding me and one of them got closer.

“Hey, Kid.” A familiar voice cooed and I groaned. My vision was slowly improving as I blinked, seeing Mr.Stark crouched down next to me as I sat up.

Once I could see fully, I looked around, confused. I wasn’t in the simulation room anymore. Let alone the Avengers Facility. Mr.Stark held out his hand and I grabbed it so he could lift me to my feet.

“You're supposed to be-” I started, but one if the men behind me cut me off.

“We need your help.” He grumbled.

I turned around seeing Dr.Banner, an Asian man by the name of Wong, followed by a tall, thin, Q-tip looking man that went by…

He gestured to himself as a means for an introduction, “I'm-”

“Doctor Stephen Strange, ex-surgeon and now the keeper of the Time Stone. I've been meaning to meet you sometime today.” I blurted as I held both hands around my archery bow.

He looked at Mr.Stark and he nodded my way with a smug look on his face. “I told you.” Mr.Stark said as he put his hand on my shoulder.

“Wong. Dr.Banner… Welcome back.” I smiled softly to acknowledge them. We stood in a circle of a sort and my eyebrows drew together. “So what's this meeting for? You're supposed to be at the Park with Pepper…” I directed my attention to Mr.Stark.

“I thought you said she's Clairvoyant.” Dr.Strange squinted as he gestured to me like a PowerPoint presentation.

“She is but i'ts something to tap into-” Mr.Stark rebutted.

“Like the Hulk?” Dr.Banner questioned. He'd been watching me as if I were an alien race. He wanted to know all about my powers. How it works, the speed of knowledge, how far back or forth I could see, if I could answer the most unanswerable questions… Which, yes. Yes I can.

I squinted, “Not exactly.”

“Guys…”

Mr.Stark turned to me, “And why does your suit look like that? I had it made so it _doesn't_ fit like Natasha's.” He argued, looking at the suit.

“I like it.” I shrugged, zipping it up more.

“Guys…”

“I'm sure you do,” Mr.Stark squinted sassily. “Has Peter seen you in this?” His hand flailed at me as his protective side came out.

Dr.Banner raised his hand like a shy elementary student, “Who’s Peter?”

“Guys!” Wong yelled, silencing the bickering. “Thanos...” He said as a reminder of the task at hand. At the name, my head started to get an extreme pain but I held it in.

I know. He’s coming. Well, his kids are first. He sent them off after they attacked the Asgardian refuge ship Dr.Banner was aboard. But he was sent here after to deliver the message that he’s coming and after the stones… he got to warn someone before I could.

“Yeah… uh, I did.” Dr.Banner said as more of a question.

I ran my hand through my hair and closed my eyes, still feeling the pain from before but willing myself not to. “I said that out loud… I’m sorry.”

Mr. Stark put a hand on my shoulder and I opened my eyes, looking around at the room. Dr.Strange eyed me for a moment before looking over at Dr.Banner like he was going to say something but he held his tongue and looked back at me.

“Wait you knew about this?” Mr.Stark asked, pulling my attention to him.

“Yeah, Peter said something last night that triggered it. I was going to tell you last night but you weren’t home, and it was late.” I explained and my head started to hurt more. My brain felt like it was thumping out of my skull.

Dr.Banner crossed his arms, “Well what do we have to do?”

I bit down on my jaw to try and block, or at least contain the pain that I really shouldn’t be holding in but I couldn't add more problems. “We need to destroy the Infinity Stones on Earth… and since we’re here-”

“No,” Dr.Strange said quickly.

“What?”

“I said no.”

“I know that. But why?” I asked, truly confused.

“Oh, let me think…” He sarcastically said, “Do you _really_ think I’m going to believe some high school child when she tells me we need to destroy an essential aspect of the universe? All time will be lost, so no, It’s not happening. Stark over here suggested the same thing before you got here.”

I took a step towards him, “If you were still judging people, you wouldn’t have the ability to do the magic you do now, Mister Strange. So I’d suggest you consider the words of this ‘high school child’ and destroy the stone...” I felt venom in my words and I felt wrong saying it. I swallowed harshly, “...and it’s Casey.”

“Even if we wanted to, we couldn’t. ” Wong said softly.

I groaned, frustrated that these people were being hard about this. They should jump on anything that would prevent Thanos from destroying the universe… so why weren’t they?

I put my arm through the bow, putting it across my chest, anger fitting up. “Because no one has tried to destroy an Infinity Stone! The ability to bend time, as you have, will cease and nothing more!” I explained angrily and Dr.Strange stepped closer to me.

He talked down to me as if I didn't know what he was about to tell me. It takes a lot of power, blah blah blah. “The amount of power it would take to destroy an Infinity Stone is-”

“You think I don't know that?!” I yelled. “What is with you all straying from this?! It’s a simple concept; destroy the stones, Thanos doesn’t come. If you don't want to give us the stone then come with us.”

Mr.Stark placed a hand on my shoulder and tugged me a bit to indicate he wanted to talk on the side. I gave them all one last look of anger before following him.

“And where do you plan on getting that kinda juice, huh? Because I gotta be honest, as much as I hate that magic act over there, he’s right. Vision is M.I.A., Rodgers and me are a no go.”

I reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the old flip phone. He looked down at it and back up at me with a fixed look.

“You know where… call him...” I said as I slowly placed it in his hand. I started to walk over to the remaining few as Mr.Stark hovered his thumb over the call button and an intense wave of pain hit. My knees felt the floor and I hissed in pain.

I looked to my side, expecting Peter to be there like when this same thing happened before but when it was Thanos, I fell completely to the floor, scrambling away from him. I looked around the room as a slight breeze blew and when I looked back at Thanos, expecting him to be menacing, Dr. Banner stood in his place.

Mr.Stark turned around, rejoined the group and felt the breeze. “Say, Doc, you wouldn't happen to be moving your hair, would you?” He asked, pointing at Dr.Strange.

Dr.Strange looked up at his forelock moving, “...Not at the moment, no”

Mr. Stark looked over at me, seeing I was on the floor and a flash of the aliens looking down on Earth came to mind. My breath was knocked out of my lungs and I gasped for air when I tore myself away. “They’re here.”

All of our attentions went to the Hulk-made hole in the ceiling and debris was flying and screams were carried in the wind. I scrambled to my feet and we all rushed out of the building to see chaos. People were running and screaming and I removed the bow from my chest and took out an arrow as we ran against the tide of people.

A car crashed into a pole behind us and Mr.Stark ordered Strange and Wong to help them. As they all bickered, I rushed towards the mechanical hum of the circular ship that I saw in my vision. When I reached the intersection of Bleecker Street and turned the corner, there the ship hovered, debris flying everywhere.

Mr.Stark stood beside me and I looked over at him before rushing behind a flipped car with a fire sprouting from the hood, readying an arrow. He ordered FRIDAY to evacuate everyone South of 43rd street and to get first responders here and instead, Strange used his magic to clear the street he just asked FRIDAY to handle.

Suddenly, the alien praising Thanos before and a large one that was in the background exited the ship and were beamed down just yards away. “Hear me, and rejoice. You are about to die at the hands of the Children of Thanos. Be thankful, that your meaningless lives are now contributing to…”

Mr.Stark cut the skinny alien man off, “I'm sorry, Earth is closed today. You better pack it up and get outta here.”

Instead of paying mind to him, the alien looked at Strange. “Stonekeeper…” He then gestured to Mr.Stark, “Does this chattering animal speak for you?”

“Certainly not. I speak for myself.” He bashed his fists together and he stepped forward as magical shields surrounded his hands. “But you’re trespassing in this city and on this planet.” Wong does the same.

“It means get lost, Squidward!” Mr.Stark yelled.

I looked through the sight of the bow as I retracted the bow. I sucked in a breath and when I released it, aiming for his head, it stopped in mid-air, inches from his face. All eyes followed my way and before the alien could say anything, the arrow exploded and both aliens groaned.

When the dust cleared, the alien man, Ebony Maw, looked to where I was and squinted in recognition, “You,” He grimaced before turning to his large, Hulk-like alien brethren, Cull Obsidian. “Bring the girl and the stone.” He ordered calmly.

With that, Obsidian grunted and dropped his huge hammer, dragging it as he approached us. I ran towards the group, reading another arrow.

“Dr.Banner, now would be a great time for you to turn green…” I warned.

Mr.Stark turned his attention to Dr.Banner after I retracted my bow, asking him if he wanted to get in the mix of what was soon to be alien combat. As Obsidian approached, he swung his hammer to hit the side of a car to get it out of his way, intimidating move to say the least.

Dr.Banner was trying, trying very hard to become the Hulk but his alter-ego refused. The most that would come out was the green in his neck. Obsidian was still a little ways from us but I started to panic. I released the arrow and he swatted it away, still set on killing us. It didn't help with the fact that he had unbreakable skin.

At this point, I was useless.

I heard Mr.Stark and Br.Banner bickering beside me.

“There's no time for a thing.”

“I know.” Dr. Banner rebutted, out of breath from trying so harshly.

Mr.Stark pointed at the approaching Obsidian, “That's the thing right there. Let's go.” Dr.Banner failed with every attempt and Dr.Strange looked at us unbelievingly. Mr.Stark leaned down slightly to speak only to Dr.Banner, “Dude, you're embarrassing me in front of the wizards.”

Dr.Banner apologized, still trying and acting in an understanding manner, he somewhat handed him off to Wong, where he was asked to keep and eye on him and just then, Obsidian started to pick up speed.

Mr.Stark pulled on the strings of his track suit and dialled in the passcode fingerprint onto the nano-container, releasing them to create his Iron Man suit. Obsidian raised his hammer to smash down on Mr.Stark and he managed a shield just in time to block it and he threw a punch.

I looked over at Ebony Maw who hadn’t moved his eyes from me since our encounter and I swallowed a harsh breath. Mr.Stark blasted Obsidian with blasters that throw him back towards Maw and with the flick of his wrist, deflects his brethren into abandoned cars.

“Where’d that come from?!” Dr.Banner asked.

“It's nano-tech. You like it? A little somet-” A piece of the street was brought up, throwing Mr.Stark far up.

“Mr.Stark!” I yelled, stepping forward right as it happened.

Maw then uprooted trees and threw it our way but the two reality benders shielded the impact. I looked around in panic, starting to run. I ran to a park where Mr.Stark was soon thrown and I mentally thanked my powers for taking over when I had no idea what the heck I was doing.

I readied an arrow for the monster that was the follow the chain connected hammer end and when he came right on schedule, I released the arrow, making sure it exploded right as it touched him, clouding his vision in smoke.

Mr.Stark looked over at me and he pointed at me, “Go home, Casey. We’ve got this covered.” Just then, a hand reached out and pinned him down to the ground. I rushed over and I must have grazed my hand over the bow in the wrong place because my hand had a thin cut in it. As I ran, I looked more intently at the bow, noticing its sharpness in the curve and I smiled to myself thinking of Natasha as I ran towards the monster and slid behind him, slicing the back of his ankles, causing him to let go of Mr.Stark from the pain. 

As he stumbled around, I made my way around him to get to Mr.Stark and help him up, “You were saying?” I said amusingly.

I released another smoke pellet arrow at Obsidian, glad I had gotten accustomed to automatically reloading myself and Mr.Stark blasted into the air, pointing his blasters at the smoke where the beam deflected off of Obsidian’s sudden shield, cutting down trees.

“Go help Banner!” Mr.Stark ordered and I rushed over to where Dr.Banner was just shy of being crushed by one of the falling trees.

I bent beside him as he emerged the leaves of the trees, “It’s a psychological battle, Dr. Banner,” I explained out of breath. More trees fell from the beams Mr.Stark blasted.

“You mean I have to out Hulk the Hulk?” He asked.

I smiled slightly, realizing how ridiculous it sounded, “Yeah… you’re the main host and control when it is you want to be… out… of it…?” I responded wearily.

“Hey, man. What’s up, Mr.Stark?” a familiar voice said nonchalantly in the distance. I turned my head to see the red and blue uniform that should not here.

“Peter.” I whispered.

Peter was in his Spider-Man uniform and I stood up as he was being thrown in which he swung back around, carrying on a full conversation with Mr.Stark.

“ _That’s_ Peter?” Dr.Banner asked, in full shock at how much he’s missed while he was gone.

Instead of responding, I retracted and electro-arrow and a flash of Dr.Strange getting choked out with utility cables and passing out only to be trapped between the cables and a piece of pavement, played before my eyes. I released the arrow Obsidian's way. It attached and shocked him in the middle of his spine and as he was being electrocuted, Mr.Stark looked my way.

“Strange is captured!” I yelled.

Just then, Strange, minus the cables and pavement, flew past us in the park. He was still unconscious. 

“Kid, that's the wizard. Get on it.” Mr.Stark ordered Peter and he didn't even realize I was there before he chased after Strange who was quickly followed by Maw.

My hand found its way to a pouch in my utility belt and I put the transmitter into my ear. Before any of us could say anything to each other, Obsidian managed to get the arrow out of his back and fixed his attention on me.

He said my name in his native tongue and he pummeled Mr.Stark into the ground with one hit and sent the claw of his hammer towards me, pinning me to the ground. I groaned to myself at the fact that I wasn’t using my powers like Natasha taught me. There was no way in hell I could get out of this on my own, the claw was too strong.

“Uhh, Mr.Stark? I’m being beamed up!” Peter’s voice rang in in my ear from the ear piece. 

I glanced over to where Peter would generally be and a cone of blue light was pulling up three specks towards the ship, no doubt Dr.Strange, Peter, and Maw.

“Hang on, kid.” Mr.Stark called, talking to Peter as he shook his head from the impact. Obsidian ran towards me to quickly grab me and super jump towards the beam but before he could get to me, he ran into a pop-up-portal instead. He turns and leaps to return the same way, but it’s closed quickly. Only Obsidian's cut off hand made it back to the park. Dr.Banner kicked the hand away with a noise of disgust.

My heart might as well have been ripped out and smashed on the floor from the feeling of being captured. 

Mr.Stark rushed over to me, ripping the claw off of me and standing me up, “Wong, you're invited to my wedding.”

“Peter.” I said breathlessly and with that, Mr.Stark boosted off towards the ship.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another early update witches  
> so... two this week...  
> consider this a blessing  
> also, I cried mad hard writing this... like... mad hard... like... my keyboard is wet... I'm sorry in advanced.

I watched as Mr.Stark’s body shrunk the further he got and I suddenly ran to where Peter was supposed to land. A far away speck that was neither person beaming up, rushed upwards and in any second, Peter was supposed to be falling down via parachute and crashing into me.

 _“But you said save the wizard!”_ Peter’s voice rang in my earpiece. He gasped for air and I could only actually see the ship starting to get smaller. _“I can’t breathe!”_

 _“You’re too high up. You’re running out of air.”_ Mr.Stark said calmly and I started to bite the inside of my cheek. Peter was starting to pass out.

I could feel it in my chest that something was wrong. I didn't need my powers for that. The ship was starting to leave the atmosphere and the connection started to get spotty. My powers kicked in when I was starting to worry immensely, shifting my weight on each foot.

Peter was now in the new Spider-Man suit he had made for him a few years ago when Mr.Stark wanted him to become an official Avenger and when Peter declined, it had been in storage ever since. Seconds later, Peter was supposed to have been in the process of falling and when nothing budged in the sky other than the ship’s decreasing size, I started to panic.

I scrambled around for my phone that was in one of the pockets of my utility belt and called Peter whose suit was linked to his phone like Mr. Starks.

He had no choice but to answer. His computer companion, Karen, knew all about me and answered every time… Mr.Stark, may have programmed her to do so…

“Peter? Oh, my god. You should be here. Right here.” I said breathy as i couldn’t believe he wasn’t.

_“Casey...”_

My voice was dangerously calm even though every alarm was going off and I just looked up at the speck, talking to it as if it were him. “You are not staying on that ship, Peter. Come back here, now.”

_“I don't know what else to say, I have to help Mr.Stark...”_

“Peter Benjamin Parker…” I said warningly and the audio was starting to break… meaning… oh my god.

Mr.Stark deactivated and removed the Far Range chip in the suits.

_“Sweetheart... you... kick... my ass wh... I get ba… kay? I have to... or I’ll get... caught… love you.”_

“No, Peter don't you dare-” The new found silence and end call beeps through the phone made me tighten my grip on the phone. I closed my eyes before shooting a look over at the remaining Mage. “Get me up there.”

Dr.Banner’s eyebrows tightened, looking up from dusting off Mr.Stark’s flip phone. “What? Are you mad?”

I continued to focus on Wong, ignoring Dr.Banners shock, “You’ve seen the ship. I just need to get on the outside, I’ll find my way in.” I put my phone away and brought out an atmospheric stabilizer that took any space or non breathable air and turned it into a sustainable air pocket, sticking the chip behind my ear. “I can help end this.”

“Then help end it here,” Dr.Banner dragged.

Wong avoided eye contact and addressed me, as he opened a portal and the black hole like suction did not come. He didn't open it for me. He opened it for him. “He’s right. They’ll handle things up there... you should be focused on getting things ready here… because when he does come, he won’t come quietly.”

“Where you going?” Dr.Banner asked before I could explode with a new found heat boiling in my veins.

“The Time Stone's been taken. The Sanctum remains unguarded. What will you do?” He asked not daring to look at me. I turned away, starting to walk as Dr.Banner told him he was going to make a call. I didn’t care how long it was going to take me to get home and the silence in my empty earpiece was haunting.

 

_Wrong._

_Wrong._

_Everything was going wrong._

_So wrong._

My phone started to ring and I didn't bother to look at the caller ID when I stopped walking and answered. “Peter?”

 _“Casey, where are you?_ ” Peppers frantic voice practically screamed in panic. _“Are you with Tony? I swear to God if you’re on that ship-”_

“... I’m on my way home.” My voice was lower than expected. It was like I was holding in an indescribable feeling that was starting to eat at me slowly but surely and instead of welcoming it like I normally would, it unsettled me even more.

She let out a strong breath of relief, talking to Happy that I was okay and to get the car ready to get me. _“Are you alone?”_ She asked, worry out of her system but breath still shaking slightly.

_I feel alone._

“No… Dr.Banner is with me. Track my location… I can’t stay still.” I didn't mean to say the last and when I did, I remembered that I stopped dead in my tracks for this call but had already walked three blocks with Dr.Banner trailing behind me as we were talking.

“ _We’re on our way. Are you o-_ ” Before she could finish that I hung up and put my phone away. I would apologize later but for some reason, I wasn’t having a heart to heart. I wasn’t having anything.

 

A nervous voice started to ramble behind me, “Look, Casey, was it? I’m sorry about-”

I kept walking, “Don't worry about it. I was just trying to prevent Thanos from coming as a whole since they will see him before he comes to Earth but, no, its fine. There’s one stone left that Rodgers should be taking to the Avengers facility…” I looked at my watch, “...in two hours.” the sarcasm and spite couldn’t help but coat every word that came out.

“I get that you’re mad, but it’s suicide. And Tony doesn't care about much people but he obviously cares about you. You would've died and he shouldn't have that on his conscious.” I turned a corner onto the main street Happy will be showing up in less than a minute.

“Who’s to say that wasn’t what was supposed to happen that way…?” I asked, low voice cracking. He stood beside me and I didn't even look over to see his empathetic and slightly taken aback look as I took removed the bow from around me.

Before he could respond, the black 2004 Rolls Royce pulled up and Pepper rushed out of the car, still in her jogging outfit and threw herself onto me, hugging me like I was going to slip away. She was trying not to cry. Her fiance was gone and wasn't going to come back for some time… at least he survives the snap if Thanos doesn’t kill him beforehand. I was literally all she had left.

I couldn’t feel her on me. I couldn’t feel much really. When she let me go, it was as if she recognized the look on my face and had to tear herself away from it, greeting Dr.Banner and gesturing him to get in before looking back at me and holding my hand that was still spotting blood from a thin cut from before.

“I’m sure you did everything you could, Casey…” She said softly.

I couldn’t even look at her.

“It wasn’t enough…”

I got into the car and she paused for a moment before following after. As Happy drove, I looked out the window, watching everything pass by in a swift motion. But instead of letting the green and buildings continue to pass, in the window, I watched what was happening on the ship which was the both Peter and Mr.Stark finding their way through the ship. Neither were hurt and a sudden green woman with black hair and hot pink almost red tips was falling and morphed into an orange glow.

The Soul stone.

Then, to the present, on the other side of the world in Germany, the reassembled Avengers were fighting against Corvus Glaive and Proxima Midnight, followers of Thanos and not true spawns of his. A warm feeling on my hand pulled me from my stare out the window.

I didn’t know it but when I looked down, my hand wasn’t on the seat beside me, it was in Peppers lap. She must have taken it when I sucked myself into the window and caressed it as Dr.Banner caught her up on what happened. I readjusted myself on the seat and sat straight, letting my hand sit there.

When it was time to get out of the car, I made my way to my room without a word but on the elevator up, my head started to sear in pain once more. I hissed and it caught Pepper’s attention as well as Dr.Banners…

I stood up straight as if the pain had never hit and my cold tone carried, “We’re down by three stones… he’s about to get the fourth.” Just then, the doors opened and I made my way.

This is why trying to change the future doesn't work. I did everything I could to prevent this. I didn't need the stones for that. But the closer we got, the more they came into play. There are others choices to consider. People's ideas and actions change the course of time on a daily basis no matter what.

We were on the path of destruction and I had to come to terms with that. Accept it.

In a perfect world we would have the upper hand in removing the mind of stone from Vision per his sacrifice, and destroy it before Thanos could come to claim it. But we don't. Even though Vision would happily do so, his companion Wanda Maximoff wouldn't have it. Just like Peter wouldn’t have me do the same.

I wiped off the dirt and sweat off my face, looking up at the broken mirror and in the reflection, Pepper was standing in the open doorway. I grabbed the towel handing next to the mirror and dried my face, then my hands.

“How are you holding up?” She asked softly.

I put the towel back on the rack, “As much as the eye can tell…” I sighed. When she hummed in response I turned around and walked out of the bathroom, she followed behind as I walked into the kitchen and opened up the freezer for the tub of rocky road ice cream.

“Please, talk to me.”

I opened it and tossed the lid, grabbing a spoon and taking in a scoop, “And say what?”

“I don't know, Casey. Anything.”

“I need a satellite, camera, antennas, access to FRIDAYS history of the past half hour and wires.” I said plainly, taking in another scoop.

As if she was fed up, she took the spoon from my hand before I could dip it in the bucket for another scoop. “And might I ask what this is for?”

“I’m sending a holographic message to the alien ship halfway across the galaxy passangering Mr.Stark, Dr.Strange and Peter. They’re about to have company that will try to team up with them but I can’t let that happen. While they mean well, it won’t go that way.”

She blinked at me, not knowing what to say as she not only didn’t think that I would actually respond, she sure as heck didn't expect that. Her slight jaw slack, let out a sound of what sounded like the beginning of an okay.

She swallowed harshly and nodded repeatedly. She put the spoon down and started muttering, “Yeah. Yeah, okay. I’ll just get . those...things.I’ll be back with… your… things..”

I grabbed the spoon when she left and continued to scoop up the ice cream, eating it as if all feeling were gone. When she came back, she had a cart of all the things I requested.

“Just, don't blow anything up.” She said in defeat before leaving me be.

 

It took less than two hours to make. Having powers like I did meant that some things were in my control, including inventions like this one. If Peter were here he'd be all over the Star Wars references saying, “Help me Obi-Wan Kenobi. You're my only hope.” And putting cinnamon buns on each side of his head to resemble Princess Leia herself. At the thought, I bit the inside of my cheek.

I ripped the goggles off, placing them next to the device and lingering my fingers there a bit at the fact that they were Mr.Starks. When I let go, I flipped the camera on and turned on the switch box that activated the satellite and amplified the range through the antennas that reached to FRIDAY’s last known usage in the Iron Man suit. With that I hacked into the ships system and located the mainframe that would allow them to see and hear me.

I rushed to stand in front of the camera and when the confused bodies of Mr.Stark, Dr.Strange, and Peter all turned around, I could've cried.

 _“Casey?”_ Peter asked, squeezing through the two bodies to get closer.

“Oh, my god. This is live.” I said in shock before snapping out of it. “I don't have much time. Are you all okay?” I asked.

Mr.Stark stepped forward, “ _Yeah, yeah. We’re all good here. H-How exactly are you doing this?_ ”

“Well I wouldn’t have to make this if you hadn’t removed the far range communicator. But since you must know, I made a satellite strong enough to reach FRIDAY’s last known usage in the Iron Man suit and was able to hack-”

 _“You said you didn't have much time_.” Dr.Strange interrupted.

I scolded him for his interruption but shouldn’t because he was right… “You have company coming… they want to find Thanos. Peter Quill is the one who seems like their leader and will prevent the killing of Thanos. Do not give him that chance.”

“ _How do you know things will go that way?_ ” Dr.Strange asked.

“I don't. But for now it’s the best change we’ve got since Mr.Stark doesn’t plan on turning that ship around…”

They stayed quiet and Mr.Stark asked to speak to me alone, making the others fade from the view. He stood before me in his jumpsuit and I bit the insides of my cheek. “ _I guess I’m really gonna have to push back dinner._ ” He said, trying to be humorous.

“Mr.Stark-”

“ _I’m just trying to keep the fight away from Earth…_ ” He said, palms out and dropping them to the side as if saying ‘what can I say’.

“I know.”

His face contorted, “ _And you’re not upset about it?_ ”

“Of course I am. None of you should be up there-” I stopped myself from getting under my own skin. “There’s no use in expressing it… not anymore. You’re not coming back for some time and I need you to do everything that you can to stop him.”

A tear must have fallen out on accident because Mr.Starks eyes were no longer focused on mine entirely, they were on my cheek and when he tried to wipe it away, his face fell when he couldn’t. “ _How’s Pepper…?_ ”

I cleared my throat and wiped my face as if trying to get rid of the evidence was going to magically make me feel better. “She’s uh… doing better than she should. I guess she’s just used to you risking your life all the time.”

“ _You’re giving her the cold shoulder, aren’t you?_ ”

“I’ve been a little stressed.”

“ _That’s not an excuse._ ”

“It wouldn’t have to be if I paid attention to the damn stones!” A hand was placed on Mr.Stark’s shoulder and he was taken to the side before he fed into my tense, explosive, feelings because it as evident that he was getting upset over how I was taking things in his absence.

Peter’s body took over the space before me and he stood unsure of what to do with himself since he could touch me. “ _H-Hey… I’m sorry I didn't-_ ”

From off the camera, I heard Dr.Strange groan. “ _Really? You’re gonna start with that? I can't listen to this soap._ ” He said sassily and he left the room taking Mr.Stark. I had to use my powers for that.

“He’s right…” He said to himself then reverted back to me. “ _You know? If you add two space buns and you’d make a pretty cute Leia._ ”

The tears started to fall with his simple words and I dropped to my knees. Peter lowered himself slowly as I sobbed into my hands. “Why didn't you come down? I can’t let you- May’s gonna kill me- I’m losing it, Peter. I can’t do this without you or Mr.Stark.” I sniffled, continuing to ramble. “I mean, I can, but in no universe do I kill him, or any of us. In no timeline are we successful and I can’t even hold you and tell you how much I’m sorry- o-or how much I love you- that I always will and when you-”

Peter hushed me softly and I closed my eyes before I looked back up at Peter who was wearing that stupid goofy grin, trying to make me smile. “ _I’m gonna be here. I’m always going to be here. Even if i’m, you know, gone… I’ll still be here._ ” He managed a dry laugh out of me and he shook his head from embarrassment, “ _That didn't really make any sense, but you know what I mean.”_

I wiped off my tears, “Yeah. I know what you mean.”

Peter held his hand up as if a window were between and smiled softly, “ _I’ll see you when I see you?_ ” He asked.

I bit down on my jaw harshly to try and stop anymore tears from coming out and I raised my hand to “touch” his and my bracelet sounded at the movement. “ _See you when I see you, Peter._ ”

A bang on his side of the transmission sounded and he stood up, looking back, “ _Looks like that company you mentioned is here._ ” He said in slight alarm.

I followed suit, standing up with him and Mr.Stark and Dr.Strange were soon in the hologram before me. “ _Thanks for the advice, I assume this is the last time we’ll speak to each other?_ ” Dr.Strange asked.

“Let’s hope not.” I sighed.

A blast of combat started and they soon left the hologram empty. I walked over and turned the device off before trying to regulate my breathing entirely. _I’ll see you when I see you._


	18. Chapter 18

I started to clean up the cluster of work and tools so I could make my way down stairs where the Avengers will be meeting in less than ten minutes.

Things were set back in place when an envelope caught my eye. I looked at all of the blueprints on top of it, seeing that it was Mr.Starks work for various weapons and looked back at the envelope. Out of curiosity I grabbed it, reading the front that had Pepper’s handwritten heart on it and opening the unsealed flap where a single paper was inside. I pulled it out and unfolded it.

The first thing I saw was light gray “copy of” watermarks all over and then I saw that it not only had both Mr.Starks and Pepper’s name on it, but it also had mine. My heart started to pick up in speed and I could hear the thumping in my ears.

 

_Dear Tony Stark and Pepper Potts,_

_This letter is to confirm that we have begun the adoption process in regards to the previously emancipated minor, Casey Madison. We are excited to be apart of this journey with you and all wish you the best of luck in the future._

_With the best regards,_

_New York State Adoption Services_

 

I held the letter in my hand and bit down on my bottom lip. I was supposed to get this at dinner tonight. They took the time to do all of this, for me. They wanted me. Even though I was emancipated, they had it overruled with causation in which Mr.Stark argued, “She’s a kid that needs someone to look out for her and care for her as any parent should bring for their kid!” and in that argument, his own personal spite on his parents came out and I couldn’t help but start to cry more since he wanted better for me and wanted to be one of the people to provide that.

A sense kicked in that the Avengers were here and I put the letter back in the envelope and put it in his room on his nightstand where a photo of he, Pepper, and I finished hugging after his speech on my surprise birthday party and I was laughing at my tears, wiping them off. Both Pepper and Mr.Stark were laughing with me, and the smiles on their faces put an ache in my chest. I kissed the glass of the frame where Mr.Stark was and put it down, taking the elevator downstairs.

“So we gotta assume they're coming back, right?” I heard Agent Rhodes ask in the upcoming room.

“And they can clearly find us.” Wanda Maximoff.

“We need all hands on deck. Where's Clint?” Dr.Banner asked.

I walked in through the door, “You don't need him. He’s on house arrest, same as Scott Lang.” I walked over towards the inside of the room that had Agent Rhodes, Wanda, Dr.Banner, Natasha, Steve Rodgers, Vision in his natural form, and Sam.

“Who's Scott?” Dr. Banner asked.

Steve watched the room’s reaction to my presence, seeing that there was none and addressed Dr.Banner. “Ant-Man. More importantly, who the kid?” He pointed out.

Dr.Banner rambled confusingly, “There's an Ant-Man and a Spider-Man?”

“That’s Starks kid I was telling you about.” Sam nugged his chin at me and I waved at everyone else in the room. “She knows everything about anything and anyone, past, present, and future. She was the one trying to stop this before it started, remember?)”

Steve eyed me again, “Right. Casey. You got a cover name?” He asked, glancing to look at Natasha beside me.

“Artemis.” She answered for me.

When he looked over at me for confirmation, I didn't say anything, just flat-lined my lips at my supposed alias name and he looked away as if I had never came in.

Dr. Banner continued and if I didn't come in, same as Steve. “Okay, look… Thanos has the biggest army in the universe. And he is not gonna stop until he... he gets... Vision's Stone.” He explained and I nodded. It was hard to believe that the last time we spoke was just over an hour ago.

When Natasha proposed we protect it, Vision stepped in, injured from his encounter with The Black Order. He protested, “We have to destroy it. I've been giving a good deal of thought to this entity in my head, about its nature. But also, its composition. I think if it were exposed to a sufficiently powerful energy source, something, very similar to its own signature, perhaps… Its molecular integrity could fail.” He explained and he directed himself towards Wanda, his partner.

“And you, with it. We're not having this conversation.” She scoffed angrily.

“Eliminating the stone is the only way to be certain that Thanos can't get it.”

Their conversation continued as we all stood there and Natasha leaned towards me as we stood side by side. “Remind you of anyone?” She said lowly.

I glanced at her and crossed my arms. “He still knows who I am, but isn't specifically coming for me anymore. If anything, he’ll take me with him when he's done and I won't go…”

Before she could address me, Steve spoke up. “We don't trade lives, Vision.”

Yes he does. And he would. If it were me. And truth be told, that is still the case.

Vision walked towards Steve, “Captain, 70 years ago, you laid down your life to save how many millions of people. Tell me, why is this any different?”

Steve took in a breath, about to say something that was still not a valid reason but before he had the chance to, I spoke up.

“We need to remove it.”

All eyes snapped towards me and Wanda squinted at me, “He needs it to live.”

I shook my head, “N-no. He doesn't. Vision is made up with components more than that and isn't just powered by the stone. He has JARVIS, Ultron, etcetera. But we cant do it here, we have to go somewhere specifically...”

“Where?” Steve asked authoritatively.

I looked at him knowingly, “Wakanda.” Steve looked down in thought and back up to me as he swallowed harshly and gave a subtle nod.  


 

“Artemis?” I asked Natasha as she flew the quinjet across the skies to Wakanda. She glanced up slightly and smiled as I sat in the co-pilot seat.

She chuckled a little, “Tony knew you were going to be fighting with us so he came to me one day while you were at school and said “Artemis”.” The bliss of the moment left me, and my smile died slowly. She must have took notice because she then pressed the autopilot control on the panel and took off her headset, turning towards me. “What’s wrong?”

I shook my head and looked at her with a smile, “Nothing.”

“You want to try that answer again?” She said, eyebrow flicked with a straight look.

I shook my head again, almost like I was trying to shake off any feelings I had weighing or showing on me. “Really, it’s nothing.”

 

I roamed the halls of the palace and approached a large window that’s view out looked onto Wakanda. Suddenly, the same green woman I saw before was falling face up, reaching out and yelling for her life. When her body was no longer visible, engulfed in the Jungle, a stone with an orange pigment and glow rose and stopped before me.

A loud ring came from my phone and I scrambled to pick it up since it was disturbing the pre-existing silence.

“ _CASEY MADISON, WHERE ARE YOU?!_ ” Pepper practically yelled into the phone and when I looked back out the window, the stone was gone.

“I’m helping.” I said in hushed tones, looking around and waving at the guards eyeing me. They didn't bother ask who I was since there were already strangers here, and by strangers I mean everyone who came on the quinjet besides Steve.

“ _THE HELL YOU ARE! YOU WEREN’T IN YOUR ROOM OR THE POD SO I THOUGHT YOU WERE IN YOUR FLOWER- THING- which, is very beautiful- BUT NOT THE POINT-_ ” she yelled and I removed the phone slightly from my ear from the volume.

She continued ranting and I cut her off. “I’ll be home in a couple of hours. I needed to do something. I’ll need a few buckets of ice-cream when I get back though…” I dragged with a somewhat smile but the unsettling feeling of not telling her the entire truth hit the pit of my stomach and I bit down on my jaw.

She sighed a breath of relief, “ _Thank god. I have to worry enough about Tony so thank you for not doing anything stupid. Letting me know would’ve helped, though._ ” She laughed half-heartedly trying to lift the weight off her shoulders. She awaited my response, and when there was none, she waited again.

It didn't feel right to lie to her. It never did. In a way, she was right about not needing to worry about me because of Mr.Stark, but I found myself recounting every last thing I’d ever done to her and all she does is worry about me. How my day was, if I ate, if I needed help on my homework, or if I’m just doing okay.

“ _Casey_?”

I felt a pressure in my chest and the words just flew out, “I’m sorry... For everything I tried to hide… I just didn’t want anyone to worry but it only made you worry more and-” I stopped myself. “... I’ll call you later.” I said softly. I reassured her that I would call her later because from my words she thought I was going to jump off building or something and before she had the chance to say anything, I hung up.

I let out a heavy breath and looked back out the large window that reminded me of home, trying to recollect myself. Suddenly a grip held and tightened around my arm, forcing me to walk alongside them and an assertive voice told me to walk. I was led into a corner and turned around abruptly, face to face with large chest and when I looked up, Steve Rogers was looking around and then down at me.

“Don't think I don’t know you’re up to something,” He grimaced. “What are you doing here?”

“I’m helping.”

“Don't feed me that,” he spat. He looked back, scanning our surroundings and directed himself to me, crossing his arms. “I won’t ask again.”

I squinted, “Look, I get that you’re skeptical because hearing that some random girl was in relations with Mr.Stark is unsettling to you considering the Ultron bot that was kept a secret same as I was for some time turned rogue but I’m not like that. I really am here as another hand.” As I explained, he shot daggers into me and at the mention of his distrust in me, he seemed taken aback for a moment before he uncrossed his brooding arms.

He quickly stepped closer to me, making my back touch the wall. “No, I’m skeptical because you were supposed to prevent all of this and here it is, happening. All that planning? Dream catching? All for nothing. So I can’t help but think that you wanted this or that you’re on the bad guy’s side, waiting to take us all out.”

“This is still _happening_ because I _messed up_. I thought that it mattered more if could shift the timelines but they all led here! All of them! Every single one!” I yelled and instead of tears and sadness flowing through me, heat and anger boiled.

He clenched his jaw, “Then for a person who knows everything, you sure as hell know nothing.” I closed my mouth at that. “And if you interfere with _anything_ , I won't hesitate to act.”

I watched as he walked off, leaving me with his words floating around and attacking me. When he turned the corner, I felt a slight pinch in my hands. I didn't care to let it linger because my fist flew into the wall beside me, leaving a slight dent due to the strong structure of the palace and hurting my hand even more in the process.

“Casey?”

I groaned roughly, “What?!” I barked, turning around simultaneously and was met with Natasha.

Her face flashed a familiar look and the background behind her changed to the back room of the Garden house where this same flare in my eyes took place. Not only did the room shift, the feeling of attacking her as I did before coursed through me as well. She backed up a bit and the room reverted back to the palace hallway. I swallowed harshly, correcting myself and now standing regularly with my hands behind my back.

She squinted at me, “Princess wanted to see you.”

I said nothing as I brushed past her and towards the lab when the feeling of my arm being grabbed once again set me off. I ripped myself from her grasp. “I swear, if another person grabs me I’m gonna hurl something.” I walked off and found myself in the lab where Vision was laying on a table with lasers pointed at the mind stone in the center of his forehead, slowly and delicately trying to remove it.

“There you are,” Princess Shuri smiled, Wakandan accent heavy as she looked up from her tablet and walked over to me. “Too many serious adults, I needed a fresh mood.” She looked back at her tablet before looking at vision and back to me. “So, what’s your superpower?”

I crossed my arms, “I’m clairvoyant.”

Her face lit up like a christmas tree and she turned to me. “Ooo I've read about that and it is really fascinating. Being able to know everything- quick! What am I thinking?” She jumped and faced me as if she were a football player about to tackle me.

I laughed a little, “That you want to ask me a million questions including…”

“What did I have for lunch yesterday?” We said to each other simultaneously and both fit into laughter.

She signaled for me to follow her with the wave of her hand and I followed her up some stairs into a less technically advanced room that seemed more like a lounge than anything.

“Is it transferable?” She asked as she sat down and wanted me to sit next to her in rolly chairs that were beside each other.

Instead of saying anything, I put my hand on top of hers and within a matter of seconds she was laughing at the memory of her father I got from her. The happiest one that wouldn’t make her emotional in a bad way, but laugh as she did. It was when he was telling her of the ancestral plane that their family went to when they passed, in a way teaching her what death is but she was too young to truly understand it.

“That is… amazing. Imagine the technological advances you could add to the world. You could cure cancer!” She said in a daze of excitement.

I laughed, “You've already done that.”

“That is true but they don't know that. Plus, do you really think they'll let you release that information? They care too much about their money.”

“Yeah, it’s sickening.”

“Literally.” She added, dark humor making us both laugh hysterically.

My laughter simmered and I fiddled with my bracelet and sore hands. One from a cut and the other from punching the wall… which also happened to be the one I punched the mirror with last night… and Flash Thompson…

She must have noticed because she tilted her head to look at me, “What is wrong?”

I shrugged a little, “I may as well not have them…” I stiffed out a laugh at how ridiculous I sounded. “You know what? I'm starting to become a broken record. It's nothing.”

She bounced in her seat and pouted a little, “Oh, come on. Nothing like sharing your problems with a complete stranger who I have a good feeling might be a new best friend.” She smiled, poking at me.

I puffed my cheeks and blew out the air, giving her a ‘you've been warned’ look and I started. “I spent years preventing this day, and any version of it, from happening… but it did anyways.” She put her hand on my shoulder and I turned my head a little. “I mean, you would think I could just see it and it’s done but-”

“Hey, as perfect as it sounds to be able to sift through time like that, everything happens for a reason. If it was meant to happen, then it will.” She said trying to be reassuring and I blinked at her before shaking my head a little and looking away.

“I know, I know. I just can’t help but hold onto it, you know? The past few years have been… a lot. And to see things-” before I said end, I looked at her again, swallowing harshly after using my powers, “go this way, is upsetting.”

“I’m sure it is.” She smiled softly.

On the large monitor in front of us, I saw Mr.Stark along with Peter, Dr.Strange and the people I warned them _not_ to affiliate with, fighting Thanos and losing. I stood up, watching the monitor, and Princess Shuri stood beside me, looking between the blank screen and me, confused.

“What are you seeing?”

When I didn't answer her, she put her hand on my shoulder, hoping it would work the same as it did earlier and when it didn't, she looked at her own hand, cursing at it. When it came down to Thanos and Mr.Stark in the Iron Man suit solely fighting each other, I ripped my eyes away, but my subconscious was still there.

_“She’s here,” Thanos grumbled as he stopped a hit towards his head from Mr.Stark. “I can feel her presence…” He said darkly as he looked around and broke the blade made by the nano-tech of Mr.Stark’s suit and shoved it into his lower abdomen._

I yelled, reaching out as if I were there, “Mr.Stark!” And was fully ripped away from the scene.

As I tried to catch my breath, princess Shuri bent down with me. “Are you alright?! What is happening?”

“R-raise the electrical levels in the lasers to 86 percent.” I rushed. She got me to stand upright and I was able to shake most of the feeling off of my body. "We need to destroy it, _now._ ”


	19. Chapter 19

I rushed out of the lounge and down the stairs and hall to tell the others in the room the same thing as they hovered and monitored Vision as he laid on the table below. They looked passed me at Princess Shuri and they waited until she nodded at them to follow the order.

I felt electricity flowing through my body, like multiple shots of adrenaline were coursing through my veins. Things were happening sooner than I’d like and the fact that they were happening at all was an issue that also made me feel on edge.

Wanda rounded the table to get to me, “What-”

“ _That_.” I said forcefully pointing out the window where a large black ship could be seen in the very far distance of the Wakandan borders. Footsteps rushing into the lab could be heard and I didn't bother to turn around.

“It’s starting. Get that stone out and this will all be over,” Natasha rushed, short of breath. “Casey, you coming?” She asked and Vision was visibly in slight pain from the quickened extraction of the stone from the center of his forehead.

“No. Wanda’s your best bet.” I said as I started to configure the holographic controls of the extraction process.

Wanda shook her head, “I’m not leaving him.”

I dropped my hands from the controls and turned towards Wanda, “He’ll be fine, they need you.”

“I said, I’m not leaving him.” She gritted.

Instead of arguing how she would be killing over 100 of the creatures about to file out of the ship, I didn't. I signaled for Natasha to go ahead and before she could make it all the way out, I called her.

“Hey, Nat?” I cooed, and she stopped at the end of the hall, raising an eyebrow. “When he comes, aim for the head.” I said as I tilted my head slightly and she nodded once before she sprinted out, running towards the battlefield where she would be on the front lines with the rest of the Avengers and armies of Wakanda following suit behind them.

For the next few minutes, silence fell over us all as Shuri and I worked and Wanda caressed Visions hand in attempts to calm herself of the sight and situation and I bit down on my jaw as I glanced at my own hand. It slowed in movement and eventually stopped as I remembered and tried to feel Peters hand on it.

I blinked and pulled myself out of it, now feeling the true coldness of my hand as I continued to work on the intricacies of Visions innerworkings.

As soon as the ship in the distance passed the light clouds, alien creatures poured out of it like black water instead of blood in the elevator from the movie The Shining. Wanda and Princess Shuri’s eyes followed mine and the guard that was in the room walked up to the glass railing at the end of the room, looking out at the window wall in the lower level as if she needed a closer look to the death that is trying to get through the barrier that has protected Wakanda from the world.

“It’s a good thing I won rock, paper, scissors.” The guard said amusingly and Princess Shuri shook her head with a smile before the guard went back to the door with a normal face after I shot dagger at her.

Wanda continued to watch the scene unfold and when the barrier opened willingly, I groaned, accidentally shifting the laser off course a millimeter that made Vision hiss from the excessive heat and Wanda’s head shot towards me.

I gestured to Vision, “I mean, if you want to do this and have him explode, by all means.” She closed her mouth and started caressing Visions hand again. Throughout the few minutes of glancing at the battle and hologram, the sky flashed with blue streaks of lightning, followed by loud crashes of thunder. I smiled to myself at the thought of Thor spearing Thanos’ head off. “You need to get down there.” I said as a vision came of giant wheels crushing hundreds of soldiers flashed over me.

“I won’t tell you again-” Wanda tried.

“And neither will I! Look in my head if you want, I don't care, but you need to get down there, _now_.” I ordered and let go of the controls completely, leaving the princess to fumble with it.

We stared each other down, anger taking over, almost nose to nose before her eyes started to glow red and her hand hovered over the side of my face. For the sake of time, I grabbed her hand and showed her the death that would happen if she didn't go and that Vision was going to be alright, to which she gave Vision one last look before rushing out and using her powers to land on the very frontlines of the field just in time to rip apart the mechanical wheels about to charge and separate them to crush over a hundred aliens.

A loud grunt followed by things smashing and crashing echoed down the halls and I gritted my teeth, “Dammit.”

Princess Shuri looked back at me and I brought the guard with me as we sprinted down the halls. I removed my bow from across my chest and flung the string into the bow so it became a fully functional spear as I attacked one of Thanos’ “children” Corvus Glaive who accompanied Proxima Midnight in trying to retrieve Vision, same as now.

As he, the guard, and I battled, his arm and cheek were all that we could get any injured on and next thing I knew, the guard was knocked into the wall, and passed out. I slashed my bow and he used his spear to block the attack, leaving his lower body vulnerable where I rushed forward even more so and stepped on his knee, then his hip, and wrapped my legs around his neck where I pulled the bow to press under his chin and he stumbled back before I leaned back and somewhat flung him onto the floor where he slid back and on his stomach. He groaned and grabbed his spear to swipe my feet from the floor, making me fall on my back.

I quickly grabbed three arrows I attached to my belt and shot one into his back where his heart is, in the center of his spine, and at the base of his ankle where he did nothing more but show signs of pain as he approached the Princess.

She turned around seconds before he got to her and shot blasters at him which he blocked with his spear. I rushed over and he turned around just in time to grab me and throw me at her, flinging us through the glass guardrail and onto the lower level of the room.

I groaned in pain and heard him jump onto the level to finish us off but before he could, Vision restrained Glaives hands and wrestled in power out of the window and into the forest below.

My head seared with pain and an explosion of green and gold clashed. When I opened my eyes, I had to catch my breath  like I wasn’t breathing before and I looked around the room seeing the princess knocked out on the floor. I looked out the smashed window and into the far forest.

“Dammit.” I grabbed my bow from the floor and started to sprint out of the palace before running into the battlefield.

One after the other, I killed alien after alien and barely broke a sweat. I looked towards the forest, knowing even if I start to run now, I wouldn't make it in time. Just then, I saw Sam flying in his falcon jetpack.

Without hesitation, I grabbed my ear piece from my belt and put it on as I punched an alien and sliced off two of its four arms.

“Uh, Sam?” I called, tapping the communicator as I ran.

“Short Stuff!” he cooed, as he grunted. I watched him drop a bomb on a group of aliens.

“What happened to keeping an eye out?!” Steve yelled, panting.

I shot an electro-arrow at an alien running towards me and front kicked it into another, making them both get electrocuted. “I got distracted!” I yelled over the commotion at I used my bow like a sword and sliced stomachs and necks that seemed to spill black blood. “Sam, I need a lift!”

“Where to?” Steve yelled.

As I sliced open the stomach of an alien, sliding on the floor before it and getting its goo splattered on my neck and chin, I yelled at Steve, “You ordered to get to Vision, remember! We all have a date in the forest!”

Seconds later, I heard Sam’s jetpack get closer and I ran, stepping on the backs and shoulders of aliens to jump up and have my hand grabbed by Sam.

I looked up with a smile and Sam laughed, “Sup, Short Stuff. How's it hangin’?” He asked with all pun intended.

“I'll feel better when we end this!”

At full speed and a few seconds later he let me go towards the ground so it wasn't much of a fall and I shot electro-arrows and arrow bombs at Corvus Glaives back as he had just finished stabbing Vision on the side of his stomach. In a surge, he let go of Vision and let him fall as he turned around and pulled the arrows from his back, ready to get a running start to try and kill me.

Just then, Steve tackled Glaive and ordered Vision to get out of there. He threw punches at the alien and I glanced up at the damaged protective dome around Wakanda to see the remnants of an explosion of Cull Obsidians body thanks to the hulk-like Iron Man suit Dr.Banner was using to help fight since the Hulk still wouldn’t come out and then back down to Glaive and Steve as I ran towards Vision, trying to get him to stand but he barely had the energy from the fresh wound that hadn’t begun healing yet.

I looked back and Steve was being pummeled into the ground. I looked between the Vision trying to push me to fight and Steve getting beat down and in one final attempt, I cursed to myself and rushed over to Glaive as he hovered Steve, punching him, and threw a smoke arrow at the side of his neck and when it exploded, I grabbed Steve and pulled him off the ground.

In pulling him out, I spotted Glaives Glaive scythe on the ground behind him and let go of Steve to get to it. The majority of the smoke cleared and Glaive still had his sights on Steve. I gripped the pole and shoved it through Glaive’s back until it showed on the other side of him and I threw him as he was still impaled, to the side and blew my hair out of my face as Steve laid on his back, looking back and forth between the dead alien and me.

“You okay there, _Captain_?” I said sarcastically. When he kept gawking back and forth, I walked up to him and lent out my hand in which even then he hesitated but eventually took.

A loud clap of thunder followed by sounds of explosions made us look over to the multiple black ships being destroyed by Thor. A sharp feeling hit and groaned from it. I looked over to Vision whose mind stone glowed in the time I got the same feeling and Wanda bent down in front of him as he laid propped up by a fallen tree trunk.

“He’s here.” We said simultaneously. Wanda looked back at me and Steve looked between Vision and I before thunderclouds surrounding a black hole appeared from empty space and Thanos emerged from the clouds.

Steve readied his wakandan shield, “Eyes up,” he ordered before starting towards Thanos, “Stay sharp.” He rushed before going towards Thanos.

I couldn’t even warn him or anyone else that it was a lost cause because I was being pulled out of the forest by the hair. When it got me out, I was being attacked by over ten aliens. I threw punches and sliced heads off and then one of them used their sharp nails to tear into my right thigh where three cat-like large wounds ran from the top of my thigh to my knee and I yelled in pain.

I kicked that alien off with my other leg and shot an arrow into the center of its head and continuously did so with the last few remaining aliens, giving them all exploding arrows.

The skin of my thigh was exposed and the redness was almost nauseating. I got up and grabbed the arrows from the bodies before somewhat limping towards the forest where a red light beamed.

I practically fell onto a tree and held myself up with it as I saw Wanda holding off Thanos as she was also using her power to destroy the mind stone.

“He's got the Time Stone! Get Vision out of there!” I yelled as I ran forward as much as I could before Vision, along with the stone, exploded and I fell on my back from the blast. Within seconds, I didn't have to watch as Thanos grabbed Vision, used the Time Stone to revive him and restore the Mind Stone just so he could rip it from his head, crushing his skull and tossing him to the side.

I groaned in pain and started to breathe heavy with panic that we were starting to lose, badly. “Thor, Thor. No one told Thor where to aim.” I said to myself. I tried to scramble off of the ground and a light show played in the sky as Thor threw his large ax at Thanos. “Shift, shift, shift, shift, shift, shift, shift, shift, shift…” I said, closing my eyes in hope and when I opened them, Thanos was yelling in pain.

“No!” I yelled out.

My body tried to get a little closer to the scene and I readied my bow, aiming it at Thanos’ head.

“You should’ve gone for the _head_ .” Thanos said raspily to Thor and when he raised his gauntlet covered hand, I released the arrow to which he caught it in the same hand and looking over in my direction with squinted eyes, “ _You._ ”

I stood upright as much as I could and held my chin high. “Me… You know who I am, what I possess. Take me instead.” I said as an offering and nothing but fear of what happens if he doesn’t take the offer came to play and I could’ve cried.

A blue fog wrapped around my body and levitated me towards the two men and Thanos examined me as if he were picking out any flaws or blemishes before frowning a little. “I’ll take it for your bravery…” he grimaced and looked over at Thor as we both let out somewhat a sigh of relief even though Thor was still gonna kill him.

“But why not do both…?” Before Thor or any of the half conscious avengers could do anything, Thanos lifted up his gauntlet covered hand once again and snapped his fingers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And dare I say it... is the end of Insight.  
> Book 2 is coming out on the next updating Tuesday (or sooner if I am able) and will continue Casey's story as she is stuck with Thanos on (lets be honest, where ever the hell planet he is).  
> Please, share the story. Build a fanbase. Make this the next Twist and Shout (SPN) !!!!  
> I can't wait for you guys to read what's next.


End file.
